How To Be A Heart Breaker
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: Yeah another cliche story about how a runaway rich girl dresses to be poor and attends one of Fiore's finest Academies for the Rich called Fairy Tail. It was kind of a hybrid of that and The Ouran High School Host Club. I thought of t while listening to "How to Be a Heart Breaker" Just thought it's be funny.
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy

It was her first day of school, hard to believe she actually got in the Fairy Tail Academy on scholarship and landed the job at Mongolia's finest diners, "The Zodiac's". Life was good to her ever since the 17 year old left home, she had a job, lived with her foster family of 13 and is about to attend to her dream school to study and be a astronomist like her mother. She picked up a few more of the plate from the dirty table and set them on her empty tray and began wiping down the booth. She was in her usual black and baby blue uniform with her large, thick glasses and hair blond hair tied back into a messy bun with strand of her hair falling out of it. She had just finished serving a brunette her age with her red head father, they are valuable customers to the diner and go often. The girl was always nice her to her and gave huge tips. Mainly because Lucy sneaks in a vodka soda every now and then for her. "Lucy!" called a voice from across the 50's diner. She jerked her head up, a tall bulky older man was working the cash register with his long and thick signature mustache down to his waist and wore a manager's uniform. "You're gonna be late! Virgo will handle the rest okay?"

"But Grandpa King I-"

"But nothing, get to school!" he pointed out the staff door ordering the girl. She did as she was told and hurried out of her boring bus girl uniform in the bathroom and into a baby blue button up shirt, tan boy knee shorts, knee high socks, black shoes and a large bulky dull gray sweater on top of everything completely swallowing her figure. She could't afford an actual school uniform yet, and this was the best she could do. Her foster father, Grandpa Celest King said he would try to get her one some time in the middle of the semester, money was tight seeing as she was the only one in high school while the rest of her foster siblings where in college now. but she didn't really care or mind not having one. She rushed out to the parking lot, just catching a woman walking to her mid-class car dressed in Lucy's school PE uniform.

"Aquarius!" she called out running t the car. "Grandpa told me this morning you where giving me a ride today."

"Ew, I have to drive you, to school too? Do you know how bad it will make me look on this internship?" she asked annoyed getting into the car. Lucy flug her back pack into the back seat and jumped to the front passenger seat next to the older woman.

"Well, it's not like I like this any more than you." Lucy grumbled as the teal haired woman started the car. They pulled off into the road and on to the freeway.

"Listen kid, when we get there, you don't talk to me, look at me, or think of me! I would get so fired if the dean finds out that my kid sister goes here." Aquarius was one of the oldest of the Zodiac siblings, not all of them are blood related though. Most of them where adopted or taken in like Lucy was. Aquarius was one of them, she was taken in at the age of 9 and had always wanted to be a swimmer or a swim coach, with this internship as a student teacher she was a step closer into making one of her dreams come true.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. just park the car fast so I can get to my locker and to class."

The girls finally arrived to the tall castle like yellow building with a a tall black gate surrounding it reading "Fairy Tail Academy". Lucy grounded and mumbled something about rich people being stupid. They drove in and parked in the Staff parking structure in the back of the school. Lucy hurried out of the car and began rushing to the doors. Aquarius followed quickly behind her. "Hey kid! I want you back no more than 3;15 got it? We have work after school."

"Got it." she called back opening the door. Inside it looked like a regular high school, with the school color hallways and lockers, only the lockers where huge and the hallways where wide with chandeliers handing down. Yeah this place wasn't normal, the kids there where filling the hallways and chatting away not having a care in the world. Most of them where going to inherit riches and companies and investments, so they already had their future set unlike her. She continued walking down the hallway ignoring the rude glances and stairs from the students. She could feel the judgement in the air, so much that she could cut it. Her brown eyes, wondered around looking for the number she was assigned. _7484...7484. Ha! _She rushed to the locker and began to open it putting her stuff in. She suddenly felt a hard shove on her shoulder pushing her in the locker. "Ow!"

"Watch it ugly!" snapped the girl who had pushed.

"Gomen nasi.."

"Gosh, could commoners be more stupid." the white haired girl said walking away. She was with two more white haired girls the oldest with long hair down to her waist.

"You really be more careful Angel." whispered one of the girl's comrades "She could have gotten hurt."

"What ever Mira."

Lucy signed to herself. It was the start of a classic 'poor meets rich world' bully problem. Great.

* * *

Snores filled the ririculously messy and large dark room. A pink haired teen muffled in his head deeper into the pillow. Loud knocks on the doors began to echo. "Natsu!"

"Mnnn" his mind was begining to wake slowly. There was another knock.

"Natsu get up!"

"Mooooooooooooommmmm..." he groaned. "I'm tired..."

A very annoyed blue haired woman slammed the door open. She was tall, thin, and had her semi-wavy hair fall down to her knees with round chocolate eyes. She stormed in and opened the large curtains to reveal the natural light filling in the dark room. Natsu flinched at the sudden light and covered his face with the covers groaning some more. The woman made her way on to his king size bed and began to shake the teenager violently. "Get up! Your sister is already down stairs with your father!"

"But-"

"Move it!"

He sat up, his hazel eyes glaring at the woman. She smiled happily now that he was up at pet a blue kitten that was on the foot of the bed. "Why are you so cruel to me but so sweet to Happy?"

"He listens to me that's why. Now get dressed! Or Junior year is gonna start without you!" she playfully slapped her son's thy and hurried out the bed room trying to not trip on anything. Still grumbling crus words under his breath, Natsu did get dressed in his school uniform as he was told by his mother. A baby blue button up shirt with a tan dress pants, navy tie, and yellow sweater with the official FTA seal on the chest. He went into his bathroom, washed his face brushed his feet, and gelled up his salmon hair into a messy spiky look and got parts of his bangs out of his face. He rushed down stairs with his leather satchel on his shoulder. He walked into his dinning room and found the servants already giving his family breakfast. His father was at the head of the table reading up on the stalks in the morning paper, he had blueish green eyes and had a slightly darker shade of rose for his hair that was combed back flat in a silky matter and dressed in his usual business suit. His mother right nest to him and his younger sister Wendy next to her. She was a young girl in her last year of middle school and was in a white button up shirt with a brown plaid skirt and a solid brown sweater with a the 'Fairy Tail Prep' Seal on her left chest plate. Her hair was as long ad blue as their mother's and was up in two ponytails tide together with brown ribbons.

Natsu took a seat right across from his mother and set his bag beside him. Soon enough his kitten caught up with him and sat down on the chair next to his owner and best friend. "Morning everyone."

"Hi Natsu-nii, ready for school?" Wendy asked cutting into her eggs.

Natsu soon got a plate of food and thanked the server. "Not really, it's gonna be the same as every year. The only real thing I'm gonna look forward too is Lacrosse." he took a large bite of his food. "Whath abath yo Wethy?" he asked with his mouth full. His mother glared at him ordering for him to mind his manners.

"I hope it's not like last year." she looked at her plate sadly. Natsu stopped his chewing and swallowed hard. He looked at his little sister seriously. Last year she was being bullied badly for her passion of medical studies. She always had a dream of becoming a doctor like their grandmother Porlyusica, ever since she could read she had a medical book in her hand, but because she was such a dork in learning all of this, she was bullied and teased. She had very few friends and was always around her brother and his friends for protection, they didn't mind though.

"Listen if they keep giving you crap again, just come to me got it?"

Their father lowered his paper and rose a brow turning to his son. "You would seriously consider beating up a few brats in middle school for your sister."

"Duh, why els would I suggest it?"

Igneel grew a long proud grin on his face. "That's my boy. We take good care of our kin, like it's always been." His wife's eyes widen at the man.

"You would seriously let your 17 year old son beat up a bunch of 13 year olds? Do you have any idea how that will look on our part?"

"You nearly sued the school board and beat the kids yourself! Now how do you think it looks like when one of Fiore's top Lawyers smacks around children?"

Grandeeney bit her lip. Her husband had a point. Last year Natsu wasn't the only one who rushed to the school in furry. The family was there chasing chaos and destruction demanding justus done for their sweet little Wendy. It was pretty hilarious. Grandeeney looked at her watch, "Oh!" she looked to her children who where just finishing up their food. "Hurry up you two, you don't want to be late!" Wendy nodded and excused herself politely from the table. She Kissed her mother and father's cheek giving her goodbyes in a hurry.

"Goodbye Mommy, Goodbye Daddy! Take care of yourself!"

Natsu swallowed his entire food in a single gulp and gave a loud burp earning a glair from his mother and a laugh out of his father. He excused himself from the table and walked around. He gave a quick peck on the check to his mother and a cool handshake to his old man. "Later pops, bye mom." he waved out the door. The two rushed outside where a black viper was waiting for them. Natsu loved his car and all, but he really hated driving, he groaned at the thought of a moving car, train, bus...Anything actually that was't walking or swimming or running. Wendy dug into her leather bag really quick and pulled out a patch, she looked up to her brother and handed it to him.

"Here you go, I thought you might have forgotten."

Natsu gave a sigh of releaf and took the patch. "Thanks sis," he pealed it from it's packet, lifted his shirt and placed it next to his abs. "come on, we'er gonna be late."

* * *

Lucy studied her schedule hard wandering around the hall, she compared the room numbers to the ones on the slip of paper. Finally she reached her first class, 'AP British Lit'. She pushed the door and walked inside, at least the classroom really did look normal to other high schools just that the windows where large taking up an entire wall, other than that, normal. No chandeliers, no fancy desks or anything. She sighed in relief and took a seat. A few of the students have already taken a few seats, others stood around and had conversations. Lucy sat in one of the middle rows next to the window, she pulled out a book from her back and began reading to kill time before her class started. It didn't take long before she began to feel stares again. Have these rich people never seen a average human before? Ignoring them, the feeling began to dissolve, one pair of amber eyes however, still where glued hard on the blonde. Lucy glance from her book and looked to her right. A girl with sky blue waves, a school uniform, little makeup and a yellow ribbon as a headband in her hair couldn't stop looking, not at her, but the book She was sitting in the seat next to her. Lucy waved awkwardly.

"Um, hi stranger."

The girl jumped from the trance startled. She looked at the blond with a blush of embarrassment. "My goodness I'm so sorry, please forgive me! It's just that I've been wanting to read that book forever but could never find them online."

Lucy glanced back down at her book, 'The Faithful Encounter'. She closed it and handed it to the girl with a large smile. "Here you go, Ive read it a million times already." The girl blink for a moment, she reached into her bag eagerly pulling out a wallet. Lucy began to panic alittle. "No, I'm giving it to you! You don't need to buy it from me!" The girl looked up shocked.

"What do you mean?"

_God was she not speaking the same language?_ "It's a gift. Take it."

The girl's eyes sparked with joy and a excitement. "Thank you so much!" she squealed taking the book. "I'm Levy by the way. Levy McGarden." she took out her hand and Lucy shook it.

"Luci-"she caught herself about to use her full name. "Heart. Lucy Heart."

"So Lucy, I've never seen you around before, what year are you?"

"Junior year. I know, I'm not suppose to be here but-"

"No way! Me too! I thought I was the only bookworm nerd around here." Levy laughed "Glad I'm not alone anymore!"

Soon after their small conversation, the leacher had walked in and started class. After the class was over, Lucy began to make her way outside of the class. "Lu-chn wait up!" Lu-chan? She turned around with her bag hanging over her shoulder and a few books close to her chest. Levy was the same and caught up to the blonde at the door. "I was wondering if you would want to walk to the next class together?"

"Um," Lucy looked around, she could hear that there where murmurs and whispers of gossip. She heard words like 'poor' 'ugly' 'dirty' and 'commoner'. She turned back to Levy, who didn't really seamed bothered by it. "Sure okay." the two girls began walking down the hall. "I just need to change books real quick."

"Same here, what locker is yours?"

"7484."

"Wow Lu-chan, mine is just across from yours! It was my old Locker last semester." The two girls giggled at the silly twist in fate and made their ways to the lockers, they weren't too fare from their first class. Lucy opened her locker and began switching her books quickly, while Levy stood beside her. "So, you're new here, how do you like the school?"

"Well I can't really say, the programs here are great, and you seem really nice. But something about the judgmental stares and the gossip bugs me." Lucy answered shutting the locker. "I can't shake the feeling that any moment now, some cliche bully is-"

"Hi Bookworm." a high pitch fake cheery voice came from behind. The girls turned around. It was the same girl from earlier,Angel, along with her two .girls "Glad to see that you found our little scholar, and here I thought she was just ugly not pathetic. Now she's both."

Lucy rolled her eyes, she didn't really care about people teasing her, it was better than what she had before in her old school. Though she was curious how this one found out about her scholarship. The taller girl next to Angel with the long hair spoke up. "That's enough Angel, it's not nice to make fun of people for their social status!"

"Or any reason." added the younger girl with short pixie white hair and blue eyes. Angel rolled her eyes and continued to walk. The two others stayed with apologetic looks on their faces. "Sorry about our cousin. Just come to us if she keeps giving you two any problems."

"Yeah, feel free. We don't always bite like her." the older girl laughed. She turned to Levy. "How have you been Levy? Was the summer fun?"

"Sure was Mira! Oh, by the way this is Lucy Heart. Lu-chan, this is Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss."

The girl with the shorter hair reached out her hand. "I'm a sophomore, Lisanna!" Lucy took it and smiled politely.

"Junior year."

"And I'm Mirajane, Senior. Just call me Mira." she took out her hand as well, and Lucy took it.

"You guys seem very nice."

"Thank you, and congrats on the scholarship, not many people can get in with those."

"Thanks."

"Well we better get going now! It was nice meeting you! See you at lunch Levy!" Lisanna waved making her way back. Mira did the same following her younger sister. Lucy and Levy waved and began making their way down the hall, mumbles and whispers still echoed around them. Lucy couldn't get over how beautiful those girls where.

"Wow, they must have guys kneeling at their feet all the time." she thought out loud.

"I'm not surprised if that was the case, their parents are photographers and journalist and used them as models their whole lives. They kind of gotten famous and have contracts with agencies. Didn't you recognize them from the magazines?"

"No, I don't really keep up with that." Lucy replied. The girls found to have the magority of their classes together, which was shockingly a lot of fun for Lucy, she's never had a friend like that before. With her past of having people close to her, she's rather just not talk to anyone, but Levy was different, and so were Lisanna and Mira. they seemed to like her despite her wearing hand-me-downs from her foster siblings and thick glasses that covered her face. Before she knew it, the lunch bell have already rung, and everyone was rushing to the cafeteria. Lucy didn't have class that period with Levy, so she couldn't ask to have lunch with her. She just got her bento box from her locker and began finding the library.

* * *

Natsu flung food from his plate to a raven haired shirtless teen laughing. Gray scrolled at him and began flinging food back to the pink haired idiot he called his best friend. They sat in a circular table with a few more of their friends, a bulky white haired Junior named 'Elfman', a senior with green hair named Freed and another senior named Jellal with blue hair and a tattoo on under his eye. He was the dad of the group while Freed was the mom.

"Can you two cut it out! It's the first day, the least you can do behave." Freed nagged "Seriously what would our couches think during tryouts?"

The two boys stopped fussing and turned to the green haired gentleman. "He'll think that the potential new captains can be very manly!" defended Elfman. "The Lacrosse team and Hockey needs a captain that can be tough and show off they're man!" Freed rolled his eyes at the white haired boy's logic while Natsu and gray grinned widely and fist pounded each other.

"Yeah this year we are gonna rock the season! Lacrosse doesn't start till the spring semester, but training starts now! Once that old man see's my skills, I'm bound to win captain!" Natsu threw his fist in the air triumphantly. "Yeah I'm all fired up!"

"Hockey try outs are in two weeks. I've been practicing most of he summer in my family's resort up in the mountains with Lyon." Gray announced with pride "I'm for sure gonna get captain, if not varsity!"

Jellal's phone began to ring from his bag. The group eyed him mischievously and grinned. "Looks like a man here has a little woman?" Elfman teased. Jellal's heart raced as he searched for his phone. He had been hanging around a certain red head for the longest time. The world saw them as official couple but the two seniors where to dense to actually figure that out for themselves. He pulled out his smart phone, when he saw the name he took a huge sigh of disappointment.

"Chill, it's my cousin." he pressed the screen to answer "Hey Levy what's up?"

"_Jellal, have you seen Erza_?"

"Um, no." his face blushed red hearing her name "Why?"

"_I found a new friend, and I want her to have lunch with us-Oh never mind I see her!_"

Jellal hung up the phone and rose his eyes scanning the cafeteria. He saw a beautiful scarlet haired young woman enter the room rocking her uniform like a model. She had a gray blob of a human kicking and screaming over her shoulder. What the hell was it? Erza made her way to a table that had his two blue haired cousins Levy and Juvia, along with Elfman's sisters, Lisanna and Mirajane. Erza sat the person over who shoulder down next to Levy who was happily cheering and hugging it. From a far they couldn't really tell if it was a boy or a girl... The rest of the boys turned to look over at what Jellal was stairing at. Gray rose a brow.

"Who or what the hell is that?"

"I don't know. Erza brought to it to the table, and looks like Levy knows it too."

"Let's go check it out!" Natsu yelled dashing to the girl's table. Elfman and Gray didn't hesatate to run after the idiot, while Jellal and Freed calmly made their ay to the table, embarrassed by the stupidity of their comrades. Natsu waved at the girls cheerfully. He'd known most of them his who life. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hello Natsu."

"Hey Natsu-chan."

"Hey Natsu. Long time no see."

His eyes began locking with the gray sweater blob's, at least he knew it was a girl. He tilted his head curiously. "Who's this?" he asked as the rest of his group showed up behind him. Erza gestured to the blonde.

"This is Lucy Heart. I saw her hiding in the library and insisted on her joining us. She's the scholar we hear rumors about."

"More like forced me..." Lucy mumbled

The boys did their best to not looked so shocked. The girl was not wearing a uniform, had her hair in a mess, and thick glasses covering her eyes and face. She wasn't the cutest thing to look at, but her comment was funny to Natsu. He cracked a smile at her. "Lucy," Erza started "That's Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Jellal, Juvia and Freed. You already know these three. Now we are missing-"

"I'm here!" the group turned to see a brunette with curly hair running to the table. He used her knees as support to catch her breath. "Sorry I'm late. But the guards almost caught me in my secret stash." She reached of booze. Lisanna sighed in disappointment.

"It's the first day Cana."

"Yeah, yeah what ever." Canna blinked at the new body sitting at the table. "Lucy?" she tilted her head in confusion. "What are you doing here?" Lucy recognized the girl immediately. She had no idea that she would be attending this school too. Let alone that she was loaded.

"Canna?"

The grouped looked at the two girls dumbfounded. Natsu looked at his old friend and pointed at Lucy with his thumb. "You know this weirdo?" Lucy scroled at the pink haired freak.

"Yeah, she's the bus girl who works at the diner pops and I do to all the time." she turned back to Lucy. "You didn't tell me you actually got in!"

"And you didn't tell me you went _here_." Lucy smiled. The girls continued to talk about nonsense until the boys got bored and left without saying a word. "so you know everyone here?"

"Yeah, and everything about them."

The boys got bored immediately and began to walk away without saying a word. Cana and Lucy and the others continued to talk about usual girly things, cloths, make up and things like that. Eventually the girls began asking questions about Lucy, most things Cana had already known and it wasn't like she was hiding anything other than her real name. If she did that, all hell would break lose.

"So, you live with your foster family of 13?" Mira asked shocked. "And I thought my family was big."

"Well yeah, we live in a tight space, and times get hard but we all pull threw together. That's what nakama is about right?"

"Do you know what happen with your real parents?" Juvia asked. Cana rose a brow, she never once asked about her parents, she thought it might be a touchy subject.

"Yeah. My mother passed away when I was seven of an illness, and my father..." her voice began to trail away. "H-he was never the same..." she said tugging on her sleeves of her sweater. "So I in middle school left and took the first train anywhere, and landed here in the diner on a rainy day. My sister Virgo patched me up, Aries took me in and introduced me to Grandpa Stache and been there ever since. I met Cana there took!"

Cana began to laugh. "Yeah, poor thing was still wearing the glasses when I met her and kept tripping over every thing! But she made the place more fun so we stop by at least twice a week."

Lisanna scooted closer to Lucy, "I wonder what you look like with out them on?" she said curiously. Cana and the other girls began to agree and leaned in closer to the girl. Lucy looked at them nervously.

"I really rather not-" Lucy said trying to swat away Lisana's pale hand. The white haired girl pouted playfully and caught the glassed in her hand.

"Come on, don't be such a-". The girls froze in place. Was it that bad? "Oh my god..."


	2. Rule Number 1

_Rule Number 1, is that 'You Got to Have Fun'. Cause baby when you're done, gotta be the first to run._

* * *

Lucy snatched the glasses out of Lisanna's hand smashed them on her face and dashed out of the cafeteria. She couldn't not get out of that awkward position fast enough. She knew what it was like to have people all over her before, she wasn't going to do threw it again. She could hear the girls foot steps running ad chasing after her in the hallway. The blonde ran faster and faster trying to get away making quick turns left and right. Finally she reached her locker, she quickly opened it taking out her bag and took off again. "Lucy!" she heard Erza call. Lucy stopped and flinched at the senior's demand. She turned her heal to face her and waved nervously. Lucy's only known her for a few hours, but she denied her once and was carried on her back halfway across campus.

"Erza..."

"What the hell was that? And where are you going?"

"Uh, look, I'm not gonna be teased again at this school like I before, I'm going to find my sister and get out of here." Lucy turned around and began to make her way down the hallway again. Mira and the others had caught up to the two panting and out of breath, while the scarlet haired girl grabbed Lucy's arms aggressively.

"Lucy, we are sorry if we embarrassed you. We where just..."

"Shocked?" Levy shrugged filling in for Erza. The blonde rolled her eyes and tried to escape the death grip on her arm. "Look, let's all get together afters school, and plan this out then. We don't want to over whelm her okay?" Levy said calmly to the group. The girls all nodded and agreed. Lucy looked around at the group of girls, they seemed to be having an understanding, something she was completely lost in.

"We should probably meet up in Lucy's and see what we have to work with." Canna suggested. Lucy looked at her in puzzled, now even more lost in the silent conversation the girls had between them.

"Great idea! Maybe I could try to put a few outfits together and take a few things out." Erza added, her mother was a world famous fashion designer, so she knew a couple things about cloths. Mira pulled her smartphone out and began pressing the screen as fast as her thumbs could move.

"I'm going to order a pare of contacts and try to call my hair stylist."

"Wait, what's going on?" Lucy asked. Of course, she was completely ignored by the group who was still discussing gods know what. "Um, _hello_?" they continued on about getting magazines, cloths and other girly stuff. She took this as a sign to get away quickly. She took a step backwards, then another, and another... Dash. She was out of there. She ran while pulling out the school's guide, trying to find the pool to get Aquarius and get the hell out of there. She only had one other class after this lunch period due to almost completing her courses, all she really needed to do was say she got an upset stomach for eating 'commoner food' and she was golden. "Lucy!" she could hear her name being called multiple times bye all the girls.

**RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_Yes! Thank Gods!_ The lunch period was over, and all she needed to do was get to physics and get through the last class. Hopefully the crazy girls wouldn't be in there. She checked the map to see and compared it to her schedule while wondering around. She was being bumped into and shoved all the way threw to the class, which she could live with. She finally entered her last class and stood still. The blood from her face drained in horror as she saw the scarlet haired senior sitting next to the pink haired freak show. She was sitting next to a the blue haired dude with a tattoo on his face. _Levy's_ _cousin_ she thought, on to her other side was the freak playing with a lighter. She took a big breath and walked, hoping to not get noticed.

"Lucy!"

Too late. She scanned the room and waved politely to Erza. Here brown eyes dashed back and forward across the room, looking for an open seat. Nope, just as she though, the only seat open, was the seat next to the pink haired teen with the lighter. Just her luck. She slumped over to her new seat and took it. She smacked her face on to the table and gave a loud groan. She was so depressed and focused on getting out of there she didn't even pay attention to what the class was. Only to the fact that there where always girls coming up to the Natsu's table and asking for the stupidest things.

"Oh, Natsu. My pencil fell, can you get it for me please?"

"Natsu, I need help carrying by books after class. Can you help?"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

An hour of torture from the winy rich girls fighting over a shiny toy... she grinned her teeth together angrily. The pink haired boy rose his brow to the blonde in thick glasses that covered her face. "You okay Luigi?"

"It's. Lucy. Lucy. Got it? Lucy." she pressed her jaw tighter.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing!" she snapped. "UHG!" She smacked her face on to the desk in frustration and covered her head with her arms. First there was the bully, and when her day got better, she immediately was smacked in the face by fate by showing how crazy the girls where, now she was stuck sitting in her least favorite class with a chick magnate who was blind to see when girls flirted with him. She felt hot breath on her arm begin to burn a little. She peaked in the corner to her right. Natsu was inches away from her face, his brow still arched and his eyes observing her hard and curious. Her face began to heat up and her eyes widen in shock, she's never had a boy so close to her face that wasn't her brother Loke or Grandpa King. She put her small hand to the teen's face and pushed it away. "There is a thing called space. Have ya heard about it?"

"What? I was just seeing if you felt okay Lucy." he said dumbfoundedly scratching the back of his head. "Now your face is red."

"Yeah, well that happens when you have too much hot sauce in your bento box." she grunted sarcastically. Natsu cracked another smile and a slight chuckle. She was funny to him.

"Well, next time get me so I can help you take care of that for ya!" he flashed his famous grin. She was now arching a bow at him. '_Was this guy really hitting on me?_' She rolled her eyes at him and smacked her head on the table again. Erza and Jellal grinned at each other when they saw Natsu give his little comment. The senior knew Natsu since he was a in pre-k, they grew up together, and she knows when he shows a light interest in girls, mainly because he;s never shown any and this was the first. A lightbulb went off in her head.

**RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**

Lucy grabbed her bag and dashed out of there faster than light. She dashed to the hallway, shoving everyone out of he way and not stopping for anyone of the girl's calls. She flung open the door to the staff parking lot to Aquarius was no where to be seen. Fuck. Natsu stepped out of the class room with the couple looking curiously down the hallway where the girl had run. He tilted his head. "She is so weird. And you guys wanna be friends with her?" he turned to the red head.

"We're not the only ones Natsu." she smiled.

* * *

"Lucy I was on time, you're exaggerating!" the teal haired woman groaned. Lucy had been waiting two minutes before Aquarius showed up, and she could not be in more of a hurry to get out of there, the teal head drove away furiously. She gave occasional glances at her blonde baby sister who was looking ahead with her knees to her chest and her feet on the glove compartment. Lucy was hugging her legs tightly and covered the exposed parts of her face with her lose hairs. Aquarius might not always get along with the 17 year old, but she did know how to be a big sister when she needed to be. It was something she learned with Virgo, Gem and most of all Aries. "Was is that bad?" she asked calmly. Lucy buried her face in her knees.

"They saw my face..." she mumbled.

"Lucy, you have a very cute face with out those eye glasses on."

"Well that's not what I heard last time I check..." she grumbled threw the shorts.

"That was middles school, not everyone is going to took attractive during puberty, you did and they made fun of you for it. And your old highschool doesn't really count, they never saw you when you where in sweats and contacts. Talk about attractive." Aquarius said trying to cheer the girl up, she really wasn't lying though, only her family has ever seen Lucy when she tried to look presentable and took Virgo's advice on looks, it was not much she did but it made a big difference. "It's called hating sweetheart, and it doesn't matter how many dollars you pay for tuition, it's always going to be the same everywhere you go."

"I guess." Lucy said shifting her head to face her sister. They gave each other small grins. "Thanks."

After a few more minutes of silence, the they finally arrived to the diner ready to work. Aquarius parked in her usual spot in the parking lot behind the diner and helped Lucy out of the car. The two made their way inside to the place still the same as always, a few costumers with family, couple of teenagers chilling and the juce-box still pumping. They went to the back room to change into there uniforms when Lucy was stopped by a large hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see.

"Hey Grandpa!" she cheered.

"Hi starshine, how was school."

"Um..." Lucy bit her lip. "Hectic." the old man laughed a mighty roar before continuing.

"Well, Aries had a exam she needed to study for, so I'm going to need you to cover her shift again."

"You mean like waitressing?" Lucy rose her brow. She had done it a few times before, but seeing as she was always tripped by dropout punks and shoved when she carried a plate of food she didn't enjoy it very much.

"It's just until her exam passes over. You know how school can be."

"Ok, sure Grandpa Stache! No problem!" Lucy said happily.

"Don't call me Stache!" He called out as Lucy hurried to the changing it came to school, Lucy gave as much support as she could to her siblings. She worked so hard for two years to get into Fairy Tail, and they worked even harder to get into universities and stuff like that. One day it would be her, and she needed to do what she could so they can return the favor. She hurried into the changing room and got into her usual baggy skyblue fluffy skirt with lose black polo shirt and white collar with matching apron and hat. She turned around before leaving the room, a woman wearing the uniform with short pixie purple hair and blue eyes was standing at the door way.

"Princess! How was school!" Virgo had been calling her princess since the day she was found. Lucy was the baby girl of the family, so it made sence to an extent. and considering her background...

"Hey Virgo-nii, how was the day so far?"

"Nothing to hard, same old boring day for the most part." The purple haired waitress untied her apron and walked to a coat hander to hand it up. She was about to head over to her afternoon classes at a fashion institute she got in. "We do have some new visitors though, from Sabertooth High I think. You should go attend to them, they're cute~"

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully at the 21 year old. "What ever." she laughed.

"Uh, princess! How many times have I told you to change your damn shirt to a small and the skirt in medium! Wearing extra large of everything always swallows your figure!"

"Bye Virgo~!" Lucy sang hurring out the door to the diner.

* * *

The girls pushed the glass doors out of the way and looked around the diner. "Cute right? Pops and I found this place a while back when the limo broke down." Cana explained as the girls searched for a seat. The diner was a good size, big enough for personal space but close enough to feel at home. It had classic checkerboard flooring with a large bar and booths with the blue and black color schema. The group quickly took a seat a a large round booth in the corner and began to wait to a server. Lisanna turned to her older sister.

"Do you really think she's gonna want to talk to us after we made her feel so uncomfortable?"

"Well we did come to apologize. I'm sure she won't be mad."

Canna laughed loudly. "Okay guys let's be real, you only wanted to come here cause you wanted to give the kid a make over right?"

Erza and Mira looked away sheepishly. "Not entirely true. We did really like her."

"We just didn't know she was 'Heartbreaker' material." Erza finished.

Levy began to feel a few stairs creeping up on her. She turned slowly looking over her shoulder, a few jocks from a public school have been eyeing them and looked like they've been challenging each other over them. "Speaking of heartbreakers..." she began with a smile curling up on her cheek. She turned back to the group. "Looks like they are the party girl type and the shy girl/athletic type." she said signaling over to the boys across the room. The girls turned their heads slightly looking over at the males who were rudely avoided the waitress. After a while, another waitress approached them.

"Hi welcome to... WHAT THE HELL!?"

"LUCY!"

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy-san!"

"Lucy-kun!"

Lucy froze with her pen an paper in her hand, she could feel her brow twitch out of annoyance. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see you." Lisanna explained with a smile. Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it seems that we have grown on to you a bit in the cafeteria."

"Besides, we wanted to see if you would like to join our little experiment." Mira added grinning at Erza. Lucy lifted her brow suspiciously.

"What is it exactly?" se asked slowly. "It's not a physical science experiment right...?" the girls shook their head.

"Not exactly." Erza spoke up. "Let's just say I have a little friend who's heart I'm looking after." she grinned. It was clear that they where not going to tell her more about this, so she just shrugged it off.

"Why should I trust you guys on this?"

Before Cana opened her mouth a boy from the other table made his way to the girls, shoving his Lucy out of the way. They looked down at the girls with thirsty eyes and cocky grins on their faces. One of them edged himself to the corner where Cana was sitting. "Hey babe, what's up?" he asked in a low husky voice. Levy was right about the party girl type. Cana returned the grin and edged her face close to the guy, showing no fear. She carets the guy's cheek seductively and brought his chin closer to her face. The boy's face turned into a hot rose color, beads of sweat began falling from his face and his hands began getting shaky. It was so clear to the group that this guy was so use to rejection, that Cana could easily control him with her seductive techniques.

"I know what will be up in a few minutes if ya know what I mean." she said seductively. The boy's face turned into panic. "I forgot my wallet, mind getting me milk shake cutie~?"The boy rushed out of the scene answering the brunette's request as fast as he could. Lucy's jaw dropped at the girl. She was completely amazed by her performance and her level in confidence. The rest of the group gave her notes on improvement and went on as if they saw this on a regular basis, well maybe with the Strausses but she couldn't expect that from anyone.

"H-how did you do that?"

The group smiled widely at the girl, maybe this was what she needed. Under all that armor of hiding her true self both physically and mentally was a girl just wanting to fit in like the rest of them. She was not only what the group needed, but she might need the group if she was ever going to get over everything. Lucy bit her lip with looking at the girl's friendly faces. It remind Cana of a little Dragneel-Marvel they know. "Wanna learn?"

* * *

Natsu pulled up to the middle school into the pick up parking lot. It was a lot like the high school only brown to match the uniforms, and the parking lot was always filled with limos and expensive cars trying to pick up students. It was rare to see direct relatives picking up their kids, so when ever Natsu would show up to pick up his baby sister, teachers would look at him with appreciation while middle schools had dreamy looks. Not everyone knew they where siblings. He parked the car as close as she could to the main gate and began making his way to the front by foot. There he saw a swarm of students rushing out talking about god knows what. He leaned on a tree outside in the shade, trying to look for a girl with blue hair. After a few minutes, Wendy appeared in the crowd of kids, she walked slowly holding her books close to her chest with a timid look. Girls bumped and shoved into her on purpose and laughed giving empty apologies. Wendy bit her lip hard and held back tears. It had been that way all day, and she couldn't say anything about it. She looked down at her feet and continued to walk. Natsu's blood began to boil watching his sister suffer like that. It was the first day and she was already getting bullied. Without thinking he began marching to her. Just before her got there another girl walked by the blue haired girl and pulled her books down shouting bookworm. Her papers scattered everywhere flying in the wind. She Panicked on the floor trying to pick everything up as quickly as she could.

"Hey!" Natsu roared at the girl. The billie turned around, the attitude on her face melted off when she saw the handsome young man rushing to them. She immediately began fixing her skirt and hair making her self presentable. "Mess with her again and I'll-" he stopped when he felt a small hand on is arm. Le looked down at a scared doe eyed Wendy. 'Please don't' she mouthed to him. He immediately kneeled down to her and helped her with her papers and books.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"I don't need you to help with all of my fights Nii-san." she whispered softly, her voice was shaky and in pain. When they got all the papers together he carried her bag and helped her up. She couldn't look at him the whole time he helped. She was too ashamed that she couldn't defend herself like she promised her self she would. Natsu lived her chin forcing her to look at him, their hazel eyes flickered gently. It pained him seeing his sister anything less than happy. Le leaned in and placed a small peck on the girl's forehead.

"It's gonna be alright okay?"

She nodded trying to hold back all her tears in her glassy eyes as they walked threw the shocked crowd of people. Wendy Dragneel-Marvel got a kiss on the forehead by a hot stranger? They walked quietly to the viper and stayed in the car in silence. Natsu couldn't move for a minute. He gripped on to the steering wheel tightly with anger. "They ever do that to you again tell me."

"Nii-san they're gir-"

"I don't give a fuck!" he yelled. Wendy flinched in the passenger seat. He took a few deep breaths calming himself down. "Tell me." he said calmer.

"No." she said. He jerked his head to his sister. "I need to learn how to fight on my own." She looked up at him with a determined face. "You already know I can defend myself if they touch me again, but I will use words. I know I can do it on my own." He looked at the girl with a soften face. He let a chuckle escape his lips. It made him proud that she wanted to be independent.

"Alright." he said starting up the car. "Unless they're boys, then you tell me." he said jokingly. Wendy smiled at her brother, she knew very well it wan't a joke, but she loved how he always to enlighten up the mood.

"Only if you don't tell mom or dad."

"Deal."

* * *

Lucy squirmed around in the chair she was tied up in. The girls rushed around the blonde's rooms examining and observing everything from top to bottom. Erza went through the cloths in the closet, Mira and Lisana checked makeup, Cana and Levy cad accessories covered and Juvia began making a healthly diet plan like the swimmer athlete she was. "You know, you didn't have to kidnap me and take me to my own house!" she yelled.

"Relax," Cana said drinking her 'water bottle' "we waited until your shift was over right?"

"What ever it's not like this whole this is just gonna happen over night."

"That's right." Mira said looking away from the nonexcisting makeup station that she and Lisanna where now adding. "It's going to take a few weeks, but I'm sure we can teach you in no time." She smile walking over to the distressed blonde. "Rust remember, to be a heart breaker you need to follow a certain set of rules. Rule number one:"

"Is that you have got to have fun!" Everyone added in unison. "But when you are done" Mira added. "You have to be the first to run!" The blonde looked confused at the white haired young woman.

"I never said anything about wanting to be a heartbreaker! I just wanted to be more confidant again!" the girls continued their raid or distraction to the poor girl's tiny closet of a room. She and her family lived in a old house built one hundred years ago and was passed down from generation to generation. If a few decades the house would belong to the first biological son of King, Loke. She got the smallest room, but she chose it, and like it the way it was, these girls where reorganizing and taking notes on replacing pretty much everything for her. Why? "And how is all of this suppose to help me?" Levy looked up from organizing with Cana and gave he blonde a friendly smile.

"Well Lu-chan, this is our way of having fun. And to loosen up."

Erza took out the most decent cloths that she found in Lucy's wardrobe and folded them in a neat pile on the bed, and a pile of things Lucy usually wore, big bulky sweaters and shirts with gym cloths. She turned to the underwear baskets in her wardrobe and began to check it out. All the girl had were some sport's bras and boxer cut panties. She took a deep sign of frustration. "Lucy, not even cute bras." she said turning to the girl. Lucy's face turned red as the Erza's hair as she pulled out a sport's bra in the air.

"Get out of there!"

"So what you are wearing right now is-"

"Yes! I have to! Okay, I have to!" The girl's face flushed in red of embarrassment. She never had the confidence to wear a decent bra from her sisters, so she took on Aquarius's old sports bras to hide herself. It was just another piece of armor they had to remove from her. Erza signed and made her way to the bed again.

"These cloths are really cute by the way. Why don't you wear them?"

"Virgo made them, they where for her assignments and needed a model so she used me." The girls stopped in their work and turned to the girl with shocked faces. Once again, creepy smiles began showing up on their faces. Lucy was finally getting the hang of understanding their unspoken languages, and her eyes widen with fear. She began shaking her head violently. "No! No! NO! No! No! No!" she chanted in panic as the girls began playing around with the fabrics. They compared colors and pressed them agent Lucy's skin.

"I like the yellow dress. She has a warm undertone."

"No, give her this, it would show off her curves!"

"I like this, she has nice legs, she needs to show them off!"

"Stop it!" the poor girl kicked and screamed, still unable to move. Finally Erza spoke up.

"You know, perhaps we are being to hard on the girl. We should all join her and change with her!"

"YAY~" they all cheered in unison. The girls began to strip down in front of each other. They passed around one another's shirts and swapped them with other clothes Erza had placed on the bed. Lucy's eyes widen even more, almost as big as her thick glasses, her face was a red tomato and sweat dripped from her forehead.

"What the hell! Personal space!"

"Relax, we are all girls. If you swap cloths with us, we will let you go." Cana bribed. Lucy looked at her feet nervously. The only people that have seen her would be the girls in the house. She didn't even change cloths for PE in her old school.

"I-I don't know."

"You want to be more confidant right? How can you do that if you can't strip down in your own room?" She had a point.

"Fine." she whispered quietly. The girls squealed in excitement, and began untying the scholar from the chair. Lucy stoop up dusting herself off and took a big sign. She looked nervously at the group, while they waited eagerly. Her arms crossed at her waist nervously clinging on the the hem of the uniform shirt. She began to pull it up and over her shoulders and off her head slowly, and pulled down the skirt to her ankles. The girls gasped at the Lucy's figure. She was…fit.

Her large chest was hugged with a sports bra that ended at her rips, her toned body was curved and filling like a runners body, her legs where nick and strong with fit and strong muscles, her ass was nice and perky and her arms where slim and toned like the rest of her. She was a nice curvy girl that could steal any guy's glance. She was defiantly heartbreaker material. Lisanna once again took off the glasses while Juvia undid her hair. Her face had flawless fair skin, with large round brown eyes, a button nose and full plump pink lips. She was like a little doll to them. They squealed and began throwing cloths around.

"Put this on!"

"Now this, this is really cute."

"Put this in your hair!"

"We need to get you a hair cut!"

"Call the eye doctor and see if we can get her some contacts!"

Lucy took a large sigh. This was gonna be some school year...


	3. Rule Number 2

_Rule Number two: Don't get attached too somebody you could lose_

* * *

Natsu and Wendy had opened the door to their overly large mansion and kicked off their shoes. A few of the servants where their to greet them and take their school bags and offering them a few after school snacks as always. Of course, Natsu says yes and Wendy turns down the offer. "Come on nii-san, we need to look for mom." she tugged on to his sweater. The two headed down the hall past the front door grand staircase into the large manner. Their mother was a layer, since Natsu was born had been working from home. She was the type of mother that never wanted her kids to leave her sight, which of course meant Natsu would sneak out of the house to parties occasionally and be a bad boy while his sister was an as angelic as she seemed. Not counting that she blackmailed him every once in a while to get something out of the situation. Their father worked from home as well managing the Beach Resort Industry from his office on the other side of the house opposite from their mother. They finally reached the wooden pollished double doors of the office. Natsu was just about to barge in when the blue haired girl stopped him. "Manners." she nagged. He rolled his eyes and knocked a few times on the door.

"Mom?"

They heard a few smashed and ruffling on the other side of the door along with a couple of 'ouches' and 'hand me that shirt'. Wendy and Natsu glanced at each other akwardly scratching the back of their heads.

"Um, Mom? Dad?" he called again.

The door swooshed open revealing their parents painting hard. Grandine had her hair hair tied back in a very messy bun and a her blouse on backwards, while Igneel had his usually gelled hair in a spiky ball mess, his tie undone, shirt buttoned wrong and his pants falling from his waist. The kids's eyes widen in shock and a slight disgust.

"Hi sweethaert." their mother painted. "You guys are home early" she smiled nervously.

"No. We came on time. It's 3 pm." Natsu said bluntly. "You know you could've just put a sock on the door. At least we wouldn't have interrupted." Grandine and Wendy looked shocked at the pinkette, Igneel on the other hand tried his best to contain his laughter by bitting his lips. "Well, later guys! See you in a bit!" he hurried down the hallway pulling on Wendy's arm. "Let's go sis, e have homework."

"What?" she said dumbfoundedly. The parents stood there for moment blinking at their children. The middle-aged woman turn to her husband.

"What just happened?"

"I dunno." he shrugged. "But who cares. Wanna go at it again?"

She playfully punched his arm pushing him back into the room.

Natsu ened up going back into his own room and changed into some basketball shorts and a loose tank top with running shoes, grabbed his gym bag and began to head out to the back yard. He noticed a small bell sound fallowing him. He looked over his shoulder to find a blue kitten following him. "Happy!" He cheered. "You wanna come watch me train too buddy?" the kitten gave a squeaky meow in response. Natsu just smiled and continued to jog threw the garden. It was more of an elegant 'enlightenment' themed romantic garden his mother planned out. Complete with fountain, white rose bushes and everything. Lucky, Igneel had the house built next to a forest, where Natsu was free to run and practice is Lacrosse as much as he wanted. He jogged his way to the post out in the open field and set his bag and began to dig out his iphone and placing it in his pocket and pugging his headset into his ears. Rock music began blasting threw his eardrums as he set up his staff and ball. He eyed a wide trunked tree in the distance with a death glair. It was marked with dents and scratched from his practices throughout he years, some days it was his best friend, others it was his worst enemy. He took in a deep slow breath.

"Here I go."

He dashed as fast as he could to the tree, arching his arms back with the staff and flung the at bullet speed to the target tree. Bullseye. He jogged back and started again. And again. And again. And again. Before he knew it his phone went off, cutting him straight from his music. He slipped out his phone breathing hard to look at the screen. 'Shit! Mom.' He answered. "Hey Mom what's up?"

"_Natsu hurry back to the house, it's almost dinner_."

"What already? It's been like 20 minutes."

"_You might want to heck your phone again sweetie, it's almost seven_."

He glanced up at the autumn sky, she was right as always. It was a rosy peach fading out to a raven sky in a beautiful twilight glow. "I'll be there in ten." he sighed. He really needed to get more practice time in. How els was he going to be the best of Mongolia, better yet Fiore, if he never trained? He hung up the phone and began to back up his bag heading back to the mansion. When he got there, his family was once again waiting for him. He set his bag at the doorway and took his rightful as he did in the morning, and his little buddy sitting in the seat next to him.

"Sweetie your face is covered in sweat." Grandine looked at her son with concern. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You'll do fine in the tryouts, aren't you already on the team?" the butlers came in to set their meals down in front of them. Natsu got the most meats and more food than everyone, while his kid sister got the most vegetables and had soy meat. She was a vegetarian. Even happy got a small dish with chopped up raw fish.

"Well, yeah. But how am I gonna make it to the top with out any extra practice?" he began cutting into his meat and adding more sauce than any human should be allowed to consume. "Beside, I'm always doing the stupid list stretches Wendy."

"It is not stupid!" she squealed. "I designed it so you wont tear your muscles with all the work and strain you put on your body so you want have permeant damage!" she crossed her arms and pouted. Her father rose a brow impressed at the girl.

"Very good Wendy." he smiled. Wendy beamed proudly at her father.

"I made several designed for different sports. Hokey for Gray, Fencing for Erza, Swimming and Diving for Juvia and Wrestling for Elfman." she announced proudly. Her father nodded in approval and grinned at his baby girl. She was extremely intelligent, and was getting ahead in her studies faster than any other student, just like her mother.

"Well I'm sold." he turned to his son. "She, should start training you if you ask me."

"Aw, come one pops." Natsu groaned. "I already have her as my personal medical team, I don't need her to train me, I do fine on my own."

"Well, speaking of Gray..." Grandine tried to change the subject. Her son and husband gave her an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Grandine, I'm pretty sure that's kinda off topic."

"Well too bad I'm bringing this up." she said bluntly before continuing. "Ur called and wanted to set up a dinner with a few other of our business allies and a few clients."

"Really now? Fullbuster thought of that?"

"Yes," she said swallowing. The conversation had turned lame and boring for the teens, so they just sat in silence. "I believe she wanted us to meet before the October Masquerade Ball for dinner, then head to the party together."

"Do we still need to go to that?" Igneel groaned. His wife nodded cheerfully. He didn't even bother to protest, when it came to fancy dresses and parties, Grandine was just as girly as any Lisanna. More even. "So businesses reps are gonna be there?"

"Oh she didn't say anything the reps going, the owners are going to be there with their families."

"Who?"

She grinned widely. She knew that her children would be happy to hear a few of these names at lease. "Well the Fullbusters, Strausses, Scarlets, McGardens and the Clives. Jude Heartfillia where invited, but do to his circumstances..." she trailed off.

Natsu and Wendy perked up from their plates. So not only was his best friend going to suffer with them, but the almost his whole band of friends. Wendy got along with all of them so she was happy too. They smiled shyly at their parents. "Aw," Grandine placed her hand on her chest. "Is some one excited because Lisanna is going to be there?" Natsu tilted his head.

"I was thinking about having a food fight with Gray and Elfman actually."

"But what about your little crush on her? She's very pretty, and a good model from what I've seen in Sorcerer's weekly." she felt her daughter tap on her shoulder

"Mother you have it mixed up." Wendy explained. "Lisanna had a crush on Natsu, but that was in middle school. They are pasted that."

"Oh!" she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Well then, Natsu do you have anyone you want to take?" she asked. He though for a moment. The first person he thought of was the weirdo in his Trig class. She was getting along with the girls so that was a plus, she was funny, but then again she didn't seem like she would like the whole fancy dinner and ball thing.

"Naw."

* * *

Cana smiled softly looking at the scene. The girls where once again swapping cloths and dressing up their little scholar. The blonde finally looked like she was enjoying herself, se had a small shy smile on and did try on the different cloths with the girls, she even posed in front of the mirror and stood still to take a selfie with Levy with out her glasses and her hair down. Cana crossed her arms and shook her head in a delighted sense of disbelief. She's known Lucy for a while now, and they know a lot about each other, not everything of course, but things like personality traits, likes, dislikes, ect. She's never seen her so out of her shell before. It was one thing when they talked alone at the diner but with other people, she was happier, even if she didn't show it all that much. Cana turned her attention back to the dresser and began to pull out cloths with everyone, but her brown eyes caught a quick glance at a picture. It was a woman in her late 20s, with brown eyes and long golden blonde hair like Lucy tied up in a royal bun and wearing an expensive gown. She took a double look on Lucy and back at the woman in the picture. She recognized the woman from somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it. She tapped her chin studing the picture further.

"Cana?"

She turned to see the curly blue haired girl "Yeah Juvia?"

"What are you looking at."

"I don't know actually." the brunette stepped aside to let the swimmer take a look for herself.

"Oh, that's Layla Heartfillia." she gasped. Lucy's head jerked up. the group slowly broke away from their fun and gathered around the retro photo. Lucy's heart raced, and her mind became a haze in panic. 'No, no, no, no, no, no' Juvia turned to the nervous blonde. "Why do you have this?"

"I-It's from an old magazine!" she blurted. Not a bad lie. "Yeah, that's it. I cut it out when I was in middle school cause I thought she was a good role model." she laughed. The group exchanged glances, accepting her excuse and turned back to the photo.

"She really was, wasn't she?" Mira stated more than asked. "She was such a great scientist, and a great spokes person for environmentalist. I admired her a lot too."

"And beautiful." Lisanna added. "She could have been a model for Dad, right Mira-nii?"

"Yeah."

Lucy's eyes began to swell up, she could feel a lump forming on her throat. Her new friends where so kind to say things like that about her mother. It warmed her heart that people remembered her at all. A knock sounded on the door. "Lucy?" it was Aries. She creaked the door open slowly. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay I'll be right- Oh wait!" she turned to the girls. "Would you all like to stay for dinner?" the girls nodded politely. "We'll be right down Aries, just let us change cloths." her pink haired sister nodded and closed the door behind her. The teens began to quickly dress themselves in their original cloths.

"Hey Lu-chan," Levy said slipping on her blouse. "Your contacts should be getting here by mail in a couple of weeks so you can finally wear them to school and ditch the glasses if you want."

"Thanks Lev, but I think I'll keep what ever heart breaker business I have here where it belongs. Outside of school."

"Okay, what ever you say." She said slipping on her skirt. The group headed down stairs to the first floor into the dinning room. Her large and loud family had already been there and began to eat. The twins Gem-the girl-and Ini-the boy-sat next to each other as always, Aquarius sat next to a tall tan man with half of his hair died white and the other died red, Scorpio, across from them was a man with dreadlocks done up in a horn style, Cancer, next to him was a pail man with a goat face, Capricorn, a large man name Taurus, then a man in a horse suite, Sagittarius, then a boy with teal hair, Pieces, a brown haired girl that wore it up like Cancer named Libra, Virgo across from her, with Aries and Loke next to Grandpa Stache. The girls stood there slightly stunned by the large family. It was actually rare that they all sat together to have a meal, the diner made everyone take turns with shifts and with them all in college and taking on second jobs made everything a bit more difficult.

"Um... Lucy?" Lisanna asked. "Where are we gonna sit?" Lucy giggled.

"Don't worry this always happens when we have guest over." she said pushing up her glasses. "Hey every one!" she called out to the crowded table. "Make room!" Cancer and Taurus began to get up and pulled up a few extra foldable chairs. Capricorn stood with Scorpio and Pieces to get the fold-able table from the other room. After a few adjustments, the table expanded and the dining room was even more crowded than before. Everyone was fighting for food, passing around drinks and laughing at each other's stories. It was a bit to take in, but after a while the girls felt right at home in the big family. They even began to share their stories on how they found the foster home.

Capricorn, Taurus and Sagittarius were all biological siblings that found the place after they ran away from their last few homes when they where in middle school. Aquarius and her brother Pieces walked in on a rainy day when they where 9 and 8, they don't remember much of their past or parents. Aries was alone, she was found by Loke at a park sleeping on a bench at 14, her parents had past away when she was younger and didn't want to live in an orphanage. Cancer and Libra are biological siblings, they walked into the diner one day in high school and where found out they where living alone without their parents. Apparently they where abandoned in middle school, so King took them in. Scorpio was alone as well, he jumped from foster home to foster home always getting into trouble, then he met Aquarius she she took him in. Loke, Virgo and the twins were all siblings and the only biological children of Celeste King. Their mother died then the twins where born, so he was a single dad his whole life. Then there was little Lucy, the last and the baby of the bunch. Stumbled into the diner in the pouring rain after running away from home and not eating for two weeks. They all found a home, and are ready to expand it at any time.

After dinner was over, Lucy walked the girls to the door. "Sorry if it wasn't the fine dining you are all so use to. Mac and Cheese was the best we could do for tonight."

"Don't sorry about it Lu-chan." Levy smiled. "We had a lot of fun!"

"Yeah your family is very interesting, and have a fascinating history. I wish I wasn't an only child." Erza smiled. Levy and Juvia and Cana nodded in agreement. A long limo drove up to in front of the house and honked a horn. "Well, there's our ride. We'll see you at school tomorrow Lucy!" the group waved off and jumped one by one into the stretch limo. Lucy waved as the car pulled away and drove off as fast as it could. She smiled to herself. They liked her when she has her bulky cloths on, and still like her when she didn't. Hm. They where called real friends right? Should she tell them? No. Not yet, it was too soon. She walked back into the house shutting the door behind her.

* * *

A few days have passed, then a week, then two. And it went on as the first one did usually. She would work early and see Cana with her father, get driven to school by the assistant PF teacher, hang out with Levy in her AP class, each lunch with the girls, see them at the diner, then to her room for to practice Rule Number 1. So far she was getting the hang of it, sure she still dressed like... well a slop to school and work, but she was getting out of her turtle shell at only thing she hated about the days that when by was Trig. It was 6th period again, the last period of the day. Uh, how she dreaded being in that class. It was always girls squealing 'Natsu this' and 'Natsu that!'. It had only been a pair of weeks within the school year and she was ready to kill her self. How can a girls just through themselves at a boy they hardly know was nonsense to her, but she did enjoy having small talk with him every once in a while.

"So you've never been to a single game or match of anything?" Natsu gasped dramatically. "How can you live?"

"Well I was never really into all that. I have other things to worry about."

"What can be more important than playing a game of lacrosse?"

"I dunno, maybe _working_, and _grades_, and oh I know! Kissing the deans ass for getting me into the school." she said sarcastically. Natsu laughed with the girl.

"You're such a weirdo!" he chuckled. "Silly girl, thinking that is more important." he said ruffling in the lose hairs in her messy bun. She swatted his hand away and gave a slight giggle.

"Well, if it makes my nakama happy, then yes. I am a silly weirdo for thinking that." she smiled. Natsu looked at the girl curiously tilting his head. The only reason for doing what she does is to help her nakama, making it the most important thing for her, bigger than sports. Which was huge for him by the way, well, next to setting off fire crackers. It was finally something they both had in common. He gave a soft smile to the girl, it was genuine and sweet, just like all of her smiles. Jellal arched a brow to the pinkette, and elbowed Erza to pay attention. The Red head glanced up to look at the two juniors engrossed into another conversation about nothing. She smiled widely biting the inside of her cheek to keep her from squealing. The two were getting along quite nicely on their own, but she was determined to push this a little more. Good thing the girls have her back on this.

"_Natsu_~" another fan girl called in her scratchy high pitched voice.

"Uh." Lucy groaned in disgust and smacked her head on the desk while the pinkette attended to the girl. Her moment of peace was gone, but there were only a couple more minutes.

Later on that night the girls where in the diner, Lucy had just gotten off her shift so the group decided to walk to Lucy's for dinner. It was Taurus's turn to cook tonight, and he made the best burgers. The girls have been talking about an annual ball they where invited too. Lucy wasn't very interested so she just stayed on the sidelines to listen. "I'm thinking to go by my flirting character this year, what do you think?" Mira asked.

"So you want to go as a girl that hits on her sister in front of guys?" Levy joked. It was true though. To mess around with boys, the Strauss sisters sometimes played around with words and flirted with each other, guys seem to like it for some strange reason, and it always got them free ice cream at the mall and other things when they maxed out their credit cards. it was all part of Rule Number 2: Don't Get Attached. Lisanna shrugged at the comment.

"I wouldn't really mind. I kinda wanted to be a kitty."

"Suits you. Maybe I should be a Liberian, or Belle from beauty and the beast!" Levy clapped her hands together loving her idea.

"I was thinking about going as a knight." Erza announced.

"Juvia was thinking about the sparkly blue drapery gown and ice princess mask."

"OOOhhhhhhh" Lisanna teased "Trying to get a certain hockey player to notice you huh?" Juvia's face turned turned a bright pink. She turned to the blonde trying to change the subject.

"What about you Lucy?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to go as to the October Ball?" Juvia asked again. Lucy looked at them confused.

"Sorry, but I can't go to a place like that."

"Why not?"

"Well, I can't really afford something like a dress for one thing. The second is that commoners don't go to balls and the last thing would be my lack of caring to go." the girls all gasped in horror. Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to walk "Seriously, what's with all the dramatic gasps today? Let's be honest, you all saw this coming." the girls exchanged glances at each other and shrugged off the shock. Although she tried to be more confidant by dressing up around then, she really wasn't much girly about anything. Unless you get her to talk about stars and/or books. She's a total fan girl for those.

"If we found a dress for you," Lisanna began "will you come with us? All our parents are forcing us to go on this 'friendly' dinner with a couple of business owners." Lucy tapped her chin for a moment. If she had a dress and was being offered free food who could say no? Is this how gold digging feels like? She nodded, earning a squeal of delight by the white haired pair. They group finally reached the house porch and began making their way to the door. On the on the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed a dark brown haired boy in a public middle school outfit. "Romeo?" she turned around smiling at the brown eyed boy. He happily returned the smile to the blonde. The rest of the group came to a pause and took a glance at the adorable boy, gawking at his cuteness.

"Hey Lucy! How are ya?"

"Good! How's school?"

"Ummm... " he scratched the back of his head looking at the ground. "Kinda boring actually. I got in trouble today for setting off a firecracker in class on accident..." Lucy face palmed herself. Romeo was a boy in her neighborhood that lived next door with his dad and uncle, because they where usually at home, he spent a lot of his free time at her house or after school with a few other kids. Setting off firecrackers was one of his hobbies unfortunately, she still had a few burnt marks she needed to cover up from the times he would set one off in the living room.

"How mad is he?"

"Pretty pissed."

Lucy took a deep sign and removed her hand from her face placing them over her hips. "Well, I guess you'll be having dinner with us." she shrugged and turned to her group of friends. "Guys, this is my neighbor Romeo. Romeo, these are a couple of the girls from school I hang out with."

"Wow you have friends Lucy?" he teased earning a glare from the blonde.

"Keep it up and I'll serve you toilet water twerp!" the boy laughed along with the group and made their way inside the house. Romeo did what he usually did and headed to the kitchen while the girls scurried up the stairs and into Lucy's room. Mira was still giggly over the brown haired boy downstairs and couldn't control her fan girl squeals.

"He's so cute! We should introduce him to Wendy! Their babies would be adorable!"

"Mira!" Juvia gasped "She's thirteen, Natsu would kill you if you or Erza try to pull a match maker stunt like that!"

Lucy rose a brow in curiosity, she's heard of this Wendy girl before, but never actually thought she had a connection to the freak with the pink hair in her class. "Why would he do that?"

"She's Natsu's little sister in middle school." Levy filled in. "She goes to our old middle school, and Natsu is _super_ overprotective when it comes to her." she turned to Erza with a giggly smile on her face. "Remember the time we went to the mall, and a boy was checking her out!"

"HA! And Natsu was almost arrested for beating the poor fool. Yeah, I remember."

Lucy was rather shocked to hear that. She never expected him to be a caring person, to her he seemed like a dumbass who was passing his way to school for his money and looks. He was funny she admit, and was pretty chill at times, but loving and caring? She needed to see that for herself.


	4. Get them Falling

_Get them falling for a stranger, a player._

* * *

Lucy jumped down the stairs with her backpack already on ready for breakfast then off to work. Gem and Ini where just about to make their way up the stairs to there room. "Good morning Lucy!" they greeted.

"Good morning Gem, Ini. Are you two going to work this morning."

The twins glanced at each other for a moment, then painfully turned back to the girl. Gem spoke up "Actually, Celeste thinks its best-"

"-if you don't work mornings anymore." the man finished for her. The had a habit of doing that and talking in perfect sync too. It was a freaky twin thing, but it was also pretty cool.

"What why?"

"Well, for one thing you have school in the morning-" Gem Began "-and with Aquarius already there-" Ini continued "You will need to take the train to school. The house is closer than the school is, so you could just take it from here." they finished off together. Lucy could feel the blood on her face drain to her stomach.

"What do you mean she's already at school?! Classes don't start until 8!"

"She needed to be there earily for some couch meeting thingy." they said. "Something out athletic season starting."

The blonde smacked her forehead. How could she forget that. Erza and Juvia where talking about it a couple of days ago, and the pyro wouldn't shut up about sports _ever_. Aquarius must have been part of preseason training for the swim team. Juvia made varsity two years ago, she was on the op of her game and is anchor in almost every relay race she was in. She took her training very seriously and never stops trying. She would get along _swimmingly_ with Lucy's eldest sister. The same goes with Erza and Natsu, the two have some pretty determined players, Erza fenced and had a rep of begin called her mother's name 'Titania Queen of the Fairies' and the season was starting now. It was sort of a Legacy thing, and the pyro just wanted to be the best. She took a disappointing sign and climbed down the rest of the stairs, it was 6am and had a bunch of free time.. "Guess I should just make breakfast. You you two want anything?"

"No thank you, we'll eat at the diner." they called going up stairs.

Lucy set her bag on the couch in the living room and slouched her way to the kitchen. She was mainly bummed that if some one would have told her last night she would have slept in a bit more. Sleep and food, everything she could ever want in life, or any teenager in that walked in quietly into the kitchen door way. "Stop it~" Lucy could hear Aries whisper playfully, slowing the girl to a stop. Aries was cooking some scrabbled eggs over the stove with her back agent Loke's torso. He had his arms snaked around the pinkeye's waist and his face dug into her neck kissing it softly, their backs facing the blonde. She covered her mouth trying so hard not to laugh at the couple. According to them, Lucy was the only one who knew about them.

They where to scared to come out to Grandpa cause they where both technically his kids, but they was no biological relation between the two, so Lucy saw nothing wrong with it. They loved each other and that's all that matters. She was failing in her task of holding in her laughter, the rest of the siblings knew about them, and where okay with it, it was just funny how they still acted how they should be hiding it. Aquarius and Scorpio where completely open to King's kids, they should too. "Watch out Grandpa is coming!"

The two jumped apart and covered their red faces. Lucy burst into laughter, that joke never got old to her. "Damn it princess!" Loke scrolled "I told you not to do that!"

"Yeah, that was really mean Lucy…" Aries pouted.

"I'm sorry guys, I just had to! You two looked so adorable though. Can I have some breakfast too sis?" she said taking getting a plate from the covered and took a seat in the breakfast area of the kitchen. Aries nodded walking up the the table with the eggs and pacing a few on the girl's plate. Loke sat across form her with Aries. They couple always felt funny having breakfast with the highschooler, there was an odd felling that always emerged from the both of them when ever they where alone with her. In a way, it reminded them of the way Celeste talked to them then they where being raised.

"So, hows the school? It's treating you well? Any cute boys?" Loke asked taking a bite of food. Lucy shrugged.

"Well it's alright and no boys." As if she'd date a selfish asshole from that school. "You guys see the girls almost every night, so that's self explanatory." Lucy giggled. The girls really seemed to like being around her house, and the family loved having them. Aries and Virgo especially. They thought it was good that Lucy to be enjoying herself with school kids rather than just her family and a few neighbors.

"I really like your friends." Aries smiled. "they seem really sweet, and seem to be helping with your self esteem."

"Yeah they are. They are kinda giving me lessons in a way."

"And the…" Loke cleared his that before continuing "bulling? Do you still get that?"

"What does it matter." she shrugged. "You guys know that I never really paid attention to that. I don't even know if they still do to be honest." she turned to her watch, 6:50. Guess she didn't have as much free time as she thought. She eyes widen in worry "I need to get going now, I gotta take the trolley train to school now thanks to Aquarius." she frowned getting up and placing her empty plate in the sink. She walked around the table and kissed her sister and brother on the cheek saying goodbye and rushed out the door. The stop station was not too far from her house, but the walk to the school was going to be brutal. She stayed at the station humming softly to herself, there where others around, mainly college kids, and a few adults. Lucy was use to talking the trolley almost everywhere, it was like taking a subway to a new yorker. In almost no time at all, she was off the large red trolley train and began the long walk to school. She checked her watch again. 7:20. She could make it.

Hopefully.

* * *

Wendy grabbed on to the sides of her seat for dear life. She hated having her brother drive, she'd rather have him throwing up in a car everywhere rather than driving it, especially when they where running late. Natsu stepped in the gas a bit more, going faster than the speed limit. He loved the rush and how the colors in front of him merged together into a blur.

"Slow down! You're gonna kill us!" Wendy screamed. "Why did you have to eat the stupid pie for breakfast! You know you get sugar high easily!"

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" He howled.

"Please slow down! It's a road not a freeway!"

The teen sighed, he did have limits in scaring the girl. "Fine." he lifted his foot off the gas slowly making the viper slow to an normal safe speed. "Happy?" The car soon arrived at a cross sigh, forcing it to come to a stop. "You are almost never fun." he pouted.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous and reckless your driving was just now? I mean, you could have-" and then she was toned out. She could be such a worry wort some times. His bored eyes wandered around the street, watching the crossers walk by a in awe of his car. Everyone but one. A gray blob with glasses walked by the car nonchalantly ignoring and avoiding the crowd. Natsu sat upend leaned a little over the wheel.

"I know her.." he whispered with a small grin on his face. He lowered his window and stuck his head out.

"Hey Weirdo!" he called.

"What the hell?!" Lucy turned her head of the car, he couldn't see her face through the glasses but he could tell her shock. She didn't know the guy all that well but would tell that he was a wreck full monster.

"Why are you _walking_?"

"Why are you _driving_!?" she was more shock because he could drive? Mean!

"Get in loser, I'll give you a ride." he laughed jokingly and opened Wendy's door. The bluenette scooted closer to her brother and invited the girl in. Lucy was frozen, she could feel the envious flairs from surrounding pedestrians jabbing her. She wanted to get to school on time… Did she have much a choice? She hurried into the car and squeezed next to the middle schooler.

"Thanks pyro.. I guess." she mumbled closing the door. The car took off once the road was clear. She eyes traveled around the sink black and red details of the car. "Wow." she whispered. Her eyes fell the cute bluenette. She didn't look much different from Natsu, but was just about the cutest thing she's ever seen. Mira was right, her and Romeo would make the cutest babies ever. "AWWWWWW" she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Good Gods the lessons where taking effect even without her friends dressing her up as a doll... Oh no. Natsu's jaw dropped a little bit. And he thought she wasn't a 'girl'.

"What was that?" he laughed

"Something that never happen!" she snapped at him. She faced the middleschooler again and smiled kindly "I'm sorry about that. You are jet so adorable." she said controllably holding out her hand. "I'm Lucy Heart."

"I'm Wendy Dragneel-Marvel." Wendy shook her hand politely. "Nice to meet you. Are you a good friend of Natsu-nii?" Lucy was just about to answer when the pinnate opened his mouth.

"She's the creep obsessed with stars in my class." he blurted with a teasing grin. Lucy reached over and punched his arm playfully. "Ouch." he flinched.

"Natsu-nii, don't be rude to our guest." Wendy ordered calmly. "I apologize for my brother's rude behavior."

"Wow, you are a very polite young lady. Sure she's related to you Natsu?"

"Hey!" he called out offended. "I can be polite. I'm giving you a ride right?" Lucy rolled her eyes any giggled. Her laugh sounded like little bells going off in church.. wait what?

He shook his head from the thought and drove up to of a large brown castle like building. The car came to a halt and the passenger seat swung open, letting Wendy struggle to get out. She pecked her brother's cheek and bowed her head to Lucy. "Bye Natsu-nii. Bye Lucy-san!" she rushed out of the viper and waved off. Natsu drove off waving is hand out the window

"Take care of yourself!" he yelled out. He pulled is harm back in and rolled up the window laughing to himself. Lucy smiled at the goofball sitting next to him.

"Thanks for the ride." she said shyly.

"No biggie."

"No seriously, I don't know what I would have do-" she glanced at the expensive radio clock. 8:10! "WE'RE LATE!"

"Relax. We'll just skip first period." he said casually. Lucy looked at him outraged, how could they have been so side tracked that they are ten minutes late and no where near the school. He glanced at the girl. "What?" she crossed her arms and gave him the look his mother gave when he didn't clean his room, yes, even rich kids had to do that. Lucy fell back in her seat and pouted looking at the car floor. "Awe, come on Luce. Don't be like that!"

"I have to. You made me late! My sister is gonna kill me!" she grunted burring her fingers in her messy bun. "No! Even worse, she's gonna black mail me about this until Graduation, and tell grandpa Stache anyway!"

"Sister?" he rose a brow. "You have sibling?"

"Yeah..." she sighed. He waited a moment for an . She just stared off into the was rather curious, they talked a in class, but didn't know anything about each other. The weirdo was more and more interesting every day.

"How many?"

"13."

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKK**_

Their bodies halted forward with the sudden stop and fell back in an _oomph_, Natsu shifted in his seat fully facing the blonde."Okay, let me get this straight." he placed his hands together in front of his nose as if he was praying. "_You_, have _13_ brothers and sisters."

"Yes."

"How!?"

"I'm adopted." she stated as if was obvious. "I thought that was clear the first day we met."

"Not to _me_!" he started up the car again and adjusted himself in his seat. "I thought we where friends Luce." he said in a pouty face as be began to drive. She looked at him oddly.

"Well I guess you don't know me like the girls do." she smiled playfully.

"Can I?" he grinned at the girl.

* * *

The two ended up laughing up a storm about the most ridiculous things, she would share some stories and he would share his own. They laid on the hood of the parked viper looking up at the sky watching the clouds. She still couldn't believe they where going to ditch what seemed like the first class and turned it into the whole day. "Okay, okay" Natsu was catching his breath from another laugh attack caused by the commoner. "So, there are 14 in your house, 15 including you and only 2 bathrooms?"

"Yeah, the boys don't really have a problem with it, but the girls." she shook her head. "It's a war zone. But it's mainly Virgo, Libra and Aquarius who fight all the time. Aries, Gem and I try to stay out of it. Although sometimes Gem and I but heads occasionally. I'm assuming you have your own bathroom in your own room?"

"Yeah. How'd you know? You stalking me or something?" he joked.

"Why yes darling~" she sang sarcastically. "Oh, my word revolves around you and your perfect smile and face!" she dramatically placed one hand on her forehead and another on her chest to add to her act. Natsu laughed some more.

"Well why didn't you say so my darling Juliet. How I've been waiting for your confession so I may return mine!" he said in a dramatic acting voice. She began to laugh hard, unable to keep up the joke, which made him laugh even just as much. They rolled around the hood of the car hugging their guts to keep from bursting. She haven't laught this hard since her mother was alive. After a good ten minutes Natsu and Lucy's laugh began to calm down, allowing them to take long deep breaths. Natsu turned his head to look at the girl. His chest began to tighten slightly, and his face felt a little warm, but he didn't care. All he cared about was watching her gaze up at the autumn sky.

"So what about your parents?" he asked softly. "Do you know anything about them?" she sighed deeply.

"Yeah. I remember them and everything."

"Tell me about them."

"Well," her eyes drifted around the sky. "My mother, she was beautiful. Like an angel. She was my best friend and everything I did, I did with her. She was there when a good friend of mine moved away, when I was bullied in elementary school, and... everything. She was such a great mom. She gave up her dream job to take care of me and watch me grow up, and to do all those things moms do in the tv shows ya know?" she said turning her head to the pinkette who was engrossed in her words. "She was one of the greatest souls I could have ever met." her voice cracked slightly. He gazed at the girl with a sympathetic look, wondering if she was tearing up behind those glasses. She turned her head once agin looking up at the sky. "One day she got sick, and we couldn't do anything about it. She was gone by the time I was 7."

"And your old man?" he asked

"He might as well be dead too me too." she said with a slight bitterness. Natsu was a bit taken back by her tone of voice."After my mother died, he was never the same. I was no longer his daughter, just a painful reminder of who the love of his life was and a puppet he used to get what he wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"He was gonna use me. It's as simple as that. When I was 11 I packed up what I needed and took off, then found the diner and never left. Blood doesn't make nakama, so King to me will always be my father." she sat up on the hood "Wanna grab a bite to eat?" the teen sat up as well.

"Yeah sure."

The two hung around the driving to no where in sugested a place to eat, Natsu heard about the place and seen advertisment but never actally gon so, eh hey did. Ten minutes later Natsu couldn't get over how awesome his drive-thur burger tasted. "DISHIS DA BESH THING EFFFER!" he roared with his mouth full. He had one hand on the food and the other on the wheel. Lucy laughed

"I can't believe you've never had a drive thur meal before."

"These things are so good! And it was so fucking cheep! Why are you so poor if you just eat this all the time?" he joked pulling up to the diner and parking the car. They sat in silance for a moment.

"Well, thanks for the day pyro. I had fun." he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, me too." she opened the door and hopped out waving goodbye. He leaned over to the window and began to call for her again "We should do this again ya know?!"

"Yeah, how about no!" she yelled back playfully. she really was something els.

* * *

The next day at lunch the guys where in their usual spot in the cafeteria doing the usual, Natsu and Gray tossing food at one another, Freed telling them to calm down and Elfman admiring his muscles. Jellal of the other hand, was studying, not book, oh no. He was smart enough as it was, he was observing the Drangeel-Marvel kid hard. He couldn't help but think about how he was talking to the new kid lately. Sure their conversations where about nothing important, and she seem more annoyed with the brat than anything, but there was something there between them that the two didn't seem to notice. Erza was the first to point it out, and was pretty excited about it, Jellal was more confused than anything. Natsu wasn't a total idiot. He knew when girls flirted, just chose to not flirt back, when he did it was to an unusually high standard babe that was a total bimbo. Never once in his life has he shown genuine romantic intrest in any girl, guy or whatever the guy was into. Why now? More importantly why her? He always said if he where to be with some one they had to have standards. Standards the bimbos met but she could never reach. How could he go down to this level girl on her looks? She wasn't cute, didn't rally have much a figure to show off he could tell, and seemed to be sarcastic and short tempered. He just couldn't put the pieces together. She didn't seem at all interested in the rich kid either, but the way they talk and he looks at her...

"Jellal!"

He shook out of his thoughts. Natsu was snapping his fingers in the bluenette's face getting him put of his trance. What?" he asked innocently o the annoyed pinkette.

"Dude, I was called your name like twelve times! What the hell are you looking at me like that for?"

Jellal didn't realize that he was staring at the junior for a while, he did look like he was solving a problem the way he was sitting ad looking. The senior sat up in his seat and cleared his thought. "Sorry man. It's just..." he brushed his hands through his hair.

"Is there something on your mind?" Freed asked worried for his friend.

"Her? Really?" Jellal looked at Natsu with a puzzled look, the group then looked at the confused pinkette curiously. This conversation just made an interesting turn.

"Who-what man? What are you talking about?"

"That girl you sit with in 6th period."

"Luce?" his heart thumped slightly saying her name. It felt weird. "What about her?"

"You Like her." he stated bluntly. Natsu's face began to feel a few degrees higher than usual, little beads of sweat began to fall on his head as well. He couldn't help but feel how his chest felt tighter and tighter. It was such a foreign feeling to him. He glanced around the table, everyone was staring pretty hard, no one harder than his best friend though. He looked slightly offended actually.

"S-she's a classmate."

"A classmate you like." Jellal pointed in victory. "Admit it! I see the way you look at her dude!"

"You like a girl and you didn't tell me tabasco mouth?" Gray punded his fist of the table

"I never said I liked her icecone dork!"

"You didn't deny it either!"

"Erza said you guys hung out yesterday." Jellal said with a grin.

"Shut up!"

"Why did you not tell me any of this?" Gray kept protesting "Fucking Erza knows and Jellal but not me?"

"I said shut up!"

"How could you like some one who looks like _that_ anyway?"

"Hey watch what you say about Lucy Snow cone!"

"Make me!"

"You wanna go!"

"Fuck yeah!"

the two stood up and began attacking each other violently. What was really funny is that the cafeteria was so us to seeing this that no one gave much of a reaction. Jellal just smirked at the two. "He totally likes her."


	5. The Natural

"Come on, Lu-chan!" Levy pleaded "That's seriously _all_ that happened during the date?" the girls where bugging and crowding Lucy at the lunch table. She had just finished telling why she wasn't at school in the most honest and pure way as possible, she hung out with Natsu. End of story right? HA! No.

"For the last time you guys, it was not a date." the blonde insisted. "We hung out as friends and laughed at a couple of things. How is that considered a date?" she pushed up her thick glasses before taking a bite of her rolled up omelet. Aries was kind enough to make her a really big bento box in the morning, and she was looking forward to eat it. In peace that is. Lucy was still the girl in her big gray sweater, boy shorts and her glasses, Natsu is a jock who doesn't go for her type. She was completely fine with that anyway, she was focused on getting into a good college to follow in her mother's footsteps. Mira rolled her eyes at the girl.

"What ever flouts your boat love." she rested her chin in her palm. "But it was a good thing you are now looser around other people. I think it's time for the next step in your confidence lessons." she winked. The group nodded and giggled in agreement to the whit haired senior. Lucy couldn't help but feel that she was going to regret this later on. After lunch, Levy and Lucy walked along side each other to their lockers with out the group. She sighed deeply knowing very well what is going to lie ahead of her after work. She punched open her locker and groaned.

"What's the matter Lu-chan?"

"I'm just wondering how I got involved with getting heartbreaker lessons again." Lust as they switched their books and closed their lockers, two boys, one with strawberry blonde hair in a pony tail and another in a black pony tail, made their way to up to them. Levy seemed to groan in annoyance just by looking at them.

"I'll just remind you this way." she whispered to Lucy. "Hi Jet! Hi Droy!" she waved to the boys. They boys grinned flirtatiously at the girl.

"Hey Levy, how come you weren't in the benches during track try outs? I made a good show." Jet said.

"Yeah, and how come you haven't gone to the book club meetings?" Droy added. Levy sighed softly and put her index finger to her lips biting her nail softly. She looked away shyly and pressed her knees together.

"I'm sorry guys." she bashed her eyelashes. "I didn't mean to neglect you two..." dear god was she sparkling? Yup. "It's just that, I've been showing my new friend Lucy here around school and helping her out with the adjustments." she looked up with her eyes twinkling in innocence "She's a scholar here, so she needs a lot of help to learn our accustoms and lifestyle and..." she looked down at the ground making circles with her foot. "Gomen Nasai..." she pouted. The boy's jaws dropped to the ground at her adorableness. Sweat was dripping from their foreheads and stood rather stunned. she quickly winked at Lucy, grabbed her hand and dragging her away. Lucy looked over at the star stuck boys dumbfoundedly. Really? Just Levy being shy was enough? "Remember why?"

"Yeah, I guess." she blinked at the bluenette confused. "But don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No. You have not seen, my ultimate form." Levy grinned proudly. Yup, she was the cute-nerd type of the group. Lucy couldn't help but crack a small smile at her friend. "Well, see ya after school Lu-chan!" she waved off. Lucy returned the wave and headed the opposite direction of the semi-empty hall. Not long after she was bumped into hard on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sor-"

"Watch it commoner!" Lucy knew that voice. She turned around to find a short haired teen with tan skin. The girl looked up and down at the commoner girl in pity chuckling softy to her self. Angel's judgmental thoughts where so loud Lucy would be able to hear them from around the world. The girl couldn't help but stare awkwardly at Lucy's chest, as rose a brow. The blonde self cautiously pressed her books to her chest defensively and glared at Angel. It was so hard to believe that she was related to the Strausses Sisters, sure she was beautiful but looks could only get you so far. "Sorry to say that good looks can't rub off on hanging around cute girls isn't going to make you pretty you know, it only makes you look even more gross than you already are." the white haired girl smirked. Lucy just looked at her with an emotionless expression on her face. She didn't really care that she was being bullied, she grown use to it, yeah it hurt at times, but she would always have to remind herself that she had bigger things to worry about. Like keeping her grades up and helping her family. Lucy continued to walk past the girl as if nothing ever happened. Angel looked steamed, if it's one thing she hated more than lower class citizens, it was being ignored. She grabbed the blonde's arm aggressively and yanked at it. Lucy dropped a few books and had them with a few of her papers scattered around the marvel floors. "HEY!" she yelled. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Is she bothering you Luce?" a voice called from behind. The two girls turned their heads to find a pink haired teen with a long scale patterned scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously. Angel immediately dropped the girl's arm, and trembled with her nerves. The tan girl blushed furiously, the hot stuff Natsu Dragneel-Marvel was talking to her! She began fanning herself and taking deep breaths to calm her racing cold heart. Lucy being Lucy, ignored that factor and began picking up her books. Well there went her goal of not being late to class. Natsu took a few steps closer to them. Angel's heart raced faster and faster with each step he took. He finally reached them, she opened her mouth to speak-

"Luce let me help you." he bent down gathering a few pages.

"No Natsu, it's fine don't worry about it."

Angel went dumbfounded. Was Natsu- the Natsu- helping her? She looked down at the sense in front of her. Natsu was handing the blonde her papers while she just stuffed them in a large notebook in a hurry. "Natsu!" she yelled. His head jerked up glaring at her.

"What?" he spat coldly.

"H-how could you- why would you-" she couldn't figure out the exact words to describe the wrongness of this picture. "She's a commoner."

"She's _human_ and should be treated like one." he stated blunt and coldly standing up. Lucy stood up next to him and thanked him. "No problem Luce, lets go we're late. Erza is gonna kill us." the two dashed down the hall, leaving the confused girl in a jealous twitch.

* * *

Lucy packed up her things after class and ran out of the room as soon as she heard the bell. Erza gave her the stink eye when she and Natsu walked in late, she didn't was to feel the wrath of Titania. "Hold it!" she froze in her steps. Fuck. Slowly she turned her heal and faced the red head's burning angry face.

"H-Hi E-erz-za!" she waved nervously. The scarlet haired girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an explanation. "L-look it was my bad okay. I tripped and fell and my stuff got all over the place." Unlike Erza, Lucy didn't notice Natsu creeping up on the two "And Natsu helped me and we ran to class i swear!" Erza turned to Natsu with a serious look.

"Is this true?"

Natsu shifted his weight to on one leg and rose a brow to the blonde. She lied. "Tell the truth Luce."

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza boomed. "Lucy! What happened?"

Natsu could tell that the blonde was glaring at him threw those spectacles. Her cheeks red with anger and her lips pouted. "Angel happened again." she said quietly lowering her head. Her friends knew about her bulling issue thanks to Mira Lisanna and Levy. Cana knew she was teased every now and then at the diner by a couple of punks, and always defended her, but never heard of her being bullied at school until Levy brought it up. Erza and Juvia, being the athletes they where, wanted to kill Angel for hurting a comrade. She was forced to promise to tell whenever she was bothered again. That afternoon was the first time Natsu ever seen it. Erza growled slightly.

"Lucy you should have come to me!"

"I don't need help okay, it's something I'm use too."

"That's not okay Luce." Natsu crossed his arms staring at the girl. He looked hard and serious at the girl. "You're not alone in this okay? We got your back." he smiled at the girl. Lucy looked away still with a pouty face. It was nice to know that there where people behind her, but she still wasn't going to say anything. She couldn't drag them deeper mess she brought herself into. Having them as friends was bad enough. She nodded, letting them know she understood. "Good"

"Well, glad we have this settled. I can't meet you guys at the diner so I'll meet you guys at in your room later okay? I have fencing practice in a bit."

"It's okay, I'll see you later Erza!" She waved off the scarlet haired girl leaving her alone with the pink headed freak. "Don't you have the sports with the stick training thing too?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the girl in annoyance.

"It's Lacrosse, and yes I do. But I have to pick up Wendy and take her home first." the two began walking together making their way out of the school.

"That's cute." she smiled. "You taking care of her so much." she said pushing the doors into another hallway. He grinned slyly at the girl.

"Really now~" he chuckled "You won't happen to be falling for me now would you?"

"What would make you think that?" she asked honestly.

"Um..." _Did she really not get it? Wait was I actually flirting with her!? _He shook out of his thoughts when he saw the blonde waving his hand in his face.

"Natsu you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine!" he chuckled nervously and scratching the back of his head. "Do you need a ride to work? I can drop you off on my way to back from dropping off Wendy." Lucy smiled politely at the boy.

"Thanks pyro," she giggled "but I can't. I need to get there on time and I have plans with Cana, Levy and the Strauss Sisters."

"Awe that's too bad." he opened the final doors of the school leading them outside "I was kinda hoping we could redo our little adventure." lucy laughed

"As fun as that was pyro, I'm not gonna ditch school again. I already get my ass beat by Aquarius at home, i don't need my grandpa and brother into this!" they waled down the stairs and down the path into the front gardens of the school. Natsu tilted his head at the girl lightly.

"You talk about your siblings a lot. When can I meet them?"

"When you go to the diner I guess."

"Hmmm..." he placed his hand on his chin "I might take you up on that."

* * *

Lucy pushed the doors of the diner open making the little bell sound, only to see the place nearly empty. Besides Levy, Cana,Lisanna, and Mira, there was only one booth full of familar faces. She smiled at them, they use to be good costomers and come every day like Cana, but she haven't seen them in a while. She headed to the booth full of Fairy Tail Students and greeted everyone again. "Hey guys. You're all here rather eairlier than usual."

"We needed to talk to your sisters about your uniform." Mira explained. "It's too big on you, and we need you to be a little more showy for your next lesson." A nother bell. Libra was just entering the diner with a moving box and dressed in her 50s uniform. Lucy rose a brow, Libra has morning shifts with Leo and the twins, why was she still here? The blonde Looked around the diner, noticing that neither one of the waitresses she shares shifts with was there.

"Libra, where's Virgo and Aires?"

"Aries is out back, and Virgo had to go study for some test she had, but managed to finish your uiniform before hand so don't worry. Here you go!" she smiled. Lucy glanced suspisously at the girls while still talking to the older college girl. They waved back with their fingers nervously, knowing Lucy was one step away from losing it.

"I never asked her to fix _anything_."

Libra looked back and forward between the two teams. "But Mira said..." she covered her mouth in embarrassment realizing what was going on."ooooooooohhhhhhh~... and here I thought you where just trying to come out of your shell."

"I am." she glaired at her sister. "These guys are helping in a very inapropriate way." she grited through her teeth.

"If it makes you feel any better, Virgo just adjusted it to your size like she's been dying to do for the last couple of years."

"Really?" Libra nodded letting Lucy take a sigh of releife. "Alright then." she shrugged in defeat taking the box. "I'll try it on." she made her way past the staff doors next to the kitchen and bar and into the locker room. Libra smiled and asked if the girls wound like anything while they waited, they ordered their usuall sodas and smoothies while they waited. After Libra left the girls sat impatiantly twittling their fingers. Cana layed back in her chair crosing her arms. She knew Lucy well enough that she was not going to be happy when she finds out how tight the uniform was now. She pradictied her screams holding up her fingers in three...

Two...

One...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Told ya she'd hate it." Levy and Mira stood from the booth and made their way to the doors and knocked.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked sheepishly

"I'm gonna kill Mira!"

"Awe, come on it's not that bad right? I bet you're adorable as ever."

"I know costumers out there! I'm not gonna let them see me like _this_!"

Mira rolled her eyes. She pushed the doors open, reached in and grabbed the waitresses arm yanking her out. Lucy was in her uniform, but damn... The shirt was tight, hugging the shape of her bust showing off the woman she's been hiding, the skirt was high waisted and a few inches shorter ending at mid thy showing off her long curvy legs, and the aprin was attached to the skirt and no longer hiding her chest. Lucy blushed in embarassment. "Lucy, you waer stuff like this in your room with us all the time!" Mira said annoyed "This is no different."

"It is so! We are in public in my work place!" She yelled.

"If you aren't comfortable and confidant in your own environments what makes you think you can be in the general public. This place is no different than your own home!"

"But-"

"What ever! You look Lovely! Levy, get the contacts from Lisanna, and Lucy put your hair down." Levy nodded and did as the senior told, Lucy on the othr hand, crossed her arms and pouted. "Luuuuccccyyyyyyy..." growled the she-devil giving a dark aura to the blonde. Lucy froze, a sweat began dripping down her temple slowly. She did as she was told with a nervous chuckle, she pulled put the elastic on the top of her head letting the golden locks fall down to her waist. Levy soon returned with a a small box handing it to the blonde.

"Here. Do you know how to use them?" Lucy nodded. She had used some before, but lost them when she was in middle school and Grandpa couldn't afford a new pair.

"How do you know my-"

"Lisanna called your doctor the day we met." Levy filled in. Damn, the things money can get you. What els did they find out about her…? She shook of the feeling quickly and headed back into the staff room to put on the contacts. Mira crossed her arms and smirked proudly with their accomplishment while Levy bit her nails unsurely. She wanted Lu-chan to get out of her little turtle shell, but didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Levy, we are all doing a good thing here. It's how she'll lean."

"Do you think so?"

Lucy walked through the doors, her doll face now revealed without her old man glasses. She bit her lip nervously and clicked her ankles together looking for any kind of positive feedback. The rest of the girls stood up and joined the girls in the judgment time. They eyed her up and down in satisfaction, Lucy was the same adorable doll they dressed up in her room, but with the bright pink blush in her face made her look so sweet and shy like Levy in her acts. "So?" Lucy asked.

"What do you think guys?" Cana smirked "I think she's a spicy type if ya ask me." she continued.

Lisanna tilted her head and held her chin. "I don't know, she seems like a shy type."

"I think she's library type." Mira added

"No, she could be a strong but silent type like Erza…?" Levy question. The girls kept on discussing and questioning the girl giving small comments, all positive, but the blonde still felt rather awkward being judged. The bell jingled again, meaning more costumers.

"Lucy!" Libra called from across the diner, she was holding a couple of plates filled with dirty dishes on her tray and heading to the kitchen. The girls moved aside revealing the waitress to the scholar. Libra's eyes bugged out large. "Wow." she gasped slightly. "You look…Nice." she nodded. Lucy smiled slightly and blushed. "I know you're having fun and all, but you have costumers." she gestured to the new comers taking a seat at the booth. Lucy's eyes widen, she knew them. A large buff metal punk rocker with an insane amount of piercings, a bow with sink black hair tide up in a bun with tattoos of triangles on his cheek bones and none other than the little middle schooler on her block. She can't let them see her like this! What would the tell the rest of the neighborhood? She looked to her sister in panic.

"Can you take them?" she pleaded.

"Lucy, relax kay? It's just Gajeel, Bacchus and Romeo. They come here all the time." her friends began pushing the girl to the booth in encouragement.

"Okay Lucy," Mira held up her index finger. "Remember the two rules we learned so far okay? Have fun and don't get attached." with that she pushed Lucy to the booth at full force. She nearly tripped over her shoes. God, she was going to humiliate herself. She took a deep breath and made her way casually to the three boys looking at the menus. She flashed her usual smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Well come to 'The Zodiac', may I take your order?" she asked cheerfully holding up her pen and notebook. The boys took a double take on her, their eyes widen with shock. They've never seen _her_ here before. With out missing a beat the the one with tattoos, Bacchus smirked and turned on the charm she knew he used on the girls.

"Hey cutie, hows it going?"

The young waitress smirked, they had no idea it was her. Maybe she could have some fun with this. "Oh, you know same old same old."

"Same old, same old huh? That sounds kinda boring. Why don't ya come with us for a ride later after the shift. I know another little blonde that can sneak us free drinks." She could tell that the neighborhood drunk teen was having fun with this. She glanced quickly at Gajeel who had his eyes narrowed at her as if he was studying. At least she knew the world wasn't filled with total morons. And by the look on Romeo's face, he knew from the start.

"Really? Another blonde? Do I know her?" she asked innocently "It's my first day here."

"Then you probably don't. She's a bit of a geek with glasses and stuff. But she's kinda cool. Not much of a looker like you though." Gajeel and Romeo began to chuckle. Lucy put her hands on her hips and looked at the flirt with a face of sarcastic amusement.

"Gee _thanks_ Bacchus." she said bluntly and sarcastically. The flirt became slightly confused and looked to the punk rocker who was now dying of laughter. along with Romeo. Gajeel was banging on the table and holding his gut.

"You idiot! That's Lucy!"

"WHAT!?" he looked at the girl in shock with a blushing face. She waved happily at the idiot and laughed with the others. "Holy shit what the hell happened?! I mean you look great and all but geezes!"

"I got contacts and my uniform fixed thats what." Lucy giggled. She was "Anyways, I'm gonna guess the usual for the both of you then?"

From afar the girls observed the blonde working her magic. She didn't seem to be doing much, they just liked her and be doing just fine on her own. Lisanna put a hand on her hip and smiled. "She's a natural."

* * *

Natsu walked through the front door of the mansion hot and sweaty from the practice. Happy was the first to greet him at the door meowing and clawing for his owner's attention. He had his bags over his shoulder and was slightly tired, but made it home in time to have some more training time. First things first, he needed to greet his parents. He set his book bag by the door and carried his gym bag over his shoulder still and headed to his mom's office. Hopefully he wouldn't interrupt another 'session' his parents had. He headed to the his mothers office and raped the door. "Mom?"

"Come in!"

He turned the knob and pushed the door open. His mother was sitting on her large mahogany desk studying a few papers. She glanced up and smiled at her young son. "Hi sweetie."

"Hey mom." the pinkette waltzed inside to his mom and bend over to kiss her cheek. "How was work?"

"Boring. How was Practice."

"Lame."

"Well, what happy life we live huh?" she smiled. He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, where's pops?"

"Out for a….meeting." she bit her lip glancing down at her work. The teen rose a brow.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" the woman ignored his question, her eyes where so transfix with the papers in front of her. "Mom?"

"Uh?" she looked up at her son to see his concerned face and face palmed herself. "Oh. Sorry sweetie. It's the case I'm working on." The boy looked slightly interested and took a seat in front of the dest. When ever his mother was so focused on a case of any kind like that it meant it was something pretty complex or had some sort of an awesome story behind it.

"Well what is it?"

"It's a Heartfilia case." she muttered. "His daughter disappeared years ago as a child, and he's still looking for her." Natsu has heard of that before. But didm't pay much attention to it. "Something about needing an heir to the company…"she placed her "If he doesn't find her….the company will belong might be up for auction or even passed to an ally of the Heartfilia Hotels Inc." she looked up at her son. "You father is thinking about buying it. It might work well with the beach resort branch of the Drangneel Empire. So this could benefit you and your sister later on."

"So he's off to discuss about the auction with some accountants?"

"You catch on fast." she grinned. Natsu smiled back at his mom with his famous cheeky grin.

"Well I'm as big of an idiot as you though huh?" he laughed. She giggled softly at his comment.

"Go get your sister, it's nearly dinner time."

"Kay." he grunted getting up from the chair and heading to the door his this bag. "Can I go and trai-"

"No!" she snapped. "You just had three hours of practice, go get your sister take care of your muscles for a bit!" she nagged. Natsu groaned loudly.

"Fiiiiiinnnnneeee". he made his way back to the entrance of the house where the grand stair case was and dashed up to Wendy's room. She had her door slightly open with music playing from her computer. Natsu peeked through the door, she was laying on her large king size bed on her stomach studding something about human anatomy. She was humming softly to herself bitting her the tip of her pen. He pushed the door further and nocked getting her attention. "Hey baby sis."

"Hey Natsu-nii." she said sitting up. "Need something?"

"Mom wants you to help me wit my stretching before dinner." he walked inside and laid down on the bed beside her. The girl gave a small 'kay' while climbing down her pink bed and heading to her victorian style furniture. She pulled out a box of medical supplies and dug through the bottles. Finally, she pulled out a bottle of oil and a heating pad. She made her way back to her brother.

"Strip." she ordered. He sighed loudly and began taking off his jersey he wore for practice. He did not to change after practice in hopes of adding some more training time at home, now he can't thanks to his mom. "Lie down."

"You know I always imagined a girl giving me orders like that? Just never thought it would be my kid sister." he pouted.

"Don't worry Nii-san." she began rubbing her back with the oil "Some day you might find a girl that will tolerate you enough." she teased. Natsu chuckled slightly. His mind began to wonder a bit. Some one who can tolerate him? All of his friends can, or well the girls can't really stand him for more than a couple of hours though. Lucy didn't though. She lasted a whole day with him, and was laughing most of the time. She was really funny and got his jokes, smart enough to get into the school of full scholarship, was and really nice. "Natsu-nii your back is getting super warm, are you getting sick?" she asked worried.

"Huh? NO!" he stood up defensively to face his sister. "Why would you say that?!"

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously "What were you thinking about?"

"NOTHING!" he felt his face burn. Why was this happening!

"Natsu….." she crossed her arms concerned "What's going on?"

"Nothing! I-I- gotta go!" he dashed as fast as he could out of that room leaving Wendy dumbfounded on her bed. First it was at lunch, now at home, what was going on with him. He felt his chest tighten up again, and felt his heart skip slightly at the thought of the blonde. But she wasn't pretty or anything, he couldn't be attracted to her. No way! She was a friend! And it was way to soon in the year, he was only talking to her for a month! A month! He dug his fingers in his pink hair. Food. Yes food, that will get the weird feeling in his gut to go away.


	6. Rule number 3

_Rule Number 3: Wear a heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve. Unless you want to taste defeat. _

* * *

Lucy kept serving and smiling at the customers in her new look while the girls stat in their usual booth watching closely. Cana rested her chin on her palm and smiled at the girl. She saw how happy she was and how beautiful she shined, the complete opposite of when she first met her.

_Lucy was in her glasses and messy hair waddling around with a tray filled with dirty dishes. She was about 14, and had just started working at the diner. Sure, she's been living with her foster family for a while now, but she was always too young to work there. A few more of her siblings went to college, and took the opportunity to pitch in what she could. It was her first week, and she was messing up left and right, dropping plates, not cleaning right, and even tripping over costumers feet. She tried her best to keep her balance while juggling the tower of plates in her tray. She was losing the battle, poor thing. Cana and her father where in a booth near by watching, Gildarts was just waiting to start busting with laughter, while the girl felt bad for the little bus girl. 14 and working? She climbed out of the booth and made her way to the messy blonde. Lucy was just about to lose it._

_"Whhhaaaa! AHHH!"_

_"I got cha!" Cana rushed by her side, just in time to catch the other side of the falling try. Lucy looked up in shock at the brunette. "Need a hand?" Cana smiled. Lucy blushed of embarrassment, and slightly shame, a costumer shouldn't be helping an employe. _

_"Thank you." she whispered quietly. "I-I don't know how to repay you..." she muttered shyly hiding behind the plates. Cana laughed, a girl her age was so shy and scared, it was too cute. _

_"Just get me a vodka soda every once in a while and we'll call it even, kay?"_

_"Kay..." the blonde smiled thinking about the simple task. It's not like she haven't done that for anyone before. "Seems simple enough."_

_"I'm Cana by the way."_

_"Lucia Heartfi-" she stopped her self suddenly bitting her like. Cana leaned in slightly closer, waiting for the blonde to finish. "L-Lucy. Lucy Heart."_

_"Well it's nice to meet you Lucy, come on and lets put these things in the kitchen..."_

Cana giggled at the memory. It was the summer before freshman year, and the two have been friends ever since. It amazed her how in such little time she was evolving, before Cana, she was nothing more than a scared little girl hiding behind her big brothers and sister, then she was a sarcastic clevermouth, and now... She was almost complete. The astronomy nerd had mastered Rule Number 3 perfectly. Cana turned to her friends at the booth. "So what do you think, she ready for the final step yet?"

"No," Mira replied shaking her head. "she still needs to get use to being outgoing in here first. It's only been a day. Maybe in a week or two."

"Besides, Erza wants to be the one who does the final step. She thinks it'll be good for the both of them." Lisanna added. Cana slouched in her seat in disappointment taking a sip of her 'soda'.

"Do you think we should do it before the ball?" Levy asked worried. "I mean, at the pace we are going-"

"Don't worry about it so much Levy." Mira smiled at the worried bluenette. "It's a _masquerade_ ball. If we don't make it by then, that could always be their date, or we could postpone it before the season starts."

Lisanna and Levy rose their brows impressed by the white haired girl. "Wow Mira-nii, you and Erza really thought this threw."

"Anything for romance~!" Mira winked.

A large shadow began hovering over the girls. They looked up at the dark figure towering over them. "What is this I hear about a ball and romance?" a low voice asked. It was Lucy's Grandfather Celeste 'Stacheman' King, as in every cliche romantic comedy, he was overprotective of his children, mainly the girls. He didn't sound too happy when the world 'ball' means 'party' and 'romance' was used in the same sentence. His baby girl going to a party to hook up with boys? Not a chance. Mira saw the look in his eyes knowing exactly what it meant, so she giggled and began charming the man with her famous sweet smile.

"Oh Hi Grandpa King, we where just talking about the October Masquerade Ball and how romantic it would be if..." her eyes fell on the unfortunate soul in front of her "_Levy_, had a date!" she turned back to the man smiling again. Levy's face drained into a paper white pale.

"W-wh-?" she blinked dully at the senior as she continued to talk.

"But we are still looking for a potential escort. Do you think you'd know anyone?" she bashed her long eyelashes at the old man with innocents. King rubbed his chin slightly. and began to think of the neighborhood boys, the ones from Lucy's old highschool where out were...no...just no. He looked over his shoulder to his granddaughter speaking to the booth of boys and giggling. Her 'transformation' didn't really shock him all that much, she was beautiful to him no matter what. He thought again, glancing down at the black haired boys. Gajeel maybe. He might dress in a sort of unusual 90s rocker way, but he was a good, honest working boy at his fathers mechanic shop. Not at all what he use to be when he was a young brat.

"Gajeel." he stated simply. The girls looked around the giant man to the punk laughing at Lucy's joke. Levy's face burned red.

"HIM!?"

"He's perfect!" Mira cheered clapping her hands. "Is he good friends with Lucy?"

"He comes by every once in a while. He's not a bad kid, he works and tries to help his dad as much as he can. He has terrible sence of style and music though." King explained.

"I'll say." Levy muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile the girls teased the bluenette about a rocker, Gajeel was having a catching up moment with the blonde. He would glance at the table every once in a while and look back at Lucy. "So, you got into a rich kid school?"

"Yup. I managed to get the scholarship for junior and senior year."

"Who are they then?"

"Who? Them?" she looked over her shoulder at the girls giggling and laughing at Levy's tomato face. She gave a small giggle. "Oh they are my new friends!" she smiled at the 19 year old.

"Since when do you have friends?" he scoffed. Romeo pointed at the teen and laughed.

"Right!? I said the same thing once!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and glanced at the tattoo faced male. He was still staring at her in disbelief and poking her cheek testing if she was real. She groaned in annoyance. "Bacchus, cut it out. Or no more sneaking in drinks for you." the male retreated his finger and placed it on his chin.

"Are you guys sure I'm not so drunk that I see _Lucy_ as _hot_?"

"For the fifth time yes!" they cried out at the same time. He looked past her to see a brunette in the distance teasing a another girl and drinking what he could only assume was alcoholic. He smirked slightly at the hot babe watching how her nose wrinkles up making a face playfully at the friend, and how her smile mischievous smile was hiding a twinkle of innocence. Her brown hair was bouncing and curling up with every jolting movement she made. He heard how her smile echoed softly in his ear drums, and his eyes fell on her plump round-

"So, you guys are watching over Romeo for a few days huh?" Lucy's voice smacked the drunk back into the conversation.

"Yeah, his old man and uncle needed to do a job and wont be back for a few weeks." he tried to play it cool. Lucy smirked at him and began gathering a few dirty dishes the boys had on her tray.

"I'll get your seconds in a minute. Romeo, if you know where to find me." she began to walk away. "Oh, and Bacchus!" she called turning around. "She's off limits." Lucy gave a dark aura to the male. The tattooed 20 year old lowered his head nervously. _Gods damn it..._

* * *

His practice ended early, but if he wanted to outshine his brother, he needed to stay. His body's sweat echoed as it hit the cold hard ice beneath his skates, his lungs filled with refreshing air cooling off his chest. He looked up at the clock behind him, 5:30. Shit, his mom was gonna kill him. His skates dragged his sore heavy body to the exiting gate and headed to the locker. Inside he took off the layers and layers of armer and clothes he had soaked and stuffed them his large locker without order until he was in his boxers. It was quiet, not many kids were at school, or teachers in that matter. Who would stay there longer, fancy rich academy or not it was still school. Let's be real here. He cracked his sore neck around in a circle, it was painful to move after working so much. It was worth it though, or at least it will be. His father was an investor and his mother use to be an Olympian figure skater, without surprise all of her three children took on the athletic path like her. Ultear was the oldest, she was already as talented as her mother and training in figure skating with an instructor right now and attending a University, Lyon was a senior at Lamia Scale Academy and the captain of the hokey varsity team, Grey being the youngest was always out shined by his siblings's accomplishments. Like how his sister gained another trophy and his brother was just fucking perfect in every way. He loved hokey, and loved the cold, but he loved winning more. He was done being the cute little one. Tryouts for the team placements are almost over, and he needed to be on top of everything. Just as he was about to shut the door of his locker he heard a loud splash.

_Splash_?

He stopped in his tracks and listened again. The soft sounds of echoing water filled the quiet locker room. He crept his way around following the sound, eventually making his way out to the second exit of the lockers into the indoor pool. The pool gym was dark, all the lights where off but the gentle light indigo glow of the pool lights glowing in the darkness. The lights swirling around on the walls and ceiling, he looked around to see if he was alone. No one. He shrugged and was just about to turn to walk away.

_**Splash**_.

He jerked back around. The water was no longer still, it was rippling around, a dark figure darted underneath the water shooting to the other side of the pool at great speed. "Wow" he gasped. The figure hasn't even gone up for air yet was was already to the other side. The figure reached the wall and emerged from the water revealing ocean blue locks. She climbed out of the water, her curvy body dripping wet. He stared at the beads of water sliding down her smooth pale skin, envying their permission to touch. She glided her fingers through her wet main eliminating more exes water making her way around the pool the opposite side from where he stood. Her perfect hips swayed from side to side, strutting off her legs that went for miles revealing a tattoo of the school Fairy on her high thy. Was that there before? Her hips swayed from side to side with small silver beads sliding down from her inner thy to her feet. She climbed up on to a short starting diving block and bent over in a running stat, her ass curving up into the air and curving her back. He felt something hot going on 'down under' and on his face. His heart raced watching her leap back into the water doing over her starts and reliving those moments over and over again.

She was beautiful.

"Juvia!" a voice called

Gray ducked hiding behind some bleachers as the echo of the foot steps grew louder. Juvia looked up to the figure getting out of the pool. "Erza. Hello."

"Are you ready to go to Lucy's? They said she did a really good job with the outfit."

_Outfit_?

"Yes, let Juvia change first. Do you think She'll be ready by the ball?"

"Of course, I'll accompany you. And no, she won't be ready." she sighed in disappointment "Jellal recommends that we take things slowly."

_What the fuck are they talking about? And Why does Jellal know?_

"It seems fair. What about _him_? Do you think he'll want to?"

"I'll make him want it." she laughed "He'll do anything if I threaten him."

Hell Erza, anyone would.

He heard the echos of their footsteps drift off. "What the hell are they planning now?"

* * *

Natsu took in a deep breath playing with his staff and glaring at the target tree. He had just come back from practice, but he still needed help with his shots, for some reason he had been slightly off his game. He arched his arms back and dashed at full speed to the tree, then flung the staff over launching the ball missing the tree completely. "Damn it!" he growled. He rushed his fingers through his sweat-filled hair. What was wrong with him? Just a few weeks ago he was good enough to make it into the captan slot, and now he could barley pass as a benchwarmer. Natsu pulled out his phone and checked the time, almost 7. Damn it, if he was not at the dinner table clean and fresh in 10 minutes his mother was gonna have his head. He put the phone back into his pocket and slumped back to the back yard in disappointment. If Lucy was there she could make a smartass comment about how much he bragged to her about being good. And there was nothing more humiliating to him than being proven wrong, especially by a girl. Scratch that, if he was laughed at by Lucy. That would have been rock bottom. Why did it matter what she thought anyway? The shit everyone els gave him was already bad enough, but he could care less of rats ass. Only other people that mattered that much where his sister and parents. Sure he cared about his friends like family, and would do anything for them, but his relationship with them was that they would stick by him no matter what shenanigan or situation he was in, and didn't really care about disappointing them.

Why was Lucy and different? Better yet, why was he even thinking about her? What is this? Even through dinner he was quiet and not saying a single word. He played with his food instead of eating it, and just nodded at everything that was told to him. He needed to talk to someone, and he knew his father was tired and wanted to sleep, but he was the only other person to go to. Well, him and Gray, but he would never admit to something like this to that bastard. They already made fun of him for thinking that Natsu liked a girl who looked like Lucy. And if he figured out his feelings and found that he in fact _did_ like geeky gray blob Lucy, the Ice princess would never let him live it down.

Natsu laid on his enormous bed with his hands folded behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression. Wendy came in to check up on him and give him his usual body treatments, but he didn't feel like talking about this to her. He had one person to turn to. He heard the creek of his door open, a shirtless Rose haired middle aged man was standing there leaning agents the frame with his arms folded. "You couldn't wait for tomorrow?"

"No, not really."

Igneel sighed making his way to the beanbag chair and pouncing on it. It wasn't really rare to get alone time with his son, but he never asks for help or advice or was usually training for the season or life lessons lectures that where fun, or telling the boy his stories about back in the day. "So, now that the doctor is here," be flipped himself over making it more comfy. "what do you need to talk about?" The pinkette looked back at the plain white ceiling. Weird how everything in his room was covered in something with posters and junk, but not his ceiling. It felt empty.

"How do you know when you like some one?"

Igneel blinked at the teen slightly caught off guard. He accepted to be talking about the nervous jitters he might have been having for the placement try -outs or having second thoughts about the company he was going to inherit. This was completely out of character. The man bit his lower lip thinking about what to say, they had an agreement about dating, he wasn't allowed due to the focus the teen had on the Drangeel-Marvel empire. It was never really a problem though, the boy never had interest in anyone emotionally, he was just a flirt a business parties he was forced to go to. Everyone knew that. Who knew the former player's son would be a late bloomer? "Natsu, what is it that you are feeling?" Natsu shrugged sitting up and looking at his father.

"I can't explain it. I like hanging out with her, and she's a weirdo, but in a good way. She's really funny and laughs at my jokes, and she does't do this goo-goo flirting thing that other girls do. She's really nice too, or at least to everyone els she's nice, and puts nakama first..." his face beamed talking about her, Igneel could only smile sofly at the pinkette.

"You _liiiiiiiikkkeeee_ her~! Who ever she is.."

"Ya really thinks so?"

"Trust me on this, you like her. So when are you gonna bring her to the house?" he cooed at the flustered boy. Natsu looked away nervously scratching his head. He never really thought about doing anything about his feelings, then again he probably already was but didn't take notice like the dense idiot he is.

"Um... never?"

"AWE! Why not?"

"Cause, she already met Wendy and likes _her_ better! I'm not gonna drag her here so she can like my family more than me!" he pouted. Igneel crossed his arms glaring at his child.

"Well then how els are you going to get her to date you!"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to date."

"According to your mother. _I_, on the other hand, have been waiting for this for too long. I want grandkids damn it!"

"_Pops_!" He whined in embarrassment. He felt his face burst into flame and smothered it with his pillow. Igneel laughed so hard he literally began rolling on the floor. He was in is late forties but was just as much of a child as Natsu. "Damn it old man! How do I stop this? Why do I even like some one that looks like that!"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait!" Igneel slowed his laughter and turned to the poor flustered teen. "What do you mean, looks like that? Now you have to bring her here for dinner!"

"Even if I did she wouldn't come, she has work or something like that..." he muttered threw the pillow.

"Where?"

"Some old 50s diner."

A grin spred across the middle-aged man's face. "Then I know where to have dinner tomorrow night!"


	7. In Progress

Natsu played with his food once again in lunch the next day. He liked Lucy. His dad made that very clear last night. The guys where just talking up a storm of what they should all dress up as for the ball that was a week away. Natsu didn't really care, he was just finding a way to get his dad from going to the diner tonight. He glanced around the table real quick before going back to his chopped up steaks. Gray was acting weird for what ever reason, and Jellal wasn't around. But he's absence was expected every know and then seeing as he was a student council chairmen, and helped Erza around with her student body president thing. But Gray was playing with his thumbs and shaking his leg impatiently.

Freed narrowed his eyes to the pair, Natsu was never quiet and Gray had the patience of a saint. But today they seemed to have switched sides completely. He set down his silver fork and knife and folded his arms. "Okay what's going on?" Gray and Natsu glanced up at their green haired friend with a 'huh?" face. Elfman stopped his munching and decided to tune in. "Gray, you are barely in the conversation, like your mind is els where and Natsu-you arn't even trying to participate. It it like you are tuned out into a different dimension." he lectured.

Gray's eyes traveled past Freed to the back of the cafeteria, Jellal walked past the double doors with a the scarlet haired president. He growled and stood up violently making his way to the back of the room. Freed called after him along with Elfman, Natsu was back into his own world mixing his food on his plate. Erza waved goodbye to the bluenette as the Fullbuster rushed up to him.

"Hey Gr-"

"What the hell do you know that we don't!" he whispered yelled. Jellal blinked for a moment.

"What are you-"

"Look, I heard Erza and Juvia talking about yesterday after school about Gods know what, and apparently _you_ know about it." he pointed his index finger to Jellal's chest. "So spill it!" Jellal chuckled slightly.

"So you are telling me that it was _you_, who was being a creep and spying on Juvia~." his grin grew wide, creepy and mischievous like spongebob. The blood drained from Fullbuster's face. So when he though he was being sneaky and hiding, one of the girls took notice. To be specific, Erza. The swimmer could be a bit too innocent and oblivious for her own good some times, it was cute at times, but useless when creepers like Gray where spying on her.

"This isn't about that! It's about what you know about the girl's master plan." Gray pouted.

"Fine. But just so you know, if you speak a word about this out loud, everyone-and I do mean _everyone_, will know that you peep on Juvia in her swim suit!"

"No one is gonna believe it."

"But Juvia will."

"...Deal"

* * *

"Achoo!" Lucy squeaked into her sweater. "So have you guys found a dress for me yet?" she asked wiping her sniffling nose with her sweater. The girls where having lunch in their usual spot and Erza a bit late. The scarlet haired girl shook her head. "Not yet no. My mother wants to meet you actually for it. She wants to desing it."

"You mom?" Lucy looked a bit confused. "You talk about me at home?"

"Well, we email on occasion. She wants to know your sizes, and is looking forward to the dinner."

"Mine are too!" Levy announced cheerfully clapping her hands. "They are dying to see who I'm having dinner and Lunch with all the time!" the other girls began to nodd and agree. Lucy rose a brow in curiosity, how could she have missed this. They eat at her house every night or at the diner, have lunch with her every day, and go home late. Where were their parents?

"Your parents don't mind you all coming home so late every night? It's been almost two month..."

"No, Juvia's parents are never home." the bluenette said casually. Levy nodded and agreed, she and her parents along with Jellal and his parents. Their waterpark company was divided into three so they all stay in the same place to simplify the matter and to make their lives easier, and seeing as their mothers where all really close sisters it made it hard for them to be apart. Neither of their parents where home ever, so they just stayed alone with a few maids and butlers to keep them company. Same with the Strauses and Scarlet household, no one was ever there. After having this be explained to her, Lucy froze in shock. They where practically orphans in fancy houses just like she was when she was little, at least they had each other, it was a wonder to her why they the siblings and cousins stuck to one another like glue. She felt a little better knowing that small bit at least, but Erza and Cana where alone. Cana at least was close to her father and spent every day with him for a short time, but Erza was like Lucy. Alone in a large house, she only hoped her situation wasn't as dark.

The diner to them, and her house...Maybe it was the only place they felt was an actual home. She did when she showed up, and never left. And that's exactly what these girls where doing. Lucy's smiled curled a bit. "Well, seeing as you guys don't have worried parents to get back to," she said clapping her hands together "How about we have a sleepover at my house tonight! After all it is Friday~!" she announced cheerful. They paused and glanced at the blonde. _Oh no, was that not a good idea?_ Lucy was about to open her mouth to take pack her proposal when the group let out a squeal. The girls faces lit up like the fourth of july, Lucy has never offered ideas before, let alone actually invite them anywhere; they kinda just barge in unannounced.

"We can tell scary stories!" Levy gasped.

"And have pillow fights!" Erza squealed

"And we could braid each other's hair!"

"And talk about boys!"

"And take truth or dare shots!"

Lucy giggle quietly in her seat and fixed her glasses. She loved how her friends where so excited and continued to talk about their activities. Mira took out a pen and paper from her bag and went to work, scribbling down everything that came out of the girls mouths. Movies, snacks, cloths, late night pranks all the good stuff! Lucy took another large bite from her food, smiling at the group. Something about the ball of giggly girls made her feel warm inside. Her eyes traveled behind Levy who was sitting directly across from her to see the male figures approaching. She swallowed her food and smiled gently to the teens. "Hey guys! Whats's up?" The girls turned around to see Elfman, Natsu, Gray, Freed, and Jellal crowding them. They all smiled greeting them as well. Gray grinned at Lucy then glanced to Jellal who had the same smirk on his face. Freed just stood behind Mirajane and greeted her like a proper gentleman while Elfman wrapped his large arm around his baby sister's shoulders. Natsu walked around the table and did the same to Lucy.

"Hey Luce, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just eating."

"Why do you bring a bento box to school?" he grabbed a carrot from her box and began to chew. Lucy glared at him threw annoyance.

"Why do _you_ eat other people's lunches? Can't you afford your own?"

"Yeah, can you?"

She arched a brow at the pinkette. He was challenging her to a smart-mouth-off. Nice. "Oh you poor stupid fool." smirked at him "You really don't want to do this in front of them now do you?" she gestured to the chattering teens around the table. None of them seemed to be paying attention. Jellal and Gray where acting out of place, Freed was chatting with Mira, Lisanna was nagging Elfaman about asking out Evergreen, and the rest of them seemed to be continuing on a stupid list of some sort. No was was paying attention to the two.

"Like I care." he shrugged smirking at her. "Come on _four-eyes_ lets see what you got."

"Sure jocky. Anything ya say."

"_Anything_?" his he arched his brow with his smirk. "Really now?"

"OHHHH!~" Levy cooed at the pair. They turned to look at the bluenette who had a sudden interest in their play fights "Looks like you two are rather close now right~?" she winked at the confused pair. Natsu looked away hiding his red face while Luce tilted her head in confusion. Gray and Jellal glanced at one another and began to hid their chuckled, Natsu jerked his head to the guys and glared hard at them.

"Shut it." he growled before turning back to the blonde who was chewing her food. "So what was it you guys where talking about anyway?" Lucy swallowed her food before answering. Unlike certain idiot she knew she was raised with manners.

_"_Oh just-"

"Nothing!" Levy cut off. Lucy turned to her once again confused. The bluenette gave a nervous grin and chuckle. "We were talking about after school, you know the usual hang out, going to the diner and what not. Hee Hee... Just..." she nervously chuckled. "you know, girls night." she smiled. Natsu arched a brow in suspicion.

"Oh...kay... So anyway Luce, I wanted to talk to you about something-"

"What ever it is it can't happen tonight!" Levy screamed cutting between the conversation again. Natsu glared at the bookworm with annoyance. She was cutting them off more than necessary and he really needed to find a way to talk to her and convince her to not work tonight.

"Seriously, cut that out!"

"I'm sorry!" she squealed hiding behind the book.

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Everyone began to pack up their things again and said their quick good byes. Erza waited for Jellal to go back to his table to get his things while the Strauss siblings began heading off together. Juvia, Levy and Gray decided to head off together with Freed, leaving the two Trig partners together. Natsu groaned annoyed that he really didn't get to talk to her, at least he had last period with her. His eyes traveled to the scarlet haired senior.

"Oi, Erza!" she turned to him "I'm gonna get a head start with Luce, see ya in class." he lunged his satchel over his shoulder and pulled Lucy's arm dragging her outside the cafeteria. Lucy nearly stumbled over her clumsy feet when getting pushed out the doors. She let out a slight squeal passing threw them. "Finally!" the pinkette turned to the blonde. "Okay, now that there will be no interruptions," he took in a deep breath "are you working tonight?"

"Well yeah. " she said cheerfully.

"But wouldn't it be better for you to _not_ go tonight?"

Lucy was about to open her mouth when whispered of a near by group began to tickle her ear. She paused for a moment, and heard words along the lines of 'Why her?', 'ugly', 'poor', 'sorry for her'. She couldn't held but tilt her head slightly over her shoulder to see the group of girls in the lockers near by huddling close and glancing at them. It was completely obvious they where judging her, couldn't they at least try to be more considerate? Among the girls was the infamous Angel with a new partner in crime. She had long scarlet hair Like Erza, but parted it down the middle into long braids, her eyes where large and sad with a mahogany brown and pale skinned. Her face was cute with a model like figure to match, Lucy couldn't help but pull her books to her chest in insecurity. She was use to the bullying sure, but it was different when the idiot was around. It made her feel horrible for some reason, like she wanted him to think highly of her and to think she was better than most girl. Natsu looked up to see what she was looking at, and connected the pieces. The nerd looked down in slight disappointment. "No, I have to work. It'll only be for a few hours though." she turned up to him and tried to give him a cheerful smile. Natsu could see right threw her, he looked up at the girls giving them a growl.

"You know we can hear you."

"Oh come on." Angel said flirtatiously. "We where just having a little bit of fun."

"Picking on another person is your idea of fun?" he growl aggressively. He swapped his arm around Lucy and gently pushed her behind him.

"You're still defending her?" she gawed "She's a _commoner_!"

"I said this _once_, and I'll say it one more time Angel. She's _human!_ And should be treated like one."

"Oh I get it." she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her other leg. "You feel sorry for her, so you all are being friends. I mean its' the only logical thing I could think of."

"Angel-" he was about to launch himself to the white haired girl, but felt a tug on his arm. He Looked over his shoulder to see the blonde looking down at the ground and her fist tightly round his sleeve's fabric. Her other fist was shaking. 'Sorry for her.' the words echoed in her mind. The last thing that she could ever get to really hurt her was pity. Did he really only want to be friends because he looked down upon her that way? Did the others thing the same?

"Natsu," she cracked out. "just let it go. W-we'll be late." His heart sank down to his stoumach, he could tell it took a lot of energy to hold back pain, let alone tears. She didn't like crying in public, she never has and never will.

"Come on Luce," he pulled her in under his arm and close to his torso. "Let's get to class." He glared at the group of girls as they walked down the hallway. Lucy stared at her feet in shame, she felt as if she took a step back from the lessons she was being given. She was doing so well with ignoring people and living her life with her friends. Then Angel happened again, the stupid whispers got to her and the witch won the round. If Erza saw that, she would have kicked the blonde's ass for not kicking theirs, thank gods the President was with her boyfriend. Instead she got an friend that made her feel worst. Natsu. The pinkette pulled her in closer making her blush and look up at him. "It's not bad for you to stick up for yourself every now and then. I can't do it for you forever."

"I know.." she whispered. "D-o...do you guys really do that?" she looked up, slightly thanking Mavis that her glasses covered her eyes. "Hang out with me because you-"

"No!" he yelled offended. "I hang out with you cause you're the nicest, but weirdest person I know!" he flashed a cheesy smile at her.

"Promise?" she squeaked out. "Under the old gods and the new?"

He stopped in his tracks staring at the girl in amazement. "A-a-a-are y-y-y-ou..." he was at a lose for words. The blonde cocked her head slightly confused. "D-did you seriously-?!" he let go of the girl coming his fingers thew his spiky pink hair with his eyes bugging out at the nerd. She had just quoted his favoret fandom. A series he swore no one knew of. Not even Levy. Her eyes began to widen is realization and pointed at the male.

"Wait you-?"

"You-" their faces glowed with excitement. "On three we both say our house names kay?" he said with the stupidest grin in the word. Lucy returned the grinn and nodded. "Okay, one, two, three!"

"Targaryen!"  
"Targayen!"

They both screamed in stupid goofy joy. "I can't believe you watch Game Of Thrones!"

"_You're_ shocked?" she pointed at him. "That's practically expected from me, I never thought in a million years that _Natsu_ _Dragneel_-_Marvel_ was into something like that!"

"Are you kidding! It has dragons! Dragons Lucy! Of course I watch it!" they both ended up walking in to class grinning like a pair of idiots taking their seats. "So are you all caught up in the seasons or did you just start?" he asked shifting his seat to her. She leaned in slightly to not speak so loud.

"Well, I'm barely into the second season. I don't have cable, so I kinda need to watch it online on Scorpio's laptop. But it's really hard to find them online."

"You should come to my place and watch it! I have them all on blue-ray, down to the third season." he grinned. Lucy smiled wide at the teen. Her chest began to pound and her face began to grow warm. She giggled like a little school girl and nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah, that'll be great. When?"

"How about next week."

Her face dropped. "Next week's the ball..."she sighed.

"Don't worry about it." he gave her a nudge "We can always do it the day before after school and work, and stay up. Or skip the dance all together." her smile returned in an instant.

"I'd love that."

His heart raced and his face beamed. This girl had just _willingly_ accepted to hang out with him, _alone_ at his house. Now all thats left is to convince her to not work tonight...


	8. Understandings

"Tch, can you believe that guy! Giving me a damn 64 on that test!" Natsu strutted down the hallway with his hands behind his head and blinded by his own anger. Classes had just ended and he was about to walk Lucy out the door and drop off Wendy at home before practice. Lucy walked along side him with her books pressed up against her chest. She rolled her eyes at the pinkette who ranted on and on about him discerning more.

"You know if you stopped playing with your lighter so much in class and didn't talk to so many girls about EVERY little thing, you could have passed with a better grade." She turned to look a head, it was still such an adjustment having students stare at them all the time. Their judgment didn't seem to phase any one of her friends in the slightest. It felt good. Maybe it was time for her to open up a bit more on campus as well, first she needed to see how Natsu's friends would react to her still being so covered up. His friends seemed to be close to hers, but if they some how didn't like her...back to square one. "Besides I didn't do so well on that test either. Now I just need to know that I need to study a bit more."

"Oh really? Whatta get?"

"84."

"84!" His jaw dropped.

"I know! It's so embarrassing! But I'm not gonna let it happen again, I need to go back to my average."

"Wait what's your average!?"

"usually about a 95 or higher."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" His jaw dropped even lower. This girl to him was a genius, a 84 without studying and if she put a bit of effort she got a 95 on average?! What sorcery was this?! He's never gotten anything above and 80 in his life.

"I got here on a scholarship remember?" she rolled her eyes at the jock.

Behind them, Erza and Jellal followed the pair down the hall. She had a Cheshire smile on her face watching them. Her partner only rose a brow. "Erza, are you sure they need our help?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure they are doing fine on their own."

"of course they need our help. I've known the idiot since preschool, and he's more dense than any cylinder block ever made." she crossed her arms over her chest with a slight pout. "And apparently so is Lucy."

"I think they'll be fine. So..." He looked up at the ceiling and stopped for a moment. Erza paused with him and gave him a look of concern. The bluenette scratched the back of his head avoiding her direct eye contact, and was unable to hide the pink tint on his cheeks "I was wondering... If you Are doing anything tonight?"

"Yes, I have plans with the girls. Why is there a meeting tonight?"

"No! I-it's just... Um..." He still couldn't look directly into her deep forest wood eyes. His heart raced. He opened his mouth to speak when Erza gives a quick glance at the pair that was nearly long gone.

Aquarius walked up to them in her school teacher's gym uniform and a few binders and a clipboard. "Hey kid. Hey Dragneel"

"It's Dragnel-_Marvel_ Miss. Whirlpool." He stated annoyed. The teal haired woman waved it off and turned to the blonde.

"There's gonna be a meeting today with the students and the coaches today. So you might need to take the bus again or you need to call up Loke To give you a ride."

Lucy groaned slightly. Lately her sister has been staying longer at school and dedicated her self there more than the diner. She couldn't blame the woman though, it was her dream job to be coaching-or in this case assisting the coach. She loved Loke, but his driving skills SUCKED! He'd stop to flirt with anything with a skirt, which pissed her off because he was suppose to be with Aires. "Fine. What time are you going to be home? Scorpio, Libra and Pieces, are gonna be home late to from Mongolia State." They had some sort of pep-rally, Aquarius apparently though work was more important. Cancer was an apprentice at a hair salon, so he was in and out most of the time. Capricorn was always busy managing the diner with grandpa, and would work over time so the old man could spend more time with us. It was sweet really.

"Not too late. Don't worry, we'll still have dinner." she cracked a small smile at her kid sister Which was rare. For about two weeks now the table has been kinda lonely with only the heartbreakers, Taurus, The Twins, Virgo Aires and Loke. Sounds like a lot but when they where all in high school and she was in middle school, the parties where wild. She missed those days. And so did Aquarius. "So Dragneel-Marvel, you going to the meeting? It's mandatory if you want to be in the team."

"Yeah. I might be late, I have to pick up my kid sister from school."

"Oh no worries, We can have our brother take her home."

Natsu's face drained completely. Lucy, at her house. Alone with his sister. he could see it now, Wendy inviting her inside, and Lucy not being able to say no, then she's introduced to his parents and his father would start laughing at himthenhewillbealaughingstockinhisfamilybecausenotonlydoeshehaveastupidlittlecrushonanerdbuthehasacrushingeneral!

"Not gonna happen."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He's very overprotective of his little sister." she filled in. Aquarius nodded and rose a brow at the pinkette. His face was pale but had a strong blush Lucy didn't notice, and he was slightly jumpy. Her glance of suspicion became a glare of protection.

"I know the feeling." She lifted her nose in the air and strutted heresy pat them "See you at dinner!" She called out. Lucy waved slightly and turned to the teen crossing her arms.

"It's not a big deal if my brother and I take her ya know?"

"How is it not?"

"Do you want to get the a varsity slot or not?!" She barked at him

"Are you just avoiding a question with another?" He grinned

"I don't know, are you?" She smirked back crossing his arms. He chuckled, she really was something els.

"Fine, Wendy will help you get home, she goes to Fairy Tail Prep. Just google it on your phone or something. Later." with that he dashed out down the hallway passing ahead of her. She was left slightly dumbfounded. She didn't have a smart phone... Well... Loke did at least. She pulled out her thick prepaid flip phone and began to punch in numbers.

Behind her, the older adopted sister. Stopped at the sight of scarlet hair. "Miss Scarlet," she said cheerfully. "I expect you will be attending the meeting for the athletic department? and you too Jellal?"

"Of course Miss Whirlpool."

The teal haired woman began shaking her leg impatiently and glanced at the blue haired young man behind the girl. "Could you...give us a minute." Jellal nodded confused and stepped a side a few yard away. He saw Lucy hanging up her phone, and standing alone, might as well make conversation. Aquarius looked down at her binders in her arms. "Listen," she started. "I know I don't get along with Lucy all the time, and I don't know what shes said about me-"

"Believe me, Lucy has only said positive things about you."

"Well... I just wanted to thank you now that you're here." she looked up at the girl with soft eyes. "Thank you for taking good care of her. All of you, she has friends that care and everything...but none like any of you. I know it doesn't look like it, but she's really opened up At the diner before you guys even show." the woman couldn't help but smile proudly as she talked. "She wasn't acting anymore, she was being the girl we always knew, but in different cloths and not as shy... I never thought I wouldn't see her like that again, even if she still dresses like that to school."

Erza smiled at the woman and pressed her books closer to her chest. What they where teaching her was helping, but their genuine friendship was doing so much more. "She said she still needed to buy a uniform. What do you mean by again?"

"S-she was bullied pretty badly in middle school." The woman still couldn't look at the senior in the eyes. "Everything from her eyes to her body was made fun of. And we all had to look after her and watch her, the idiot didn't know how to defend herself. Instead she just covered up. By high school she was well..that." she pointed at the blonde talking to Jellal. "But she's happy so we can't say anything."

"I see. And when we hang out with her and make her put on cloths-"

"You are showing her how to love herself again." the woman fatally looked up smiling. "I have to go now, but...thank you again... For looking after our little Ophiunchus. " The woman rushed off as fast as she could down the hall passing everyone. Erza looked back at the blonde. She was smiled and talking to Jellal about something or other, she seemed to get along with all of their friends and everyone els she met. How can people be so hateful to her? She made her way to the two interrupting a conversation about nothing.

"Hey, we need to get to the meeting soon Jellal. Lucy I'll meet you at the diner a bit later, I'll need to go home and pack my night bag."

"Okay, my brother's here anyway to pick me up. Nice talking to you Jellal, later Erza." the nerd waved and continued her journey down the hall. The couple waved and walked the opposite way. The scarlet haired teen arched a brow at the bluenette. He seemed of fly smily.

"What where you two talking about?"

He chuckled nervously hiding a blush. "Um, hehe… nothing.: he looked over his shoulder smiling at where the blonde had just walked. "Just that she has a small plan of her own she's hatching."

* * *

Outside the nerdy blonde skipped down the long flight of stairs, at she end there was a circular roadway with a large fountain in the middle. Because rich people have money to do that, Lucy always thought it to be tacky. Pulling up on the road was a orange haired man driving a X774 car with a white and red haired man in the passenger seat. She jumped the last step and rushed to the car as Scorpio push open his passenger door and climbed out. "Hey baby girl, what's up?"

"Scorpio? What are you doing here?"

"Gonna chill with Aquarius for a bit."

"What about that thing at school?"

"Pshh." he waved off shrugging his shoulders cooly. "I don't give a fuck. Besides she's kinda mad at me, and this is he way to make up for it." Lucy giggled lightly . Scorpio rose his gaze from her, his eyes traveled around glaring at the surroundings. Girls in small groups with whispers and murmurs looked at them. "Anyone out here giving you trouble?" he eyed the blonde. She shook her head and smiled brightly at the man.

"Nope." she lied. He narrowed his dark eyes at the girl.

"Remem-"

"I promise, this place is different. I'm fine."

He eyed the girl for a minute pressing his lips together and debating if he should believe her. She said something similar to Loke a a couple of weeks ago, and sees the girls she hangs out with. He shrugged in defeat. "Fine, I believe you." he stepped forward and leaned downs pecking her forehead and rustling up her hair. She groaned in annoyance and glared playfully at her older brother. "Later baby girl."

"Later Scorp." she jumped into the passenger seat slamming the door behind her. "Hi Loke." she leaned in to peck his cheek. "How was work?"

"Hey Princess, it's lame. So we gonna pick up your little friend and take her home?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Romeo walked around the streets with his hands on his head. His dad was still off on the job with his uncle and he was staying at Gajeel's house. Which was a bad idea seeing as mechanic didn't even notice the middle schooler skipped his classes that day. He did that once a month or so when he knew he wasn't gonna get caught, and he'd go off on adventures taking the trolley to anywhere and random buses. He could always find his way back home on time before anyone saw that he was gone for too long. Today was friday, and he wanted to start the weekend early, so he explored the city. Some how he ended in a rich neighborhood and was wondering around for a while. He walked along a large fancy castle like structure with a large brick wall and black gate.

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

"So it's a school?" He glanced up at the sign curiously. "Fairy Tail Prep huh?" He looked at the locks, the gate was left open. He shrugged and pushed them slightly and let himself in. He saw how kids his age in brown uniforms rushing our the large wooden front doors. Rich people. He looked in slight discus and embarrassment, he stood out like a sore thumb there with his 'commoner cloths'. He turned and was about to go when-

"AAH!" a squeal ring in his ear. He snapped back to the school to see a cute bluenette on the ground with papers scattered around her. Behind her where two older boys laughing and pointing, Romeo growled and tighten his fist. Rushing up to the girl he glared at the boys. "HEY!" their heads snapped up from laughing. "Pick on some one your own size!"

"Like you?"

His face fell. "Shit."

* * *

They pulled up to the middle school, it looked similar to the academy but in a dirt brown color instead of a sunny yellow. Lucy jumped out of the car rushing out to the entrance of the school. She arrived there with a crowd of kids all in a circle. Curious she joined them to take a look at when they where gathering around. In the middle of the circle, was Wendy over Romeo while other boys crying and moaning in pain on the ground around them. Her eyes widen and pushed the middleschoolers out of her way. "Romeo! Wendy what happen?" she pleaded kneeling to them Wendy looked up.

"Lucy-san. I-I- sorry. You know him? Where's Natsu-nee?"

"Yes, and he asked me to pick you up." her eyes traveled around the sense, other students gave Wendy horrid stares and flinched a her movements. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the bluenette. "What happened?" she again in a firm voice.

"They pushed me." she pointed at the group of boys groaning in pain and holding on to their injured limbs. "And then this nice boy tried to help me, but got punched. I got mad so..." she shrugged nonchalantly. "Just don't tell Nee-san," she pleaded "Please?" Lucy's eyes widen a the young girl. Se looked around once more and nodded with approval.

"Well, self defense. So I tip my hat to you and I'll keep my mouth shut." Wendy's face beamed with pride. "You know, I'm having a sleep over at my house tonight, wanna join ? It's girls only," she looked down at the hurt Romeo "well, the girls and idiot jr here. He's staying at my house until his dad comes back from now on. Gajeel and Biscaus blew it." she joked smiling at the girl. Wendy nodded eagerly and giggled. "Come on, lets get you home, and this one help."

* * *

"Natsu calm down."

"No."

"It's just dinner."

"At the diner."

"So? Didn't you tell me she invited you to go some time?"

"Yeah dad, ME! Not my family!" he groaned threw the leather seats of the car. Igneel rolled his eyes as he continued t drive following the GPS.

"Think of something better, like the fact the letterman jackets came in today."

Natsu had his face planted on the leather groaned again. The meeting was just a waist of time to announce the letterman jacket arrival, who ever got one, got on the team, but the placements of team captain and such for the Lacrosse team was still to be announced till spring. At least Erza, Jellal and Gray got to know they moth made the varsity team. He was actually wearing his, it was lose, blue with a white and gold trim with the logo and the name of the school on the back. He loved it, but it wasn't on his mind. He was about to be embarrassed by his parents in front of Lucy. _Lucy_! And knowing the 'heartbreakers' they are gonna be there recording everything, and Cana might post it online! His heat stopped when he felt the car slow down. He jerked his head up to see the 50 baby blue and tan diner. The parking of it was packed, there was a large wagon outside with about 100 suitcases outside. Igneel narrowed his eyes at it. "Damn it, that stupid wagon is taking up all the free space."

"No worried." Grandinie assured. "We can go inside and take in a booth while Natsu can park the car else where."

"Great idea." he stopped the car and unbuckled his seat belt as the rest fo the family got out of the car. Now it was his chance to-

"I have GPS on your phone and on the car. You think about dashing off and your head will roll." Grandinie growled at her son. Natsu lowed his head sheepishly muttering a 'yes mam' under his breath.

* * *

The three made it back to the diner in time for their shifts and informed Grandpa about the _very_ full house they'll be having that night. Which he approved, and was even going to let Lucy off early and give the rest of her time to Romeo (unpaid might we add) as punishment for ditching school, he wasn't going to serve, but take her old chores as busgirl. It was the last hour before she needed to get off, and her friends were sitting in their usual booth giggling in excitement. Lucy would laugh looking over her shoulder every once in a while. She was just about to undo her apron and change back into her geeky cloths when the she heard the bell ring. Damn it! She turned to see if the Aries or Virgo where around to take them, Virgo was already serving two tables from Sabertooth high bastards and Aries was serving the bar. Lucy gave a large sigh knowing this was gonna be her serve. It was just one more right?

She turned around to see a tall man with his dark rosy hair gelled down with icy eyes, a beautiful woman, tall and slender with long straight blue hair and Wendy out of her school uniform, they all had expensive yet casual cloths. She watched as the family took a seat at a booth. Her brown eyes looked to her friends confused, but that table wasn't an help, they all seemed just as confused as her. _If Wendy and her _parents are _here_, _then where's Natsu_? She waved it off and approved the family with a smile and her pen and notebook. She turned on her charm she was taught by Mira and the others. "Hello, and welcome to Zodiac's, May I take your order?" Wendy looked up from playing with the tips o her hair, her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes bugged out. She couldn't speak, or move. Her father spoke up.

"Yes we are looking for a Lucy Heart?"

"That's me!" she announced cheerfully. "How may I help you?" Igneel's eyes bugged out slightly.

"_You_ are Lucy?" he grinned turning to his wife and pointing at the waitress. "_That's_ Lucy!" he laughed with excitement. Grandine squealed slightly in joy and hugged on to her husband's strong arms. He turned back to the confused blonde. "Wow, I honestly didn't see this coming."

"Neather did I.." muttered the middle schooler.

"So I am assuming you are Mr. and Ms. Dagneel-Marvel." Lucy bowed slightly in respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"And a pleasure to met you too." Grandine grinned.

"So might I ask where Natsu is?"

"He's out parking the car. He'll be here in a minute."

"Well while we wait, may I take your drinks?"

"I'll have a tea." Wendy whispered. "Are you sure you're the same Lucy?"

"Yes." laughed the blonde "I'm just in my uniform and wearing my contact lens. Anything else?"

"I'll have a coke." Igneel shrugged, his wife ordered the same as Wendy.

"Okay, so I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." She said in a bubbly voice and made her way back to the kitchen. Igneel gasped and looked back at his wife with awe. She gave him the exact same look.

"She's _gorgeous_!" he whispered yelled. "She looks like Dragneel material." he grinned. The older woman nodded in agreement.

"I made a background check on her in the afternoon, she is a scholar at the academy, straight A student since 6th grade and-" she stopped at the sound of the bell ringing. A panting Natsu dashed to the seat across his parents and next to his sister. His face was red and sweaty. "Sweetheart?"

"Sorry..." he panted "I parked pretty far from here, and had to run."

"Run?"

"Don't ask."

"Bu-"

"Don't. Ask."

"Fine, just go wash up in the bathroom. We don't want your girlfriend to see you sweaty."

"Yet." Igneel joked with a creepy grin. His wife smacked his arm giving him dagger eyes, as the rest of his family. Natsu rolled his eyes in annoyance and slipped out of the booth and went down the hall. He pushed the door open with his back going in. At that same moment Lucy pushed open the kitchen door with hers and pulled out a try of drinks. She made her way to the table with the same bubbly smile. She held the tray with on hand and served with the next.

"Alright, so I have a small pot of green tea here," she said setting and organizing everything. "with two cups. And I have a coke for the good man. And I know Natsu wasn't here to order so I just got him this ice tea I think he'll like. Its called 'Dragon Jade'."

"Sounds just like him." Igneel grinned.

"Would you like to order?"

"Sure!" the family began giving their list of foods while the blonde jotted everything down in script note. She assumed the pyro got his appetite from. "Okay well that's all for us, do you want to wait for Natsu? He's in the restroom." A grin curled on Lucy's lips as she glanced at the man.

"Don't worry about it, I think I know what he wants." she waltzed away from the able back to threw the kitchen door. At that moment Natsu pushed open the bathroom door and made is way to his seat. He looked at the drink in front of him awkwardly. He rose a brow to his mother and pointed at the drink.

"Um, this mine?"

His mother nodded her head. "Yes. Drink up". Natsu shrugged and took a sip of the hot tea. The taste was strong with a spice kick on his tongue. His eyes widen at the flavors swirling down his throat.

"Mh! This is really good!" he gasped. "Did she say what's it called?"

"Dragon Jade." Wendy answered smiling. Natsu grinned slightly remembering the conversation the two had earlier today. He took another gulp and slammed the cup on the table.

"This is go great!" he cheered flinging his arms in the air. "All we need is a fest and the Drago king will be happy!" the women rolled their eyes.

"Seriously, stop watching that show." Gradine nagged. "No one-"

"Lucy does."

She paused tilting her head. "What?"

"She watches is." he grinned. Can you believe it she _actually_ watches the show! And she's for House _Targaryen_!"

"Alright!" Igneel high fived his son proudly. "My boy sure knows how to pick'em right?" he playfully elbowed his wife who rolled her eyes at him. Natsu suddenly felt vibrations on his thy. He looked down o see a bright light glowing threw he fabric, he pulled out his phone and quickly checked the name of the screen. 'Ice Princess.' Weird, ice freak never called him unless it was important. He looked up to his parents with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I-I gotta take this." he slipped out of his seat and rushed out threw the doors. Lucy had just walked up to the table watching the pinkette out the double glass doors. he knitted her brows together at his parents.

"Don't worry about him." Igneel assured. "He's fine, just had an important call." Lucy shrugged it off and began pacing the food on the table.

"Natsu's food isn't ready yet, do you need anything else?" she asked politely.

"Actually, would you mind having a seat with us?"

She cocked her head to the side slightly dubfounded. "I-I' sorry?"

"Have a sea with us." he gestured to the Natsu's empty seat. "Don't worry, if he boss gives you problems I'll have a talk with him." She turned to the wife and wendy who nodded her company with approval. She looked over her shoulder to see her grandfather at the cash register with Loke and smiled.

"Don't worry about the boss." she said taking a seat. "He's my grandfather." Se smiled. Grandinie rose a brow impressed and leaned in closer.

"Really? Tell us about yourself Lucy. We are always interested in meeting Natsu's friends."

"Well.." Lucy looked down. At the table to think for a moment and gathering up the courage to speak. She had an odd feeling that she really needed to impress them in some way. But with her background and their own where completely different from one another, would they even accept her as his comrade? She took a deep breath. "I am in Natsu's grade, and attend the school on a scholarship."

"Impressive. Your family must be proud."

"Yeah, they are." she glanced behind the couple to see a violets haired young woman cleaning the table, then at the couple behind the bar part of the diner. Sh smiled soflty "But they are really over protective." she giggled. Igneel glanced behind him to catch what ever the blond was gazing at.

"Are you close with the waitresses Lucy?" he asked turning back to her. She retuned her gaze to the couple infront of her and Wend and gave a polite smile.

"Yes, they are my siblings. Behind you is my sister Virgo, and behind the bar, my brother Leo, and sister Aries."

"Wow, so there are four of you. Full house." he grinned.

"Actually..." she giggled nervously. "I have 13 brothers and sister."

"13!?" they all gased in unison. The older woman covered her mouth in shock, Igneel's eyes looked as if his eyes would pop out and Wendy giggled. "Wha-how?"

"You see..." here came the hard part. "I was adobpted by the owner of this diner when I was 11. And so where most of my siblings. The only ones he has biologically are Virgo and Leo." she looked lowered her head slightly and began her explanation she gave everyone else. As her story went on, Grandine couldn't help but place her hand on her chest and tear. Lucy's story was a lot similar to hers. She was an orphan and was taken in by Igneel's mother in middle school. Eventually they got married right after highschool, he went on to take over the family business while she went t school, after her University graduation, Natsu was born. She had a lot of empathy for the blonde. Igneel just kept a straight face and nodded every once in a while. To him , Lucy was a strong girl with a drive to get what she wanted no matter the cost. A good gene to have in his family, but there was something about her face that made him think. He knew this face some how. He also noticed he she continued to scratch her eyes every once in a while.

Lucy turned to her watch and gasped. "I'm sorry, Natsu's food must be ready, and I have to get going!" She rushed out of the seat and to the staffroom door.

Ding Ding

The Family turned to see Natsu making his way back from out side and too his seat. "Sorry, Ice princess thinks that needing me online right now is pretty important." he graoned in annoyance. His mother rose a brow.

"You stayed on the line to see who was winning didn't you."

"Pretty much."

Virgo stopped at the table with a plate of spicy curry and a bottle of tabasco sauce and set it in front of the pinkette. Ingeel looked up in concern. "Excuse me miss?" irgo looked up. "Were is Miss Heart?"

"I'm sorry, the Princess went home. She ad plans for tonight and Erza seemed upset that she was taking a while working."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"But she thanks you for the nice conversation and apologizes for her sudden absence." Natsu looked down at his food with disappointment, but was slightly relieved. If he was there when they talked, it would have been humiliating. He took a random big bite from the bread and chewed. Once again a swirl of spices punched his tongue. "She did mention that this plate in particular was called Dragon's Roar. It's something Taurus rarely makes anymore." Natsu snapped his head up and looked around the diner, no girls, no Lucy. But across the diner out threw the window, he saw a glimpse of golden hair going into a scarlet corvette.


	9. Kiss and Goodbye

A/N: I normally no these notes at the end of the chapter, but some of you guys are reading my mind before I even write the chapter! Mavis damn it, either we are in sync or you guys are crawling my window, snatching my ideas up! XD It's great! Oh, and some of you had some good ideas that where not mine and said I should add them to the stories, and I will do that. If you guys have any more suggestions, comments or anything of the sorts please inbox me, or put them in the reviews :) thank you for reading, it really means a lot and brightens my day when I read the positive feedback.

* * *

_Kiss and goodbye at the door, and leave them wanting more._

* * *

Natsu pushed the glass doors rushing out to the parking lot. He saw Erza drive off with the large wagon of suitcases attached behind. "Stop!" he yelled as they left the curve. Damn it. The sun was already setting and the streets where getting dark, he needed to talk to her, what did she and his parents talk about? He groaned loudly with his hands going threw his hair. He was too late _again_. He slumped back into the diner rubbing the back of his neck and slouched back into his seat. His mother's expression soften. "What's wrong sweetie? You wanted to thank her?"

"Yeah, I guess..." he muttered.

Virgo appeared out of no were and began to take the empty plates. Igneel looked up at the violate haired woman and gave a cheeky smile. "Say, you're one of Lucy's sisters are you?" Virgo's large blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"Yes, the princess is my younger sister. How may I help you?" she smiled politely at the man. Natsu looked up when her heard the world 'sister'. He had been wanting to meet someone from Lucy's family for a while now.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with the owner, he is your grandfather m I right?"

Virgo giggled a little at the man's mistake. "No, the owner is my father, Princess just likes to call him her grandfather."

"Oh my mistake miss...?"

"I am Virgo." she bowed in respects. "I will goo fetch my father for you, please wait a moment."

"Thank you." Igneel called as the waitress waltzed away with a tray of dirty plates. Natsu took a close look around the diner. It was very inviting and friendly, kids and adults hung around all the same, and no one seemed to mind eachother's company. Some thing Lucy said about her siblings triggered him for a moment. All of them worked here, her family was big enough to give everyone a job... He glanced at the window to the kitchen, a large man that kind of looked like a cow was there flipping burgers and such, along with a another man with teal hair that was stirring something, infront of the window and behind the counder/bar was a pinkette wth curls giggling and flirthing with an orange haired man in glasses next to her, then there was Virgo. Suddenly an older man, a decade or two older than his parents, began making is way to their table. He was tall and large with a ridiculously large mustache. Natsu gave a hard nervous gulp. Igneel stood to shake the man's hand.

"Hello sir, you must be Celeste King, he owner." he shook his hand.

"Yes I am, and who might you be?"

"I am Igneel Dragneel-Marvel, and this is my wife, Grandine Dragneel-Marvel." The bluenette stood up and shook the man's firm hand as well, giving him a bright smile.

"Hello sir Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine!" he laughed and returned the smile to the beautiful woman. Celeste seemed rather friendly and loving man, and very down to earth despite his name. Natsu's lip curled in one corner.

"Well," Igneel coughed "we understand you are Lucy's grandfather?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Oh none a all, we just wanted to get to know her guardian and family a bit before we let our little Wendy go off to the sleep over. "

"Oh!" King's eyes traveled to the young girl next to the pinkette. "You are Lucy's friend? I've never seen you around the diner before." Wendy smiled shyly at the older man.

"W-we both are...but I met her a few weeks ago..." she said quietly "s-she invited me to come. But if you have too many people in your house I'm fine with not going!" she ended up saying too fast to under stand. King let out a loud heart laugh at the girl, Wendy sank in her seat in slight embarrassment, king gave her a soft smile.

"Don't be silly child, the more, the merrier!" He turned to Natsu with an arched brow. "You. " he stated sternly I stood up straight and stiff at the sound of is voice "No boys allowed."

"Nonononono!" I held up my hands nervously. "I'm not going! Its a girls only thing! She didn't even tell me!" he yelled in panic. Igneel gave a nervous chuckle and put his hand on he older man's shoulder in a friendly manner. Wendy saw the conversation going to really involve her anymore. Her eyes wondered to the busboy making his way behind the table wiping it down he was starting to get a black eye from earlier. She smiled and turned around in her sea resting her hands and chin on the head of the booth chair.

"Anyway! I was wondering who will be home while you're here to look after the girls." Igneel said

"I believe Lucy and the other girls re old enough to take care of themselves, but if you'd like I'll send...Well," king scratched his chin and began to think outloud. "I need Leo here, Aquarius is still at the academy, Pieces just left so I need Taurus here and Cancer should be here in any minute...those kids are at the campus thing..." the parent's dropped a sweat. It was a wonder to them how a single man could keep up with all of these kids at the same time, they where very impressed. "...Capricorn!" King snapped his fingers. "He's the most responsible of my children besides Lucy, if you'd Like I can ask him to take her." Go to Lucy's house? Sure!

"I'll do it!" Natsu blurted without thinking. The adults turned to him slightly dumbfounded. He needed an excuse, and fast. "I-I mean she is my little sister and everything, and I need to know where the house is to pick her up tomorrow." They glanced at one another and shrugged.

"If it's alright with Mr King..." Grandine turned to him. The large man nodded nonchalantly.

"Sure, as long as you take that little trouble maker there." his gaze when threw Natsu to the boy behind him. The jock turned around to see the bus boy, dressed in a loose white polo shirt, black pants, a off-black apron around his waist, a black eye that was just forming, and holding a tray filled with dirty dishes. The boy was leaning over with a slight love stuck gaze and a goofy smile talking to Wendy, who was giggling and talking back. Natsus's eyes immediately widen and snapped his fingers in the gap between the two middle-schooler's faces. "Hey!"

Wendy and Romeo startled and jerked up their heads to see the adults. Igneel and Natsu did not look pleased. "Pay attention, we are about to leave!" he snapped at the two. Rome looked up to King for an explanation.

"You are staying with us until your father comes home, and Natsu needs a navigator to the house. GO!" He pointed to the staff door behind him. Romeo gave a girlish 'eep', took his tray and dashed off to change. King sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about him. His father is off at some job asked us to look after him."

"He won't be trouble would he?" Igneel asked with suspicions and rose a brow.

"Not at all, he's going to stay in Pieces room on the third floor."

Igneel uncrossed is arms and flashed a cheeky grin. The three kept on going with this conversation, on topic lead to another and they found themselves talking and laughing about an old movie. They didn't even notice the three minors sneaking past them and going into the car.

* * *

The girls had reorganized the living room to build a large tent of sheets and pillows, they left side open t get a good view of the tv. The heartbreakers where surrounded with bowls of chips, dip, popcorn and all the finger foods you could name, and a bottle or two o wine courteously of Cana. hey giggled passing around the bottle and eating fat without a care, dressed in their warm lose pjs. Lucy kept on rubbing her eyes and coughing. "What's wrong Lu-chan?"

"My contact lens keep bugging me." she grunted. "I'm gonna take them off real quick." she stood and rushed to the bathroom. They watched as the cost was clear, the door slammed with a loud thud giving them the signal of security. The girls suddenly leaned in into a circle.

"Okay," Cana started. "Who else saw the bullshit that was going off in the diner! Who knew Natsu was going?" the group exchanged glances and shook their heads. "Damn it you guys! That was a close call, she's not ready to be seen by him."

"I agree." Lisanna added "She is still a bit self cautious about her body. And she's starting to get feelings for him, it'll be too much for the poor dear. Thank Mavis Juva asked Gray to call him."

Footsteps echoed from the hallway. The girls quickly shushed themselves and pasted the bottle to the blonde as she re-took her seat, he had put her glasses back on and took off the contacts. She also tied her hair back up into a bun and took off her sports bra to let her puppies off the leash, revealing her large chest shape. Even with her lose man sweater, her chest was well noticed. "So what should be do next?" she asked.

"How about some truth or dare?" Mira asked cheerfully. the teens bubbled in agreement, Lucy nodded as she took a gulp of the alcohol.

"Just remember that Wendy can't drink, or do anything to crazy." she pointed at the curly haired brunette. "I'm mainly talking to you bitch." Cana slapped her hand on her chest offended.

"I would _never_-" Lucy shot the 'are you fucking kidding me' look. "yeah, never mind I would." she giggled taking a shot of vodka from her water bottle. "Anyway who starts?" she asked. Surprisingly Levy was the first to shoot her hand eagerly p in the air. She was extra bubbly and laughing , light weight.

"OHH! OHHH I got one! HA HA! Lisanna, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she answered boldly.

"Take off your bra and wear it over your shirt for the rest of the night! HAA HA!" the bookworm squealed. Lisanna blushed shyly, but did as she was told. Once her lacy purple bra was over her shirt, which felt weird, the sophomore pointed at the swimmer eating the cheese puffs. "Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you fantasized about Gray?" she cooed at the junior, The girls gave out a loud _'ooohh'_ to the question. Lisanna was a bit more daring when she drank. Juvia bit her lip and began too nervously twine her ocean blue locks in her fingers. She couldn't make eye contact with any one of the girls, especially Cana and Erza. That drunk and fighter loved a good steamy story.

"Too many to count."

"AHHHHHH" the girls squealed out in high pitched notes. They rolled over and laughed, begging for details.

"Juvia only needed to answer one question! How would you guys like it if you raveled one of your darkest secrets?" she yelled out with a red face. Lucy 'tskt' at the girl and passed the bottle to Levy.

"Not much of a secret though," she muttered between laughs. "It's so obvious you like him."

"Oh yeah, Lucy?!" she stuck her finger out at her. The blonde bit her lip, trying to contain what ever was left of her laughter. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell us your biggest, deepest, darkest secret!"

The crowd 'ooooh'ed once more, still giggling and happy, while the scholar wasn't so cheerful anymore. Lucy's eyes widen, her heart began to pound out of her chest. She wanted to tell them in a proper way, not a stupid dare. "NO!"

"Do it!" Erza ordered.

"No!"

"Now! Cana yelled slamming the bottle on the floor.

"Come on Lu-chan!"

"Tell us!"

"Does it have to do with Natsu?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The questions kept hammering down on her, hitting her as hard as chest heart was hitting her chest. She could hear it in her ear drums, numbing out the pressure the girls where piling on her back. Lucy placed her knees to her torso and covered her ears. "TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!" Without thinking, Erza tugged on the blonde's sweater a bit too hard, ripping open the hem of it and tearing it down her shoulder.

**_Knock knock._**

"I'll get it!"

* * *

Natsu pulled up in front of the three story gingerbread house. It looked like it was made decades ago, and not from this generation either. Most of the houses on that street where a similar shape but where modified, this one just looked as if they kept it it's original form for years, it looked nice. He killed the engine and stepped out of the car. The others did too. Romeo was just about to dash off up the porch steps when the jock grabbed on to his arm. "Hey! You!" he tugged. Romeo looked over his shoulder with a sweat dropping from his temple. "Hit on my sister again, and you're dead. Ya got that?"

"Okay!" he grunted shaking out of Natsu's grip Wendy giggled nervously and avoided contact with the two. "Geeze you're as bad as Lucy's brothers." Romeo muttered going up the steps. Wendy and Natsu trailed behind, watching the boy knocked on the door.

**_Knock Knock_**

A few moments later, Lucy opened the door, her cheeks glowed a bright red while she tried to cover her exposed shoulder. It as the most flesh he'd seen from her ever. Her skin was smooth and fair, he had strongly defined collarbones; the jock's eyes traveled down the teen's neck to her chest, 'Where those there before? Better yet, where they ever that big?!' "Natsu, Hi!" she smilled. "Wendy, Romeo come in, we where waiting." she stepped aside letting them pass, the boy was making his way to the living room, Lucy arched a brow and turned to him. "Not you! Get your sorry ass upstairs!"

"But-"up the stair

"Now!" she stomped her foot and pointed to the stairs The young boy groaned loudly and stomped up the stairs. "And don't think about coming down until tomorrow!" A door slamed echoed through out the house. She signed turning back to Natu with an apologetic look. "Im sorry, he skipped school and-"

"Well whats the big deal with that? We did."

"But it's different with him. Would you like Wendy ditching and getting caught?" He thought fir a moment. I could be sweet payback for nagging him al the time, and it would help her get out of her shell. It wasn't a bad idea. He opened his mouth to speak when Lucy gave him a blunt look and held up her hand. "Forget I asked. Any way thanks for dropping off Wendy."

"No problem." he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "So...can I come in? Ya know, for bit?" Lucy pressed her lips tightly together. He was her friend and had the right to know just like the others... She grabbed his hand. He swore his heart skipped a beat. that moment.

"Only for a minute," he was about to yank him inside. "it's best if you hear this too-"

"Who the fuck is this?" a voice growled from behind.

The two froze in their tracks. Fuck. They turned on their heals and faced two men standing tall with their arms crossed over their chests. One with red and white hair, and the other long light teal colored hair, nearly silver in the light. They scowled at the rose colored teen and tensed up their muscles on their arms. Lucy couldn't help but give an uneasy chuckle.

"Heh...heh... Hey Scorpio, Pieces... What are you-"

"Who the fuck is this?" Scorpio asked again. The blonde looked down at her feet sheepishly, let go of Natsu's hand and rubbed her arm in almost a shameful manner.

"This is Natsu, he's my frie-"

"What is he doing here so late?" Pieces interrupted in an aggressive one.

"He just stopped by to drop off his sister to the sleep over."

"Well, she should be in now right?" they nodded. "Good, now beat it kid."

"Pieces you're being-"

"Do as he says kid, move. Before we kick your sorry ass." Scorpio move aside and pointed off the steps of the porch. Natsu's arms tensed up, he bit his lower lip hard enough to taste the metal in his blood. He hated to be threatened, let alone have someone tell him what to do. He growled at the men.

"I think we should talk later." Lucy muttered. Natsu turned to her with wide eyes. "You need to go, before you get your ass beat by my brothers." His face fell with slight disappointment, but agreed. He gave her a soft smile and a glair at the men as he walked past them. The brothers shot daggers at the teen as he got into his fancy-dancy fucking car and drove off. Once the cost was clear, their heads jerked to the blonde with harsh stares. Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't give me that look."

"A boy. In the house? Explain." Scorpio was on either parent or big brother mode. She could hardly tell sometimes, there was a very fine line between the two.

"I don't need to explain anything! You can't talk to my friends like that!"

"I can if they are boys!"

"Whatever!" she turned her heals an stomped away back to the living room, while Pieces ran up the stairs.

"Hey! When we get back from the rally your ass better have a fucking good story behind this! Do you hear me Lucia Ophiuchus Heartfilia!? A good fucking story!" he yelled after the girl, while the younger male returned with a wallet and ID. She heard the door slam shut loudly, and growled at the entrance from the living room taking her seat once more. The girls couldn't help but stare with bug eyes at the argument, and at the name she was just called.

"H-hearfillia?" Levy stuttered. "As in-"

"Yeah," sighed the blonde "Heartfillia Hotels Inc." She looked down in shame at her feet. "I am the stupid missing girl e never bothered to look for."


	10. Explainations

She sighed deeply as her friends gathered around closer to the blonde. They all looked at her with concerned faces and eager large eyes. Her pressed her lips hard together while her mind bobbled with the right words to say. This isn't how she wanted it to go but what can she do now other than roll with it? She took in a deep breath. "You guys already know that when I was seven, my mom died, and my dad changed. That's what happened. But you see... I was sick too, only I actually survived. After that, the man is use to call my father couldn't look me in the eye, or speak to me. He was cold and heartless to me and lashed out at random." Lucy curried up her knees to her chest and held them. "At one point," she laughed nervously and fighting back tears. "he told me it would have been best if I died with her!" she laughed out like a mad man. Her friends looked at her with sad eyes, they all handled being ignored, but harshness like that? They didn't deal with it, let alone people with a past like that. "It was like that until I was 11. The he tried to this stupid arranged marriage to get more money out of a business."

_"I don't want to do this! It's not right! I'm jus-"_

_"You a Heartfilia. And you will do as you are placed to do in this word; Marry and bare boys for-"_

_"I don't want that! Not from him at least he's 15 years older! Listen to yourself!"_

_"Silence!"_

_"This isn't what mom would have-"_

_Her father grabbed the young child by her golden locked and shoved her body agent the bookshelves, knocking down a few books while doing so. His fingers tightly tangled in her hair, and his face snarling at her inches away from her face. He was red with anger, and veins bulking out from his forehead. "Don't . __**Dare**__. Speak of her. You where not worthy of her appearance you pathetic little shit!" his words where hard and low with a harsh growl. He watched her terrified face crumble un into tears. "You are no longer my child. Understand? You should have died with her! Why was it you who had to live!"_

The words echoed through her. She knew all those time he threw books at her where just out of anger and frustration, and he was only hurting from loving the person he loved most. But that night, he crossed the line. She remembered the hatred in his eyes and how they looked down at her. She looked up to see her friends' teary eyed faces. "And that's when I got into my room, packed my things and left to the next train to anywhere. Kinda sucked cause I ended up only a city away, but hey," she shrugged. "I found a home, and it's all I could ever ask for." she smiled brightly at the group. Levy crawled by her side ad wrapped her thing arms around the girl, squeezing her tightly. The rest of the girls joined in on the embrace and held each other lose together. Lucy sat awkwardly not having the slightest idea of what to do. "Guys?"

"Shhhhh..." Mira placed her index finger on the blonde's lips. "Don't ruin the moment, just let it happen."

"You guys are really drunk now huh?"

"Only a little..."

Lucy giggled and glanced at the young middle schooler. She was still up an sober thank gods. Natsu would kill her if she were let his precious sister get wasted with them. "So on a happier note," she stared while shaking them off the embrace. " you guys want to have a Disney movie marathon?" the girls blinked a the blonde curelessly.

"What's that?" Canna asked curiously. Lucy's eyes widen in shock

"Millions of dollars in your bank accounts, and none of you have heard of Disney?" the girls shook their heads confirming her accusation. A malicious curl on her lip began to take form. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Natsu slammed the door angerly and pounced onto the bean bag chairs of Gray's room. The guys where in there lounging around and laying in funny positions while their eyes where glued to a tv screen and their hands on their controllers. Gray glanced at the pinkette for a split second. "The fuck is your problem?"

"I got kicked out of Lucy's earier."

The game stopped. All male turned their eyes to the pouting teen and tilted their heads, waiting for an explination. "What?"

"I got kicked out of Lucy's by her jack ass brothers."

"Aww come on." Jellal un-paused the game and began shooting at the opposite team. "That's all? Don't sweat it so much dude."

"Well you say that cause you got girls to look after!"

"Yeah Natsu," Elfamn added while not taking his eyes off the screen "They are just being man and taking care of their sister, you know the rules: 'if they can't get past me then they aren't man enough to have you.'" Natsu groaned and stuffed his face into the beanbag chair. He did understand why and respected them for that, but it didn't change the fact that he practically ran out of there like a bitch.

"But there is only one of me! One of all of us, if anyone wants our girls they only have one big challenge." protested the pinkette.

"Hey!" Lyon and Gray shouted from their couch, insulted that the Dragneel had forgotten about there being two of them. Natsu rolled his eyes at the brothers.

"Forget it you guys wouldn't understand."

"Don't be such a drama queen flame brain," Gray still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this guy liked the girl, and was completely obvious about it, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. "how many brothers does she have?"

"6." he stated simply. the game was once again put into pause.

"6!?" they yelled in exaggeration. They stared at the male in shock, what kind of an idiot was up for a challenge like hat for some one that looked him _her_?

"Those are her total siblings?" Freed asked with his jaw still hanging down. Natsu shook his head.

"Naw, she has like 13 or something."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" they all yelled again. Jellal's pocket buzzed. He shook himself out of his shocked stage and pulled his phone out. "Hello?" The rest of the group ignored the bluenette and turned their attention back at the Lacrosse player in the corner. Gray adjusted himself to face his best friend and set down his Xbox remote.

"So let me get this straight for a minute." he placed his hands in a prayer like fold on his hips and closed his eyes. "Lucy is a dork, that kinda looks and dresses like a dude, has 13 siblings-"

"-All older."

"-Right... and you're chopping at her? WHYYYYY!?"

"Hey I never said I liked her!"

"You idiot we knew from the start! Plus, she lik-"

"Levy, its 11 pm, what the hell are you doing drinking!?" Jellal screamed through the phone. The rest of the gang's ears perked up to listen in on the conversation, while the senior rested his elbows on his knees and held he phone t his ear. He looked annoyed and buried his hand in his scruffy hair. "Well, I don't care! You know better than that! How's Juvia and Erza?" Elfman looked at the elder boy concerned and whispered to put the phone on speaker to hear, which Jellal did.

"_Lissssen_!" Levy's voice faded, is sounded like she was also on speaker and holding it up to the girls "~_Just around the riverbeeeeeeeennd! Just around the riverBeeeEEEeeeend! I Look Once more, just around the Rierbend!_" they sang off key and in slurs to each other. "_That was our like elevendy-twelfth movie! and next is a sad story aboooouuut_-"she burped loudly into the microphone "_hahahah! My tummy is o happy_!" she laughed in a very creepy bubbly motion. In the background the girls continued to sing off key to what sounded like a movie playing. Jellal glared at his phone.

"Look Levy, just don't le Erza get full on drunk, you know how she turns into a...you know." he felt a sweat drop on his temple. Last time Erza was drunk she took on three guys at once and took them down easily. She is a very angry drunk. His cousin Juvia was the opposite, she would get very sensitive and emotional about everything, Levy was bubbly and happy, Lisanna was daring, brave and did the stupidest stunts, Mira was loopy and acted like a pot head, Cana almost never got drunk-she was the most sober out of all of them besides Wendy who doesn't drink yet- and Lucy.. What _was_ Lucy?

"_Juuuuuuvia_!~" Natsu nearly pounced on the phone when he heard Lucy's voice. "_Come back here little mermaid, we haven't finished our love game_!"

"_But Lucy, we already did, twice_!" Natsu and Gray's face went red and glanced at each other. Lucy might have not been physically attractive to them (yet), but the thought of girl on girl action that was going down at the moment. Their noses exploded with nosebleeds sending them back to the room and knocking them over. Lyon kept his cool and smirked at the phone, he had a thing for Juvia for a while now, mainly 'cause his kid brother did too only didn't have the ice pecks to admit it.

"Oi!" bleached haired senior called through the phone. "put them up on video chat I wanna see."

"Over my dead body!" Natsu and Gray yelled possessively. "Oi Luce, hows Wendy? She's not drunk right?"

"_Natsu? You guys! I think I'm hearing voices, I just heard Natsu_." Cana's laughs could have been heard a mile away. from he sounds of this she was about to prank he poor blonde.

_"No Lucy, that only happens if the person is special to you."_

_"Oh well that makes sense, he's reaaaaaallly reeeaaaallllly cute.~" she purred _

"_HAHAHHAhAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! She admitted it! Yo Jellal, I know you said we should wait but-" _ The bluenette could not tap the END button faster. He jerked his head up to see the crowd of males crowding around him in hate but Gray. The hockey player was too busy covering his mouth containing his laughter. Lyon was confused, he didn't know a Lucy, or why she was hanging around the Faires all of the sudden. Freed shook his head in disappointment, Elfman and Natsu where . "Sorry."

"What the hell!?" Natsu launched himself from his spot to the senior on the bed tackling him down. Jellal did his best to keep the junior down off of him and held his phone as far away as his arm could reach. Natsu shoved his hand on the older boy's tattoo and reached for it. "I gotta know what they are saying!" Gray burst into laughter and fell back holding his gut. He knew what was going on, an was in on the whole plan. But he'd never though the girls would go as far as trying to get the blob drunk. Of course she liked Natsu, she should be greatful that the commoner had his attention in the first place.

"No! It's a violation of their privacy!"

"NO! Lucy and Wendy are there! I need to know what they are saying!"

"Wendy's fine! You don't need to know more!"

"What the hell are you talking about? All I know is that Luce thinks I'm cute! Now give me the damn phone!"

"Every fucking girl thinks your cute!"

"Give it!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

* * *

Wendy giggled at the girls, they where all huddled on a large couch cushion rowing their arms in sync and sang "Just around the riverband" over and over, while Cana snapped pictures with her iPhone. "Oh dude this is gonna be s funny in the morning! What a bunch of pixies!" The bluenette stood up at headed to the kitchen, it was time for a midnight snack. Walking in she saw a purple haired woman with a pink haired one next ot her. They smiled at the young girl.

"I hope you didn't get drunk too now." Virgo teased. Wendy shook her head and smiled politely.

"No, Lucy said that she would let me when I was 16. She said that's when you guys started letting her take sips of wine."

"Yeah, we where teaching her how to be a heavy weight like Cana over there, but I guess it was just a genetic thing." Aries added.

"Do you mind them being drunk right now?"

"No," Aries shook her head. "Actually its rather nice to see our little girl so care free with friends. She's never done anything like this before. Besides, they are here in a safe place. Capricorn is up stairs with the twins and Cancer, and we are down here. They are safe." she assured. Wendy nodded and smiled. This family went of the same motto as hers, "Nakama First". It was really refreshing to meet another family like that, in her world of riches, everyone was forced to date or be friends with someone due to their family and statues, not for who they where. Which is what is making the group so close, they actually like each other, and they like Lucy. Just like Natsu found real friends too. She turned her eyes to the fridge. Virgo grinned and got out of her seat and pulled a few bowls out.

"Want some Ice cream?" she asked opening the freezer. Wendy took a seat across the two and nodded. "What flavors? We got some in Mochi with green tea, orange, chocolate and re have regular strawberry and vanilla."

"Mochi chocolate please!"

Virgo nodded and placed filled the two small bows in front of her with balls of brown sugary goodness and handed them to the young girl. "Can you bring one up to Romeo-san too please? He had a rather hard day with father earlier and could use some cheering up."

"Would he be awake?"

"With this much noise I say yes."

Wendy nodded and took the small bowls to the living room, walked past the girls still singing off key jogged up the stairs. She ended up in a vintage hallway, and another stairway twisting up to the third floor. She glanced over the rail too see the door and the entrance of the living room, Lucy's sisters where standing there smiling "Second floor, third to the right" Virgo called. Wendy walked passing all the wooden doors counting them till she reached her destination. She knocked on the door softly. "Romeo?"

"Come in."

She pushed the old squeaky door with her back and entered the room. Romeo was laying on a mattresses on the floor next to the actual bed and on a laptop. "Hi." he looked up, a wide grin spread on his lips seeing her.

"Hey Wen."

"How's your eye?" she walked in closing the door behind her and taking a seat next to him. He moved the laptop aside and sat up straighter.

"Better. Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Here." she handed him the bowl of Mohi and adjusted herself closer. He muttered a small thanks under his breath. "I took martial arts when I was in Primary school, and spare with my brother every now and then."

"Your brother." he spat out bitterly. "Really charming guy he is..." Wendy giggled.

"He's just super over protective of me. Thank you for helping me though."

A slight blush glowed on his cheeks. "I-it's fine. You didn't need my help anyway."

"You must be a confidant fighter to take that guy on." she urged. "I bet if you had the first punch, they wouldn't had stood a chance!"

"Y-yeah...sure let's go with that." he stuttered and popped a mocha ball in his mouth. He wasn't a bad fighter at all, he and Gajeel have play fights every now and then. But it was nothing like the fighting the cute girl in front of him had. She could really kick some ones ass.

"M-m-maybe w-w-we should h-have a sparing session t-t-together some time." she suggested shyly looking away hiding her hard blush. Romeo's blush turned as bright as hers. He grinned stupidly.

"Y-yeah sure."

* * *

Eyes creeped open slowly and painfully at the smell of sweet bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausage. The girl's noses sniffed and pointed up in the air. Their bodies ached and they head rang. Lisanna was the first to get up on her feet, then Mira and Levy. Erza and Lucy where flopped on one another and to sore to move. "It smells so nice." The sophomore whispered. Lucy and Erza finally managed to get up on their feet and follow the others to the kitchen. There on the breakfast table. was Romeo, Wendy, and Cana eating their breakfast like happy campers. Aries was cooking and Cancer was cleaning.

"Where is everyone Nii-chan?" Lucy asked softly. The woman turned over her shoulder and gave a motherly smile.

"They went off to the diner for breakfast and work. But I wouldn't talk to the boys if I where you. It's a wonder how you all slept through that fight."

"What fight?" she asked as they all took their seats of the breakfast table. Aires placed a few plats of food in front of the girls and went back for more before answering.

"Scorpio and Pieces exaggerated Natsu showing up on the doorstep to everyone this morning, now all the boys are mad and kinda wanna kill him, so they're gonna go to the school on Monday. Syrup?." she asked cheerfully acting like nothing was wrong and placed Lucy's plate in front of her. The blonde's jaw dropped and looked wide eyed at the pinkette. She was screwed.


	11. Rule Number 4

_Rule number four: Got to be looking pure_

* * *

Lucy still had a worried look on her face as she sat in the middle of the large while room. She had the day off from work, and the girls took her to the boutique where she was going to meet Lady Scarlet, Erza's Mother. They thought it would be best if they went out for the costume party fittings to get her mind off things. It wasn't working. Wendy even tried to make things better by saying she'll keep her secret, which was sweet but not helpful. She was worried about the idiot with the lighter. Her brothers did some serious damage when she was being bullied, they probably think that Natsu was using her. But why? He doesn't know that she ran away, or has seen her...well... cute... What the hell was their problem? Lady scarlet jotted down a few more notes in her book and walked out. She was a very kind but strict woman with the same scarlet hair in a short bob and a great figure. She was writing down the measurements for her dress. Mira was sitting next to the blonde rubbing her back. "Cheer up will ya Lucy?"

"How can I? You guys have never seen my brothers pissed off. If you guys where there when that horny bastard grabbed Aries at the diner.." Lucy shook her head and sheered at the memory. "Three cop cars pulled up! I mean I was fighting too, but not to that extreme!"

"It was _not_ three cop cars."

"Okay you're right-but there really where cops there!" Lucy pointed out in her defense. Mira rolled her eyes and made her way to the back curtain where the Lady Scarlet and her assistants where adjusting the dress. Levy, Juvia, Cana, Lisanna and Wendy where in a near by pile of pillows playing with their phones and waiting for their dresses to be brought up. Cana couldn't help but give giggled at the screen and would look up at the blonde every now and then Lucy's face has not changed one bit since they left the house.

"Chill out babe." she called "And ditch the glasses, we got you contacts for a reason." Lucy shot a glair at the drunkie. "Dude, thanks for showing us some of those princess movies," Cana continued. "you guys just got intragram famous!" she laughed out hard holing up her phone. Lucy knitted her brows together in confusion while the others gathered around the phone in eager. Lisanna gasped and covered her mouth.

"CANA!" she scrolled as she looked back at her phone to get a better view of the image. "You are so mean! Why would you post this?" The others hurried to their social media accounts as well. It was the picture of last night when they used the cushions as a kayak. Her pale face flushed in red of embarrassment along with Levy and Juvia's. Wendy giggled lightly to herself, she remembered that night clear as day. Lucy snapped out of her shock phase and rushed to Levy's side and looked over her shoulder, the pictures where hilarious, but embarrassing. Their faces where red from the alcohol and happy, bubbly smiles on their lips. Erza held a bottle of sake high in triumph, Lisanna, Lucy, Mira and Juvia rowing on the sides and Levy in front leading the group with wild messy hair. "When Elf-nii sees this he's going to blow a casket!"

"And Jellal will kill us!" Juvia groaned.

"Natsu is never gonna trust me again, I was suppose to be watching Wendy but instead I drank..." Lucy buried her face into her hands.

A Maid walked in setting down a small foldable table and a tray with a tea set ready. Everyone murmured a small thank you under their breath before watching her leave. Wendy was the first to grab the fancy cup and poured in some of the jasmine into it. "Don't worry," she assured. "I'm sure the boys know that you where in a safe place. I'm sure he won't think much of it."

* * *

Snores.

Snores everywhere from the tired bunch.

Natsu and Elfman where tied to a couple of chairs with ropes snoring away, Gray was lying on the couch spread out completely in his underwear with Lyon on top of him, Jellal was under the bed with his feet sticking out, Freed was curled up in fetal position near the couch on a bean bag chair, and a very angry raven haired young woman standing at the door way. She was dressed in tight jeans and tube top with her hair long down and leveled with a ribbon behind her front bangs. She stomped to the brothers on the couch flicking both of their noses. They flinched muttering an 'ouch' "GET UP" she ordered. they flinched at the sound of her voice and tried to fight the sleepiness they had in their system. "NOW!"

"Ultear..." Gray muttered. "What the fuck? It's early..." He pushed off the elder brother to sit up and rubbed his eyes. His sister cinched her nose some more.

"What do you mean, _'It's Early'_! We have appointments with Lady Scarlet at 2. We have an _hour_ to be there!" Lady Scarlet was mice, but can be brutal if you show up even thirty seconds late. The boy's eyes widen in fear.

"EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! SCARLET ALERT! SCARLET ALERT!" They roared. The teens flinched awake at first, but at the sound of 'Scarlet Alert", all hell broke lose. Freed stumbling on his feet trying to free the trapped boys in the chairs, Jellal bumped his head with the bottom of the bed and solider crawled out with a throbbing skull, once the boys where free everyone made a run for it to the door, pushing and shoving each other and snapping insults. Gray dashed into his walk in closet and put on the first shirt and jeans he could find and struggled pushing in his shoes. Lyon was still dressed from yesterday, so he just rushed into his brother's bathroom and re-gelled his hair as fast as he could. The figure skater just stood with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

After a few moments of pushing, the teens finally managed to get out of the room , down the stairs and out of the house and left to face the rath of their parents. Well... Natsu at least. The rest had all the freedom in the world. Ultear, Gray and Lyon ran after them, and jumped into a violet corvette and took off, as did everyone else in their cars one my one. Ultear gripped on to the steering wheel steaming in anger. "It was bad enough that you had people over and made the house noisy as fuck," she gritted her teeth bitterly "now we have less than 30 mins to get to Lady Scarlet's boutique!"

"Hey don't put this all on me!" Gray argued. "Lyon here was part of it too!"

"Oh please, like I would hang out with you _Fairies_ for enjoyment. I simply didn't have anything better to do."

"Whatever..."

* * *

Juvia pulled her dress down to her ankles, leaving her only in her bra and lacy underwear. The girls had jus finished changing and left the room, all but Lucy who was helping her change. She lifted her feet one at a time as the blonde pull the dress from under her and turned to hang it up on it's hanger. "It looks very beautiful on you Juvia," Lucy complemented "Gray will be falling head over heals when he sees this!"

"You really think so?" Juvia looked at her with a slight blush on her cheeks and biting her thumbnail in uncertainty. The dress had to be perfect for him. She always wanted to look her best and be nothing but sweet and caring for him. She's had a crush on the guy since she first saw him play freshman year. Lucy gave a smile to he blunette and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I know so." she assured. Juvia let go of her nail and smiled wide at the girl in goofy glasses. Her face shined brightly as they pulled each other in for a hug. Lucy had gotten use to seeing the girls in their underwear. Hell, at one point she seen them naked. So hugging Juvia in her bra became a norm for her. Suddenly from outside a familiar voice was echoing, followed by loud stomps. The girls separated themselves but didn't let go of eachother and turned to the curtain in curiosity. Was it Lady Scarlet's assistant again?

"Hey Ultear, ya in here?" Gray pulled open the curtain "Lyon want's to know-" he paused realizing the figures in front of him was not his sister. Lucy and Juvia froze in each other's arms, scared to make the first move. In their minds right know, all they could think was 'If I don't move, it wont see me...'. In Gray's mind, all that was echoing was the conversation on the phone from the night before. So in other words...

**In Gray's Mind:**  
Lucy lifted Juvia's chin ever so gently and brought her closer to her face. The bluenette's blushed deepened as her shy yet seductive face tried to look away. "Lucy this is wrong..." Juvia panted slightly. "We're friends, and I'm also friends with Natsu-"  
"I don't care about that idiot." purred the blonde as she wapped her around the swimmer's curvy bare waist. "Let's pick up from where we left off from last night..."  
"Lucy..."

"GRAY WHAT THE FUCK!" Lucy panicked as the girls held each other closer in fear. A gush of blood drained out of the teen's nostrials, snapping him out of his very off vision. the girls squealed louder crying out for help as the raven haired boy covered his nose. "**EEERRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Needless to say, Gray was fucked.

* * *

The tall dark blue haired woman and the rose haired man shot daggers at the young jock who was sitting I front of them in a table chair. He slumped in his seat and hid in his letterman jacket. His parents knew very well where he was, so he didn't understand why they where so pissed. The GPS should have been enough to see he was at Gray's, maybe it was the fact that he snuck out of his room to go meet up with the guys AND didn't come home till the next day. Yup, this was bad...

"You could have asked! Wendy did!"

"But it's not like I-"

"You could have been in a car accident on the way over! Or could have been drugs at that party!"

"It wasn't a-"

"Don't talk back to me young man!" she snapped harshly. Her face was red with anger

"I said I was-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she pointed down the hall way with her long nails. "To your room! You are grounded!"

"Does this mean I can't go to the ball?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Grandine was not going to show him any mercy. She was up all night after the fun time with Lucy's grandfather to wait for the idiot. When he never showed she was about to call the police to force him to come home.

"If you think you could have skipped it before, you sure as hell going now!"

"But-"

"ROOM! NOW!" she roared with a face that only the Scarlet could do. He swear they could have been related.

With out a second though, Natsu rushed down the hall and up the stairs t his room and slammed the door behind him in fear of his dragon of a mother's rage. Never get her angry. Ever. No, seriously, like ever. He leaned back on his door and took a deep breath. It was the first time he could breath since he got home. The junior glanced around the room, is flatscreen, laptop, tablet, ps3,psp, and 3ds was gone. Wow, his mother was serious when she said she didn't sleep. He sighed as he slumped over to his bed and fell flat with a flop. He pulled out a small silver box out of his pocket. "Hello old friend..." he muttered and he flicked on the little dancing flame while his hat jumped out of now where next to him. This use to satisfy him. Being alone with Happy and his lighter, just watching the light glow. t was like a tiny heartbeat in his hands, but now, it was not enough. He flicked it off, then on again. Off, on, off, on. He didn't want to think, or do anything. But his mind kept wondering to the blonde. He shook the feeling contently... No. Its because of her, he nearly blew the tryouts and nearly didn't make the cut, and the reason why he was slipping to make varsity in the Lacrosse team. He needed to take his mind off her. The lighter usually did the trick, but the glow was yellow like her hair...No! Fire was like dragons.

Dragons meant house Targarian.

Meaning Game of Throne.

Game of throne marathon before the dance.

With Lucy.

Fuck.

Yeah, that crush he has was gonna last longer than he thought...

Suddenly his pocket began to vibrate. His mother took everything but his phone, how funny. He pulled it out to check the screen. It was the ice princess, he already got him in trouble this afternoon, gods what did he want _now_. He pressed the green button on the screen and put the phone to his ear. "The fuck do you- wait slow down man...You're freaking me out dude calm down...I can't understand you when you're panicking dumb ass now speak Fiorian!...Better..." his eyes widen and shot up on his bed. "YOU SAW LUCY AND JUVIA MAKE OUT!?"


	12. Leave them wanting more

_Leave them wanting more...this is how you be a heart breaker_

* * *

Natsu scrolled through his phone on Cana's Instagram page. All the images of Lucy seemed to be different. He saw that she was...well...busty that Friday night, and according to the pictures the blonde knew how to have fun. He glanced up at his sister every other image he passed. She sat anxiously with her fingers digging into her knees and teeth sinking painfully into her lower lip. When she came home that Saturday night, he hammered her with questions and locked themselves in her room until he got answers. It wasn't her place to spill Lucy's secret, or the fact that she was as pretty as the heartbreakers when she was in her waitress uniform, and lets not forget that she slept in Romeo's room watching shows on the laptop and eating ice cream, so all she said was that they drank, and she took the pictures. Which she wasn't completely lying about, Cana did post a few that had her in the pictures so it looked like Wendy took them. She knew the girls couldn't get caught, they never did, but she couldn't help but squirm in her leather seat in the limo.

Natsu's car privileges where taken away along with the rest of his things but his phone. To get to school, the family driver had to take them everywhere, and since Wendy came home he refused to leave her sight and insisted to be driven with her to school and home as always. He finally seemed convinced after a day that Wend was telling the truth, and that she had nothing to do with the stupidity the girls where involved in. He shut off the phone and stuffed it into his back pocket, it was time for the next answer he needed from the girl. "So," he cleared his throat and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "what do you know about Lucy hooking up with Juvia?" the bluenette tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the elder Dragneel. She knew about the weird 'Heartbreaker stuff the girls where into, and how Mira and Lisanna had a taboo act to keep up at times, but she didn't hear anything about Lucy with Juvia. All she heard was Juvia was the shy type and Lucy was the Natural.

"What?"

"Gray saw it. So spill" he said firmly.

"When was this?"

"Saturday when you where trying on the stupid costumes for the Masqarade ball thingy. Now, what are those chicks trying to do to my Luce!?"

Wendy arched a brow tilting her jaw slightly up and crossed her arms. Her smirk was mischievous and cunning, just like he taught her. "_Your_ Luce huh?" The pinkette's face turned into the color of his hair, it became hard to tell where his forehead ended.

"D-Don't change the subject!"

"You where the one who brought it up!"

"Hey-ouch!" he lifted his arm to point when he felt a sharp electric shock on his shoulder. He jerked his arm back down and began to rub it. Wendy lowered her arms and narrowed her eyes at the left shoulder. He must have been practicing making both sides even again. Every time he did, he would damage his weaker side and would take time to recover. She switched seats to be next to him and inched closer to examine the arm.

"How hard where you practicing this time?" she asked rather annoyed.

"Not much, besides this isn't about my-ouch! Don't touch it!"

Wendy dug her thumbs into the muscles and rubbed hard round circles, ignoring her brother's flinches of pain. "If I told you once, I told you a thousand times, 'Always go easier on the left arm when swinging and use your hips instead of your arms."

"Well this wouldn't have happen if you where there when I got hurt." he pouted.

"tsk, please. You would have gotten hurt if I was there with a medic team." she continued to mover her thumbs violently into his muscle until they reached the school gates. She felt the limo come to a stop and heard the door open. "Well, I'll try to heal this when we get home, but I think it's best if you stretch it out through out the day and don't try too heard when n practice okay?" she pecked his cheek and rushed out with her satchel on her shoulder. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" he called out before the driver slammed the door. He arched around to see her walk to the main doors on her own. If anyone was still picking on her, he will kick asses. Bad shoulder or not, no one messed with his little sister. She walked around with her usual shy posture and slowly. But as she walked, everyone gave her space backing away with horrid looks on their faces. It was the oddest thing, Natsu adjusted himself to face the windows completely and paid closer attention. The bullies from when he showed up a few weeks earlier ran screaming at the sight of her, and a group of last year students flinched she waved politely to them. Did he miss something? Where they actually _afraid_ of little old Wendy?

* * *

Lucy stood straight in the middle of the diner's kitchen with chest sticking out and her arms crossed over it, her lower plump lip arched out trembling in a pout with her chin tilting down and her legs straight together firm on the ground. This pose always use to work on them when she was little, but her brothers where too pissed off at the moment to even consider letting the blonde off the hook. Loki narrowed his eyes at her threw his spectacles, Taurus looked at her bluntly not breaking contact when flipping the pancakes and scrabbling the eggs, Scorpio crossed his arms with his shoulders slightly raised and his lip nearly bleeding under his teeth, Ini was shaking his arms violently while Gem held him back a little, and Pieces was scolding at her from behind his elder sister. Her Grand father stood in front of her with Capricorn and Loki on each of his sides. He held out his chest and had his arms on his back, a did Capricorn, their faces where serious and had a very hard expression to read. "Ophiuchus," oh no middle name. "please explain this news about having a boy over at the sleepover on Friday."

She shot a glair at Scorpio and Pieces who just returned the daggers. She turned back to her grandfather, surly he would understand. "It was Natsu-ACHOO!" She sniffed. Libra stopped from where she was waitressing and rushed to the back at the sound of the sneeze as Lucy continued her explanation "He came over to drop off his sister Wendy while you had a conversation with his parents-Achoo!" more and more of the siblings lowered their guard, easing their tense positions and gazed with worry at their youngest sister. The last time Lucy was sick, it wasn't going to well for her. She ended up being held at the emergency room for a week or two, and her past medical history didn't help either. Hopefully this was just a common cold.

"Is that all?" Scorpio spoke up. "Or do you want to tell him about the fact that you invited him in." he gritted threw his teeth Lucy's brown orbs stared so intensely at the red head she could break the glass of her glasses.

"It wasn't like that-"

"Oh well please enlighten us!" he rose his voice. "Please tell us he reason why you would risk your safety as a girl-and all the other girls-for that bastard!"

"Are you implying that we can't take care of yourself because we're girls?!"

"Duh? For being a scholar, you sure are dense!"

"ENOUGH!" King boomed. The siblings lowered their heated argument into bickering under their breath. "Ophiuchus, please explain this. NOW!" Lucy flinched at the aggressiveness of his voice. Her natural reflex kicked in, she flung her arms over her head covering her face and arched downward. She trembled violently a shut her eyes tightly concealing her tears.

"Go...gomen nasai..." she whimpered. "Go-choo-men..nasai..." King and the rest of the men glanced at each other with worried wide eyes. She was still afraid, and the majority of them knew how that was. How could they forget... He took a deep breath and looked at his wrist. The teal haired sister rushed to her side and held her close to her chest forcefully while whispering soft words in her ear. The highschooler slowly lowered her guard, realizing what she had done and wrapped them around her tall sister.

"Get to school..." his voice was calm and soothing. "I don't want you and Aquarius to be late..." Lucy didn't look up, but nodded along with the swim coach. Scorpio looked down shamefully at his feet, as the rest of the brothers did, and pulled out a set of keys.

"I'll take you guys..."

In the car, everyone was quiet. Scorpio looked straight ahead with one hand on the wheel and the other on the arm rest s he kicked back in his seat, Aquarius was sitting in the passenger seat leaning her weight in the arm rest closest to him and looking out the window. The blonde was curled up in her seat with her knees under her oversized gray sweater pinned on her large chest with her arms snaked over them and looking out the window. Every few miles the man would glance at her threw the mirror, his chest caved in at ever glance filling with guilt. "It might rain today." he spoke up. The blonde turned her head to look at his eyes through the mirror. "You shouldn't have worn the shorts." he suggested calmly.

"They are the only type of uniform I have." her voice was week and scratchy. Maybe she was getting sick.

"Well, in a week or so we'll have the uniform don't worry. Just put on a second sweater or a jacket. I have one in my gm bag in the back, take it."

Lucy nodded and did as she was told. "Thank you..."

* * *

"Achoo!" Lucy sniffed once more at the lunch table. Levy lowered her fork full of pasta and rose her brow at the blonde.

"Lu-chan, are you sure you're not getting sick? You were sneezing all first period."

"I'm fine really." she smiled sniffing her nose once more. Levy nodded but remained unconvinced of her friend's words. Lisanna tilted her head and pointed at the seat next to her.

"So why is Scorpio here if you are okay?" she asked puzzled. The nerd slumped in her chair and smashed her face into her homemade sandwich.

"He wanted to take care of me for the day...lets leave it at that...He ditched Aquarius for me..."

"Yeah, he sat in a chair next to us in first period." Levy added. "The professor had to send him out at one point for falling asleep in class though."

Lucy groaned into her food even louder while her elder brother straighten up in his seat. His eyes glanced around the room, shooting daggers at the judgmental stares and rising his upper lip at any passing 'humph' at the blonde. Which surprisingly was a lot. If he though she was just covering up about the amount of bullies she had before, he was sure that she was covering for nearly the entire fucking school. His eye stopped at a small spot of pink a few tables over.

Natsu looked down at his food, prying to the gods that Scorpio hadn't caught him staring. He gulped loudly and turned to Gray hopping to get his mind off the terrible thought of being skinned alive by the red head. The honkey player next to him had a few bruises on his face, along with a black eye and a new scare on his forehead above his right eye. It immediately made Natsu feel better. "So ice princess," he supported his head on his elbows that were on the table, his other hand flicking his lighter on and off "Erza really went rough on ya huh?"

"Shut up fire breath!" Gray scolded at his best friend. "You would be like this too if you saw what I saw!"

"Why the hell where you sneaking around the women's dressing rooms anyway ya perv? Isn't your stripping habit bad enough?"

"I was looking for my sister you jack ass! How was I suppose to know that Lucy and Juvia where getting it on in there!?"

"Well," Jellal set his fork down. "according to Erza, she was helping Juvia change out of her outfit for the ball on Friday." Gray's face burned a bright red and jerked down to his food hiding his embarrassment.

"Well that explains a lot.." he muttered under his breath. Elfman burst out in laughter smacking his large fist on the table, his other arm held his gut.

"You honestly believe that Juvia would go for _that_?!" he said trying to contain himself and pointing toward the directions of the girls. Natsu gave a growl and balled up his fist, Freed smacked the white haired wrestler with a rolled up paper and scrunched up his nose at him.

"Mind your manners!" he ordered. "Especially today. If you notice, there is a gentleman accompanying the young maiden and he does not look pleased." he pointed at the table with the rolled paper. Elfman stopped his laugher and blinked at the greed haired Senior. He could be such a kill joy at times. He looked to where Freed was pointing, Scorpio was still giving a harsh look to the table, Elfman made a small 'oh' with his lips signaling his understanding of the situation.

"Well at least we can say he's man." he shrugged. "I mean look at him, he looks pretty strong."

"Levy says that is one of Lucy's brothers." Jellal added while le looked over his shoulder at the man. "He's the one called Scorpio. He's partners with Coach Assistant Aquarius, goes to Magnolia State University and is on his last semester term, adopted at in late middleschool, fourth eldest of the 14 children, scouted in soccer and football and has gone to juvie twice for assult."

The group rose a brow at the bluenette. "When the hell did you learn that?" Natsu asked. Jellal held up his phone with text showing on the screen.

"Just now, Levy sent me a list to warm you."

"Why me?"

"Apparently you are the reason why he's here."

Natsu glanced nervously at the table of girls. The man was no longer looking at them, he was hovering over Lucy who had her fist to her mouth. She shook violently and curled over her seat. Her brother flung off his jacket and laid it on the blonde who couldn't stop shaking. Juvia and Lisanna stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria while the others gathered around the nerd. Natsu stood up to rush by her side, but felt a cold hand on his wrist. He looked over his shoulder to see the beat up hokey player. "You really wanna go over there when he wants to kill you?" Natsu gave a 'tsk' and tucked his arm out of Grays grip. Crush or not, she was nakama to him now, and he protected his kin like any dragon would. Wow he really needed to cut back on the show...

The Lacrosse player dashed by her side ignoring the glares of the elder Zodiac employee. "Luce! You alright?" The blonde cleared her throat and looked up painfully at the pinkette. She smiled weakly.

"Well, hello to you too, thanks for the greeting." she joked. Her voice was small and scratchy, and cracked at every other syllable. "I just had a cough attack, I'm fine really."

"No you're not!" the red and white haired man helped her up. "I'm gonna get your things and we are gonna go home. You need help."

"Scorp its just a common cold, I'll be fine."

"No." He swung her bag over his shoulder and forcefully picked up the girl bridal style. She kicked and pounded her small fist on him in protest. "We're leaving."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry Lucy. Jellal, Natsu and I will send you the work that you missed" Erza assured. "And the other two just told your sister for clearing. I'm sure you'll be your old self tomorrow."

With that, the man marched away with a kicking and screaming blonde in his arms. Natsu just stood there watching him take her away down to the cafeteria exit. The nerd looked over her brother's shoulders and looked at the pinkette with pleading eyes.

* * *

"It's been days." she whined while trying to get out of bed. "I feel better now guys, please let me get out of here!" The bluenette on her bed pushed the blonde back down to her pillow. It wasn't difficult, her body was still weak and burning hot from the fever.

"Juvia still thinks you should stay in bed." the swimmer insisted. "Aquarius let me miss practice to see you and to keep you out of trouble." The door creaked open slightly by a white pixie haired girl holding a tray of soup.

"How is she?"

"Same." juvia answered. Lisanna's face fell as she put the tray on the nightstand and sat next to Juvia.

"And the rain isn't making this any better now is it?"

"I'm fine." Lucy groaned. "Where is everyone else anyway?"

"At the dinner. Mira-nee wants to get a date for Levy." Lisanna informed. Mirajane always wanted to play match maker with her friends, and so did Erza. It was one of the many reasons why they where so eager to transform Lucy into a heartbreaker, and why they where scoping out suitors for the shy bookworm in the diner. Levy never had crushes, but it didn't stop Mira from looking for her. Lucy rolled her eyes through her glasses.

"If it's Gajeel, he won't consider her unless she answers a question right. As long as they stay away from Bacchus they should be fine."

"What question?" Juvia asked tilting her head.

"I don't know, something about dragonballs or what ever." Lucy shrugged. "She might know though, she always has a manga book under a real book in AP Lit." Lisanna pulled out her smartphone and moved her thumbs rapidly on the screen. Curious to what she was doing, Lucy rose a brow. "What are you doing?"

"I need to text this to Mira, if Levy goes with Gajeel, then Cana could try to get the friend he hangs out with."

"Noooooooo..." she moaned threw her blankets she tried to speak between coughs. "He's the one I don't want any of you to date...he'll play you all for sex..."

"And Cana Doen't want that?" the sophomore asked sarcastically.

* * *

Gajeel munched on his burger with a bored expression in his eyes staring at the bluenette. Levy sat across from him glaring with her arms crossed over her chest, with Cana and Mirajane on either side of her. Where was Jellal when you needed him? Oh yeah, 'training' with the might Erza Queen of the Swords of Fairy Tail Academy. She hated this, with a strong passion, it was worst than going to see a movie about the book you just read and having it suck. Her cheeks glowed red with annoyance and her foot tapped impatiently under the table. Gajeel turned to the black haired man with the tattoos on his face, waiting for the sign of approval. Bacchus just shrugged at him and continued his silent flirting with the brunette sitting across from him, she returned the flirtatious glances and feet playing under the table.

Gajeel turned his attention back to the bluenette, swallowing his large bite he leaned in and cleared his through. "So Lucy suggested I would be a good suitor for this ball thing for shrimp here?" he asked suspiciously. Mira shook her head eagerly hoping he will accept. He rose a bow "Lucy Heart, said I was good for stupid formal-high-class-social-stand-around-and-talk bullshit? " Mira nodded once more with the grin on her face wide and hopeful. "Quick, If you and I where dating-" Levy gagged "-and I died what would be the first thing that you do?"

Levy dropped her jaw in offence. "What kind of stupid question is that?" A small alert buzz came from Mira's purse on her lap, trying her best to be discreet she checked the screen on her phone. _She was going to be tested, warn Lev about it -Lisanna_. Mira's eyes widen and opened her mouth to stop her, but Levy as already talking.

"I'd be looking for the dragon balls to make a wish to bring you back to life!" Gajeel pressed his lips together slightly impressed. "Only assuming you didn't die of natural causes of course. That was too obvious and stupid. Its like asking who shot fist, obviously Han did." she added in an annoyed tone slouching in her seat.

Gajeel and Bacchus dropped their food on their plate along with their jaws. They stared wide eyed and shocked that a cute rich chick would know so much, not even Geek Lucy knew that much. Unless it was GOT. The black haired cousins glanced at each other then back at the bookworm. "Dude, if you don't marry her now," Bacchus chuckled. "you will die an old man in a car shop..."

"I'll go she passes." Mira and Cana were about to jump up screaming in pure joy, until he held up a finger. "On one condition."

"Psssh, don't worry. Bacchus can come too." Cana winked. The man smirked at her while his friend rolled his eyes.

"Not that. You little tip-toed Fairies have to come with us to a real party a friend of us is having at Quatro Cerberus."

"Quatro what?" Cana asked.

Back in Lucy's room...

"So Natsu was really depressed again huh?" the blonde sighed in disappointment. "I feel bad, who else would let him copy their work?"

Juvia chuckled and brushed away the wet bangs in the girl's face. "He'll be fine. What's important now is that you rest okay?"

"But what about the dance?"

"You don't need to go. At the rate your going you'll need one more day or two in bed." she said in a slight frown. Lucy sighed, she had no problem not going to the Halloween dance or formal/ball what ever it was, but felt guilty that her friends put so much effort into making her an appointment with a high in demand stylist and custom dress. Lisanna walked back into the room, she had just got off the phone with her sister.

"So Levy got her date, and so did Cana..."

"But?" Lucy asked. She knew those two cousins would asked for something in return.

"They want us to go to this Quatro place thing." Lisanna shook he head and knitted her brows in confusion. "I have no idea what it is but-"

"It's a night club." Lucy informed. "Those two have been sneaking in there since they where 16. Well, 14 for the drunk." she yawned

"We are going next week. You will be perfectly healthy by then!" Lisanna cheered. Lucy gave a weak smile, her brown eyes fluttered down to a close. "Yeah.." her voice was weak and fragile. "We should take..." a deep breath "Natsu...and he others too..." she fell into a deep coma like dream state.

* * *

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

"Natsu!" the boy snapped out of fire trance and stat up straight looking at his mother. She tapped her fork furiously at the dining room plate."What is with you? You gaze off into a day dream and playing with the stupid lighter ALL the time, and never say anything or even respond!"

"Sorry.." he muttered putting away his lighter into his pocket. "I just miss...never mind..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long... I had a bit of a writers block in the last chapter and ii put in something funny cause I didn't want to keep you all bored! FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED! Yeah A lot happened in this chapter. Was it too much? I don't know? Please leave reviews and thank you for being so patient.


	13. A Stranger, A Player

_A Stranger... a Player..._

* * *

Lucy glanced out of her window with her glasses sitting on the nightstand. She admired how the raindrops set off tiny dots with large crystal-like trails of water sliding down on the old glass. It's all she had been able to do, stare and count the droplets, and compare their small shadows on the floor with consolations of the sky. Juvia and Lisanna informed her a few hours ago about the week's worth of homework she had to make up for, and that they apologizes that she couldn't made the dance that night. Lucy didn't mind as much as she thought she would. Which was nice, but felt bad for the girl who had to go to this date with Gajeel. About an hour ago, Romeo called in panic with Bacchus and Gajeel in the background shouting and screaming about what to wear. Loke and Virgo had to help them, they were worse than the girls. Those poor bastards had no idea what they sighed themselves up for. She knew the Heartbreakers well enough to predict the chaos that will happen at that ball. It was as easy to read as the map in the sky. The door crept open revealing the two black haired men in tuxes. The cleaned up rather nice for a couple of 'commoners'. She smirked with the little energy she had at the two, Romeo appeared behind them in the same suit for his smaller frame. He hair was still messy but he looked so adorable it made her want to squeal if she could. The three stood there uncomfortably tuggin their collars, pants and sleeves. "Lucy, do we really have to wear these?" the 13 year old whined.

"Yes, but why are you going?"

"Mira told me I was, she said something about 'having at least one Dragneel happy' or something."

Lucy rolled her eyes and sat up on the bed giving a groan. "That can be discussed later. I want to set up rules for you guys."

"Whoa bunny girl," Gajeel held up his hand in defense "I didn't agree to no rules."

"And you are absolutely right. Thank you. Now Rule Number one: Don't talk to anyone."

"I just said I didn't agree to no rules!"

"Rule number two: No touching anyone." she glared at the drunk idiot as she said it.

"Bunny girl-" he was stopped by tapping on his shoulder. He glanced down at Romeo.

"Dude, you are using double negatives. So you are contradicting yourself."

"Well how am I suppose to know that?!"

"And _you_ graduated early?" Romeo mocked as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Lucy went on and on about the rules they where to follow, which the clearly weren't going to obey, they knew how to party. After a few more minutes of the blonde's lecture and the doorbell rang. She gave the boys one last piece of advice before they walked out the door completely. "Remember, there is a reason why they got the nickname 'Heartbreakers', and you really don't want to find out why..."

Bacchus smirked at the blonde ad crossed his arms over his chest. "Challenge accepted." he rushed out of the room with the guys just before a large body pillow hit them. They laughed at her missed shoot and dashed as fast as they could to the first floor too scared to look over their shoulder. For all they knew she was faking being sick to get out of going to the stupid dance. But no, she was sick, didn't hurt to be safe though. They walked past the living room to the front door where Capricorn was holding the door open, on the other side was a book worm a few inches taller than normal.

She had on a long sun yellow ballroom gown with a corset. The skirt was rufflely and had a gold trim at the ends, the corset was plain but shimmery with sleeve than hung off her slim milky white shoulders. Her blue layered hair was curled and up in a bun with two stands of hair framing her face, and had a golden ribbon holding her bangs out of her face. Her mask was gold, thing and lacy, sticking on to her face from her cheekbones to eyebrow area and having plenty of room around her eyes allowing her natural brown and gold smoky eyelids to shine. She stood smiling brightly converting with the eldest of the Zodiac family. Behind her was Cana.

She had on a bedazzled bra showing off her busty chest and cury body with a transparent square cloth hanging off her face, her hair up in a pony tail with her long side bangs hanging loosely and curly along with some beads in the tips. She had on an infinite amount of silver loops on her wrist and ankles, and her pants where white silky and hung dangerously low on her hips, showing off the Fairy Tail Symbol on her hip. The girl was as tempting bakery in front of a fat man on a diet. Erza and Jellal where right behind her.

Erza had a her long scarlet hair up in a ponytail, like the other girls, she had two strands of hair framing her face, she had custom Victoria Secret red sweatpants with yellow flame patterns along the leg trim. Just like Cana, the pants hung very low on her hips, and she had a white cloth like wrapped on her large chest exposing her shoulders, strong toned stomach and had a long sword that matched the pants. On her face was a dark make up look with a black lacy mask covering her cheekbones and eyebrow area like Levy's. Jellal had the same pants in yellow and red flames on the bottom, he had on a tight black sleeveless shirt hugging his toned body and a solid black mask from is nose up to his forehead, covering up his tattoo. He also had the same sword. As soon as he saw the guys in tuxes behind Capricorn, he smirked and pulled out a black masks similar to his own. He wasn't the only one to forget, thank Mavis for Erza's mom.

Levy stopped her conversation with the college man and glanced past to see the guys. Gajeel blushed like a mad man. "S-sup shrimp." he tried to act s casual as he could. "So like, what are you suppose to be?"

"Belle. From Sleeping Beauty." she said crossing her arms.

"Like the princess?"

"From the Broadway musical. I didn't see the movie till last week." she said in slight annoyance. He shrugged it off carelessly. Romeo stepped up behind the long haired man and took the masks from Jellal. "Thanks. I'm Romeo."

"Oh, so you are Wendy's date?"

"Wha-!" the boy blushed a hard red on ever cell in his face. The bluenette teen gave a slight chuckle at the boy.

"Relax! I was just kidding! But she is I the limo out back with the others in case you were wondering," he pointed behind him over his shoulder and stepped aside to let the others see. There was a long stretched out limo with loud bumping music and the door wide open. Mira's head was poking out along with her arms tying to pull back a angry pink haired teen dressed in a maroon color princely outfit (with horns on his head) and a mask in one hand. He kept trying to break away from the senior's grip. "Just don't try anything or Natsu will fry you alive. I'm Jellal. And you two must be Gajeel and Basscus?"

"Yup."

"Sup man."

Cana rolled her eyes, they where taking up too much time and she wanted to get the dinner part of the night over with as quickly as possible to get to the ball. She hated these things, she wanted to go to a REAL party, with a dj and dancefloor with attractive people wearing cloths that barley covered them up. Not this, but she knew with these ball of idiots, she at least wouldn't be bored. "Well now that we are all on a first name bases, lets dip out of here-"

"Wait!" Jellal shouted rushing into the house. Erza blinked in confusion. "I need to talk to Lucy real quick!" Capricorn was about to dash up the stairs after the bluenette when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see the girl in gold with large pleading eyes.

"Let him go," she asked "He really needs to see her." Capricorn bit his lip hard at the girl. Lucy must have told her about the talk they all had the morning she got sick. After a few long seconds of looking into her brown eyes, he sighed in defeat.

"That's the same boy who got on our family's bad side?" he asked. Levy and the other girl s shook their heads. Levy opened her mouth to speak when a flash of pink blurred in front of them and up the stairs.

"No..." Levy said dumbfounded. "But he was..."

* * *

Lucy heard the door open again and watched the shy bluenette tiptoe inside. She sitting on her bed with her back to the wall, glasses, messy bun and glasses with a red face and nose. He smiled politely at the blonde "Hey."

"Hey." she smiled back putting her book down. She patted the side of her bed inviting him to sit. "Judging by your outfit you took my advice and asked out Erza?"

"No...More like came here with matching outfits in honor of being student body President and Vice President..." he said lowering his head with disappointment. The day he tried to ask out the Scarlet girl, she had plans with the girls, and a meeting abut the lettermen jackets with the athletic department together. When she was talking to the swim team student-coach, Jellal took the time to talk to Lucy for the first time, and she gave him advice on asking her out the way Erza would want. He never got the chance the next week because Lucy was sick, making he, Erza and Natsu busy with emailing her all of her missing homework assignments. Which she shockingly turned in on time via email. Jellal seemed to like her, not in a crush or anyway similar, but he liked how genuine and honest she was with things and people, and still has a smile on her face no matter what anyone says when she walks down the hall, no wonder Natsu liked her so much and Erza and Mira have been pushing them. The blonde shook her head in disapproval.

"Tsk, you won't get far if you stay in the friend zone~!" she sang in her scratchy voice. The senior laughed alittle.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Do what ever you think is right?" she guessed. "I just informed you that she likes you, and its PAINFULLY obvious that you are head over heals for her. So just.." she shrugged. "Make her feel special and don't be selfish about it." she smiled tilting her head to the side trying to hide her sickness from him. He smiled back giving her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks Lucy."

The door swung open with a boom and back shut. A pink haired jock stood with a horrified sweaty face and a gold and red mask with fire patterns around the edge and his satchel over his shoulders. He gasped and panted as his lungs begged for air. "Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously. Natsu stopped and looked at the sick creature under the blankets. His heart sank down to his belly, she looked so weak and fragile like a tea cup.

"Hey Luce..." his eyes traveled down to Jellal's hand the wrapped over Lucy's. A darken aura fell on his face. "The hell is going on around here?"

"Lucy was helping me with Erza." Jellal informed. A small 'oh' formed on the jock's lips, well now he felt stupid. Of course the love sick puppy was going to still like her. He's been having a crush on the fencing champion since they could remember. How could he even accuse of him liking anyone else, especially if he was aware of his feelings to them. "I guess I should go stall before Her brothers find out you're here..." he got up from his spot on the bed and said a quick good bye to the nerd and she wished him good luck. The older teen gave Natsu a quick wink before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"Well do you think he has a chance at getting her tonight?"

"Not at all." she answered as she patted the bed once again. Natsu leaped on to the bed where Jellal once sat and placed the bag on his lap. "So, what'cha think?" he gestured himself at the blonde. Lucy shook her head and rolled her eyes at him wih a playful grin.

"If I knew what you where maybe I could give an opinion."

"Come on Luce, I'm a dragon prince or whatever."

"Whatever is right." she giggled at him ad fixed his shirt. "I like the suit though."

"I brought my laptop and the entire trilogy just as promised!" he cheered.

"Natsu, the pact was to watch it _together_."

"I know, but I didn't want you to get bored." he smiled "Plus tis way you can catch up, then we can re-watch it together-"

"Lucy? is there some one in there?" a male voice called followed by loud stomps. The two teens panicked. Without thinking Natsu jumped and opened a the window by her bed.

"Gotta go!" he whispered flashing her a quick smile before climbing up on the window pain. "See ya in a bit Luce!"

"Natsu it's rain-"

He was gone. The door flew open reveling the oldest sibling of the 14. He looked more concern than angry. "Lucy where did the dude with the horns on his head go?"

"He never walked in." she lied. "Jellal came in and gave me his satchel so I can get caught up with school." she smiled nervously. She was never a good liar, but this was pretty damn convincing. "And Erza was mad at him so he's been asking all the girls for advice" he nodded slowly lifting a brow to her.

"Oh...kay..."

"Maybe Natsu went to go pee?" she guessed.

* * *

"This...is...so...fucking...lame..." Bacchus slumped in his seat along with the rest of the guys at the table. They were in a 5 star palace type place in a back private room with a long stretched out table with fine chine played out in front of them. He looked at the weird amount of plates sacked on one another in different sized in front of him, with forks and spoons neatly placed there too. There was a tiny spoonful of grey stuff on the tip tiny plate in front of it, using the end fork he kept poking it. "Do rich people always eat like his?" He scooped up the gray blob in his fork and held it up to the light. "You guys don't really know how to live do ya?" he turned to the brunette next to him. She pulled out a tiny flask of 'medicinal' beverage and poured it into her flower painted cup. The adults where too busy-and far away- to even notice her doing it, or how strange and awkward the other kids where acting for that matter. She was drinking, Elfman was being yelled at by some blond girl in classy reader glasses, Natsu was slouching n his seat being emo and playing with his grey blob, Gray was trying so hard to not look at Juvia with out getting a nose bleed (she was wearing a tight long navy blue dress that hugged her curvy body and had f faded out to teal sequins and cut up on one side all the way to her upper thy showing off her long legs with an icy structural pattern and matching gloves and lad mask) and Levy and Gajeel where having an argument over what was better: Star trek or Star Wars. The only ones acting normal where Mira, Lisanna, Laxus, Freed Jellal and Erza. Romeo and Wendy where at a nearby Kids table with a few others.

Cana turned to the black haired man and shrugged. "I have my was of dealing with the messed up system we call high class society." she winked as she took a sip of her cup. "Lucy was lucky to get out in time..." she muttered under her breath. Bacchus lifted a brow at the genie dressed girl.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said-"

"Drink?" without giving him time to answer she poured a bit of her flask into her date's cup, shutting him up immediately. He smirked at the girl.

"I like your style kid."

"Of course you do." she took a sip straight from the flask and made a sour face as she released it from her lips. "Damn, I always get the strongest stuff in these things. " she looked around to see how everyone else was doing. Nothing had changed, but two men were constantly glancing up at the famous Status modal dressed as a demon. She was wearing harder makeup than normal, and didn't look as sweet as she always did. In fact, she was dressed similarly to how she use to be back in middle school during her punk metal phase. She still listened to the music and accessorized in the fashion, but didn't go back to how extreme she use to be. Even back then she was still one of the hottest girls around. Mirajane was in a very reveling outfit that had scales shown all over her chest and shaping it nicely, down to her sides, but not her flat toned belly, all the way to her crotch area and her entire back as also covered. She wore matching boots and had a mask. With all that on, she still looked hot, and Freed and Laxus noticed.

Freed was a gentleman, he dressed like one for the night too, and did his best to conceal himself. Laxus on the other hand was a man tall bulky blonde with no shame at all. Why does such an asshole have would want to attend this, she may never know, but the way e was eyeing the senior made Cana want to slaughter him. When he was in the academy, he had a rep similar to theirs, he walked a round and broke hearts left and right, the only difference is that the girls just flirt, but don't use guys and girls for their bodies then through the away. The only reason why he got away with it was because he was the chairmen's grandson. She was just glad that Natsu wasn't as much of a flirt or self esteem destroyer as his first cousin. Otherwise they would keep Lucy as a nerd.

She continued to eye around and observed the environment of the room. The adults where on the left side of the table laughing it up and talking about business. One thing her dad taught her about business, is that you need two types of allies. The type that will keep business moving, and the type that will keep you going, the tricky part is how to tell the difference between who was one or the other or both. She knew of the bat who, she had a talent for reading people, and was better at it when she wasn't sober. She saw how Silver Fullbuster gave fake laughs and asked strange questions, and how Igneel did the same with a few others, but they where different to certain people. The women, however, weren't stepping on each other's toes in the delicate dance of business. She knew that some of their professions won't effect one another in a drastic way like the men's could. What would and Ice skater, author, lawyer and designer have anything to do to destroy each other, they can live in peace; not like the Fullbuster Snow resorts and the Dragneel beach empires could at least. They needed to stay on each others good side at all times. How their sons became best friends on their own was beyond them.

Cana took another sip as she noticed the lawyer eyeing a metal faced man fighting with the bluenette. Cana turned to Gajeel and back at Grandine. She made a connection between the two, but it only seemed to be one sighted. She narrowed her eyes at the situation trying to unfold a puzzle.

"You don't seem to be so interested in me." Bacchus said snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned back at him with a flirtatious smirk.

"Well baby you're only a plan c or d if the others didn't work out." she teased. "but if you insisted on me giving you attention... she spitered her fingers up his shirt and pulled him closer by the neck. His grin spread wider on his face as she edged them closer and closer together. Finally, their lips where a breath away from one another, she loved the smell of booze hot on his breath. Her perfume was intoxicating to him, it made him want to swallow it like the beer hidden in her purse. "...then you should wait for the club big boy." she let go of his collar and leaned back into his seat. He liked what game she was playing, and he eagerly wanted to join in on the ride.

"Wild..."

A group of waiters came and began picking up the first plate on their small pile and filled the next with an mini sized meats and veggies. Natsu looked up at his food, remembering the time he and Lucy had REAL food on their little kick back when they ditched school. He glanced at the clock on his phone, it had only been two hours, and he had the rest of the night to go. He bit his lip and looked up to see his parents. Igneel was conversing with Gildarts and his mom was still staring at the metal face freak with Levy. No one was noticing... He turned to the hokey star on his right. "Hey, can I borrow your phone."

"No fire breath, you have your own!"

"Just let me switch with you." Natsu pushed.

"Why?"

"Cause mine has GPS and I can't be here anymore alright? Now give your phone!" Gray arched his brow slightly and red his best friend's expression. Natsu looked determined and serious about what ever it was he was going to do. And if he could have guessed, it would have something to do with the blonde in the grey sweater. Gray nodded and handed switched their phone cases. Natsu grinned widely at the teen and slapped his back. "Thanks man." he said getting up and putting his wallet and phone into his pockets.

"You owe me." he called out as he saw the pinkette make his way around the table. Natsu was just about to be home free and sneak out when he felt an hand grab his elbow. He turned over his shoulder. "Mom?"

"Sweetie where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Okay well before you go," she pointed at the long black haired man still fighting with bookworm. "who's Levy's friend over there?"

"I dunno. Lucy's old friend."

"He looks familiar, would you mind asking-"

"Oi! Metal Face!" Natsu yelled out across the room and earning a smack on his torso from his mother. Gajeel looked up. "Come over here a sec!" he rolled hs eyes and stood from his seat and made his way to the slender woman next to the pink haired teen.

"What's up pinkie?"

"This is my mom. She has something she wanted to ask."

The bluenette glared at her oldest offspring. She might be a lawyer, but she hated being put on the spot like that. She quickly shook it off and turned her attention back to the mechanic. "Hello," she started. "I' Grandine Dragneel-Marvel. Nice to meet you" she led out her palm and he took it.

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Redfox?" she smiled. "Then I was right..." she shook her head in disbelief at the young man. "You are the spitting image of your father!"

"You know m father mam?" he was strangely polite, curiously of 'Lucy Kicks' and 'Aquarius Scolds'.

"Metlicana right? I knew him growing up in..." and that's when Natsu tuned out of the conversation. He tip toed slowly out to the door, praying to the heavens to not be seen. He just needed to be out in, 3

2

1

...

He closed the door behind him from the private room. Finally, he was free from the phony adult friendships and the stupidity of his comrades. Now it was time for some Game of Thrones...

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Quick announcement, I was informed that this story along with another one of my stories called 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' where nominated in a contest called 'Fairy Tail Awards' by kyssi. First, who ever nominated me thank you so much! It means more than you could ever know! *teary eyes* damn it I'm fucking happy! Anyway you guys can go check it out, its's a contest based off votes so if you guys can please vote for my stories. And if you haven't checked out 'Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds' please do, its all finished. Thank you guys so very much and  
try to stay alive! BYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE

ps

let me know what you guys think of the chapter. Leave lots of reviews, I do actually read them all, eve if I cant respond to most of them... Sorry... but I do read them and they make my day. :)


	14. I lo-lo-lo-love you

_Singing I lo-lo-lo-love you..._

* * *

He stood outside the building watching as the cars came in flowing in with rich snobs in over priced costumes. Well he was dressed in one too, but that was besides the point. Slipping on his mask Natsu lifted his arm calling over a black town car to stop in front of him. Once inside he made sure no one followed him or was looking. He slammed the door and turned to the driver. "I need to get to friend's house, but I need to make a quick stop first." he informed.

"Of course Young..." The driver tailed off not knowing his name.

"Just call me master salamander for the night." He flashed a cocky grin and kicked back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "It is an October ball after all."

"As you wish," the car began to move off the large parking lot. Natsu's stomach turned and swirled. His head spun around and felt a great physical weight lifting off his head. His patch was wearing off, damn it he should have asked Wendy for another. He covered his mouth and his face went green fast. " where is our firs stop sir?"

"The Pharmacy!"

* * *

The rest of the gang had moved their party up to the second floor of he building where the ball was being held. Wendy wondered around glancing left ad right with Romeo close by. he wore a regular blue ball gown with ribbons and pearls handing around the skirt with matching silk elbow gloves and a lacey blue masquerade mask, her hair was up in bun with her hangs and two trans of hair framing her pail face and wear little to no make up; Igneel and Natsu didn't want her to dress up in something that revealed too much of anything. In fact, if it where up to them, she'd be at home chained up on her bed with 100 layers of cloths and her health books to read, and stay there until she was as old as Grandpa Makarov. The room was decorated with large heavy drapes falling from the high ceiling, chandeliers of crystal with candles giving a dim Romanic gothic glow to the room, and the tables were decorated in a Victorian style matching the drapes. It was really nice and over the top, just as the rich do it. She looked a round the room slightly bored, she's seen this so many times now that she's grown use to these types of parties. No one danced, just stood around and talked about ridiculous things or exchanged business plans. The rich had lots of time on their hand... too much. Romeo gazed the room in awe, everything was new to him. The food, the deserts, snacks, and even the costumes and people in them where so much more different than the parties he's gone to back home. Not like he knows much, but the carnival and fairs that showed up were pretty close.

He's dark eyes sparkled through the mask he wore. "And you guys do this all the time?" he gasped in excitement. She shrugged slightly and looked down at her cup of tea.

"Yeah, for every occasion." she sighed. He turned his attention away from the room and to the princess next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. Independence day, summer/winter/spring festivals, Christmas, new years-"

"And Halloween?" he filled in.

"Yup. Which is why we're are here..." she said in slight disappointment. He took her hand suddenly causing her to give a hard blush, and lead her to the nearest pair of seats he saw away from the classical music and sat.

"You don't seem to be having fun. Something on your mind?"

She let go of his hand and fettled with the cup in her palm. What _was_ wrong with her? "I guess I'm not in much of a party mood today." she shrugged. setting her cup o the small table in front of them. Romeo was more confused than ever. He folded his hands together in prayer on his nose and stared at her hard trying to process her words

"You are telling me you have thousands of dollars of bad music, dance floors and decorations, " he pointed his hands at her still press together. "and you are bored?" She blinked at him.

"Well this isn't really my scene..." she glanced down at her hands on her lap. "If you haven't noticed I never really had any friends that weren't my brothers..."

Romeo looked up around the room. No one was on the dance floor, not even the elder high school and college stood around talking and giggling amongst themselves, threw the classical music he could hear words like 'nerdy' and 'fighting freak'. The word 'dangerous' even floated around. His visit to the school that day must have made things worst for her. A punch of guilt hit his chest. No, he wasn't going to have what ever trauma that happen to his sister figure Lucy, happen to his best friend. He turned back to the girl with a soft smile. "You have me don't you." She jerked her head up with wide eyes through her mask. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she let out a slight gasps. "I was friends with you first. Plus I don't think he likes me very much." he chuckled grabbing her hand once more. "Come on!"

He tugged on her dragging her once again, this time with force to the dance floor. "Romeo-kun!" she squealed in shock. He stopped directly in the center and faced the girl. He bent forward and extended out his arm, asking for a dance. His eyes shut tightly and jaw tighten. He had no idea what he was doing, but he saw Aries and Aquarius watching this happen in a chick flick once, so... he took a leap of faith. The young girl's face blushed to a dark red. "Romeo-kun, what are you doing?"

"I don't know but is it working?"

She giggled at him and lifted his posture to make him stand straight. "If you don't know then I don't." she smiled. Romeo scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. He should probably ask the girls for some tips next time... He lifted his hand once again asking for a dance, with a huge Dragneel-Marvel grin she took it and placed one hand on his shoulder stepping closer.

From the bar near the dance floor, the 'party-type' girl watched with a sly grin on her pink lips. She found it surprisingly sweet what the little bugger was doing for Wendy, and it looked like they started a trend to get the party going a better pace. Ball room dancing isn't much, but better than nothin'. "Kid has potential..." she muttered under her breath and took a large gulp of what ever was in her cup. She loved the bitter taste of tequila burning down her throat. "Wow, slow down their hot-ass." she jerked her head to the side to see who dare stand in the way of her one true love: alcohol. Bacchus towered over her with his trademark grin.

"Tsk, please I could drink anyone out of house and home." she flashed back the same grin. "Just ask the bartender at 'Zodiacs'. "

"So blondie sneaks you drinks too huh?"

"Damn right. I was born a heavy weight." she bragged.

"Betcha I can hold more than you."

"Oh your o-" her eyes traveled past the black haired man. Teens from multiple school began grouping together whispering and glancing over their shoulders suspiciously. A few where from Fairy Tail, others from Blue Pegasus, and a few more from other private schools. She recognized the two white hared girls with short pixie hair similar to Lisanna. She heard the words 'Heartfilia' and 'fortune' enter her ears. "I' be right back." she warned her challenger. Her expression dropped to a defensive one. She swayed her hips as she walked and leaned in at a closer table coolly. Bacchus rose a brow and followed her. She was an interesting girl. He leaned on the table with her.

"Ya trying to avoid me?" he teased.

"Shut up." she ordered. He sat up in offence, he opened his mouth to say something when the genie help her long polished nail to his lips. "Shhhh." She focused her hearing on the group.

"So, if Heartfilia doesn't find his little brat by the time she's 18 he won't have an heir?" one of the girls asked innocently.

"That's what I heard." answered a boy. "The company is up for grabs by then, and according to our accountants, when the old man finally loses it, he'll be broke in a month." he laughed. "He's so desperate I heard he has a reward for anyone who finds her!"

_Reward_?

Cana bit her lip, on the first on July would be the day the company was up for auction. It wouldn't make much of a difference for her family, they owned the biggest beer marketer and wine sellers in Fiore, they would have no use for a hotel ownership. But it would help her father's alleys, the Dragneels and Fullbuster. She _hated_ Silver, but he was a business alley, not life one like Igneel. She pulled out her phone and bright the screen to 'text Pops' t warn him about the competition. Would Lucy like what they where doing? What _she_ was doing? She was a close friend and left this life to be free, but it was still possibly all she had left of her family. Bye the time she had thought it over, Cana had already pressed send on her phone. If all else fails she could tell Lucy. Hopefully she won't get pissed.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and smiled at the man She pulled her finger away fro his lip. "Sorry about that. Now about the bet.."

* * *

Lucy glanced at the watch on her writs. It was barely 9 pm, wow...time flys so slowly when you have nothing to do. She pouted and curled into a ball on the corner of her bed on her side. Virgo pet the blonde hair and fixed he blankets covering her curvy body. "Well princess, your temperature dropped. How are you feeling?"

"Better..." she muttered threw the pillow. "My head ach is gone, and I don't feel as dizzy anymore." she said a bit more cheery in her excused voice. Virgo smiled softly and leaned in, pressing her glossed lips the top of Lucy's forehead. Their mother's always said, the best way to find the condition of a fever is threw a kiss.

"Well, I know you don't really want to hear this now, but me and some of the others are going to a party, so..." she looked down at her feet in guilt. "Gem, Ini, Aries, Leo and Capricorn are staying though." Lucy sat up in her bed to face her sister. When ever she would get sick, it was always all hands on deck due to her past conditions. But the blonde always insisted to treat it like a common cold, even if it wasn't but they still felt the heaviness of guilt and unfaithfulness on their shoulders.

"Don't feel sorry Virgo, it's Halloween on a Friday night, and you have a cute maid outfit on. If that's not an invitation to go out, I don't know what is."

"Well... Okay...what ever you say princess."

"If I need you I'll scream okay?"

"Alright." Virgo replayed in a whisper before she pecked her sister's cheek. She felt slightly better that her sister could at least sit up and move with her fever going down. And Aires was in school for nursing, Lucy should be safe with her there in the house. The violate haired woman gave a nervous wave to the scholar and closed the door behind her.

Lucy gave a deep sigh and looked to the bag sitting across at her desk. Natsu had left it for her a few hours ago, but she dare not open it. Using Scorpio's or Piece's laptop was one thing, they were her siblings. It's a law of nature to take things from each other without permission. Not with friends, unless you are a Heartbreaker at least. His laptop should be private, even if she was only going to use it to watch her ultimate fandom. Her eyes could drill a hole threw the leather bag, it was just sitting there tempting her like a model to a married middle aged man. Maybe just one...NO! She shook her head. One episode led to two more, which lead to 20, which lead to her not getting sleep for the rest of her live re-watching everything. No-no. Besides, she was getting rather hungry.

She slipped out of her bed, and slipped on her large fuzzy slippers. She wore large baggy sweats low on her waist, and her sweater ended just before, showing not even and centimeter of skin, her hair down in a tangled mess, her glasses still thick not allowing her face to be show. Thank the heavens too, she probably looked like shit behind them. Well...even more like shit than usual.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! I never ball room danced before." Romeo panicked. His partner smiled sympathetically.

"It's okay, I'm use to it." a sweat dropped on her temple. "Natsu isn't much of a dancer either. I usually dance with him or Gray."

"Why Gray?"

"Well He's always around-" she pointed over her shoulder to the direction of the hockey player. He was with his elder brother arguing about a swimmer, she didn't quiet pay attention to the conversation, but her idiot brother wasn't there...? "-w-where'd he go?" she jerked her head around in confusion.

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

"Is that my phone?" she asked her dance partner. He partner let go off her slim waist and pulled out a smart phone from his partner. She didn't have an pockets made in her dress, so he was her purse for the night. He checked the caller ID o the phone. He knitted his brows together in confusion and looked up toward the Fullbusters' direction.

"Um... why is Gray calling you?"

"What?" she snatched the phone and answered. "Hello? Who's this?"

"_Wendy_! _Thank_ _Mavis! "_

"Natsu?" she blinked "Where are you?"

"_Pharmacy_."

"Why? Is your arm still hurting?"

_"No, What's the Brand of motion sickness patches I use?"_

"Um," she shook her head a bit "Grandma's. Why are you at the-"

"_You ask too many questions. Gotta go, if anyone ask, just say I'm in the bathroom or something_."

Wendy shifted her weight on to one of her legs and put a hand on her hips. A devilish smirk tugged on the side of her glossy pink lips. Romeo didn't think a girl as sweet and shy as her could even make such a look, then again he couldn't think she could open up can of whoop-ass to five guys at the same time. It was kinda hot for a middleschooler. "At what cost." she bargained. A groan echoed from the other line.

_"I'll buy you-"_

"No-no." she interrupted. "Money I have."

_"Well what do ya want this time?"_

She licked her teeth slowly, the ideas bubbled n her mind. Oh the things she could make him do with her influence she inherited from her mother. If she didn't want to be a doctor so badly she could have been as good as a lawyer as Grandine. "Let's just say I'm going to call in a favor one day."

Click.

Her hazel eyes turned to the shocked young teen in front of her. "Dude, you where another person..." her face fell and looked down at her hands in disappoint meant. "You're awesome!" he yelled.

* * *

Leo stood at the door with one hand on the knob peaking in. "Are you sure you don't need anything thing else?" Lucy sat in her bed with a tray of Caramade Franks from the diner. It was a new experimental pastry her grandfather was trying out. So far it was a hit. She looked up at the orange haired man and smiled.

"I'm fine really." she shivered a bit. "Actually, can you bring a few blankets? I'm still kinda cold."

"Of course princess." he bowed on his way out the door closing it behind him. She shock her head giggling at her elder brother. He tired his best to be a gentleman like the nice boy Lisanna wanted her sister to end up with, Freed was it? But he'd always wended up being a little creepy. She se the bed tray aside and pulled back the covers. She slipped one leg in when she heard a creek. It was rather odd, the house was really old so it could be anything, but small room hardly ever creaked. She heard a swoosh to her side and some more creaking. She had a bad feeling in her gut that something was going to happen. Taking a deep breath she turned to see what it was. She saw a dark blood red suit pulling in one last leg from her wide open window, her eyes widen and her lips parted. He turned to look at her with something in his hand. "Okay don't scre-"

"AAH-hmmm!" he muffled her cry with his large hand as he tried to shush her.

"Luce I'll let go if you promise not to scream." Natsu warned in a low panicked whisper. The blonde immediately shook her head in agreement. He took off his hand with hesitation.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." he lifted the thing in his hand and pushed it in her chest. She looked at it. It was a medium sized plush doll, it looked like a snowman with a unicorn corn for a nose. Her brows knitted together in awe. It was adorable, and it was a very sweet thing for him to do. "Here you go, a get well present" She pressed it to her chest and dug her face in the snowman's face.

"Awe, it's a little doggy!" she squealed

Natsu blinked and tilted his head. "What?"

"A doggy."

"It's a snowman."

"It's a Plue."

"A plue?"

"A plue"

"Princess?" a voice called from the hall. Loke. Their eyes widen and cursed under their breath. The looked around the room n panic. It Loke found Natsu, not only was she in trouble, but _he_ was going to die, 6 times, one for every brother. "Shithitshitshitshit!" they chanted. Lucy pushed to the teen back. "In the closet!" she whispered. She pushed him back more shoving him in.

"No, Luce! Wait!" he whisper/shouted. She slammed the door shut making a shushing the pinkette.

"Princess?" Loke opened the door holding an armful of blankets. The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to see the Zodiac employee. She gve a loud nervous chuckle.

"Loke! Hi!"

"Princess you shouldn't be up on your feet, you know that."

"B-b-but I wanted to..." she glanced down to her chest. "Get my doggy!" she smiled and held out the plush doll. Loke cocked his head to the side.

"Funny I don't remember that one?"

"Y-y-yeah, its new. Lisanna gave it to me, isn't it cute?"

"Looks like a Nicola."

"YEs!" she held her hand up in triumph, making her slightly light headed. "ohh... Thank you some one agrees it's a dog."

"Why?" the man chuckled "What does Lady Lisanna think it is?"

"A snowman."

"That's cute. Well, its getting late and you should get to bed."

"Okay-choo!" she slumped to her bed sniffing away her runny nose. Her brother placed the blankets on the foot of her bed and gave her a slight peck on the forehead.

"Finish your food and get some rest kiddo, you'll need it if you want to go back to school on Monday." she gave a quiet 'okay' as he took off out of the room without another word. As soon as she heard the sweet sound of her door clicking, she rushed to the lock as fast as she could. She didn't want this to happen again. The pinkette flung out of the closet and landed on her comfy bed.

"Freedom... he muttered into the sheets. "I could have suffocated in there, and my dream of never finding the lost treasure on and island would never be fulfilled!" he said in a teary theater voice. Lucy rolled her eyes ash she climbed on the bed next to him. The two adjusted their positions to face one another with Plue on her lap. "So how far did you get since I left?"

"I didn't watch any." she said in a slight yawn. "I promised we'd watch it together, and a khaleesi keeps her promise." she smiled. Natsu jumped off the bed heading to his bag.

"Well now that I'm here.." he turned off the lights, pulled out his laptop and a set of blueray disc before heading back to the bed. "We can watch it." he began setting up the computer on the foot of the bed, popping one of the discs in it. "You said season two right?"

"Yeah, But Natsu what if we get caught?"

"Don't worry about it." he faced the screen to the girl, laid the blankets on her legs and placed himself next to her. "You locked the door right? so no problem" he flashed his infamous grin while he got comfy and took of his jacket. His smile became more and more dashing to her every time he showed it. It was different than when he showed it to anyone else. It was real. A rosy red blush formed on her cheek, her bod trembled violently again. "Wow Luce you okay?"

"Yeah." she faced the scream that played the commercials before the opening of the actual disc. "J-just a little cold."

"Oh, well here." he scooched her forward a bit and placed himself behind her, one leg on each side of her forming a nest like structure, and she leaned her back on his shockingly warm chest for support. He was like a personal expensive heater blanket. She didn't protest, her fever could use it and she could feel his strong muscles on her back. Wonder what he looked like without a shirt on? She sank into him cuddling up agents him. "Ya like?" he said cockily

"Shut up your warm."

"Ya I know, I do this to Wendy in the winter sometimes when we watch Christmas movies."

"That's sweet." she looked up a him with a large soften smile. "You love your little sister..." she gave a slight squeal. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever. I only do this with people I _really_ care about now shh!" he pointed at the screen at their feet where they laid. "The opening is starting."

_Only with people you really care about...?_

The two watched the show religiously. Not another word was spoken from the pair, jus occasional quiet sobs when a character had a tragic death, or muffled laughs when idiots fell for traps. They where so engrossed with what was being played on the screen, they didn't even notice each other during the...um...adult scenes. After a few episodes, the pinkette let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms up in the air before checking the time on her night stand.

3 am.

"Damn Luce..." he groaned as he looked down at her. Her chest rose and fell slowly, cute quiet snores purred out of her and she was curled up on his lower torso. He chuckled to himself as he pulled the glasses off her and set them on the might stand. "Weirdo, you sleep with your glasses on." he looked down at her again, with his fingers he brushed the golden locks from her face, I would e the first time he's see it without the glasses. His heart stopped. The girl was flawless. Her skin fair with blushing cheeks, lips not large but plum and a deep rose color like his father's hair, her eyes where large and her lashes as long and full as Cana's. If this was her when she was sick, then damn she must be rivaling Mira when she was healthy. He felt his heart pound so hard it'll burst out of his chest. He liked her already, but now...

She twitched slightly letting out a grown. He panicked a little, but did his best to keep his cool. "Na...tsu...?" Her eyes opened halfway trying to blink awake, but her sickness wouldn't allow it. They where open enough to let him see the beautiful chocolate swirls in her orbs, they sparkled in the moonlight with innocence. Her slight smile was more than enough to make his entire body temperature to look like _he_ was the one who was sick. "shh... Go back to sleep." he some how managed to say. She did as she was told and muzzled her face into his abs. She was perfect.

He had found his khaleesi...

* * *

_Or at least I think I do._


End file.
